Dark Nights
by xXAnetXx
Summary: Rukia, is a human, unlike her bestfriends Toshiro and Ichigo who happen to be monsters from another relm. Drama, jelousy and her past is about to unfold, especially when one of her friend is on the verge of sacrifice. Histuruki; Ichiruki
1. Silent Start

**Authors Note: **

**PLEASE READ: **

**This is the sequel to _Crazy Days _****so don't read this cause you won't get it unless you read****_ Crazy Days_****! **

**And hey guys, if you're wondering why I took so long to write this, it was because my computer broke, and I also wanted to publish this story on this day since it's my B-Day. ^^ Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_"_Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Thinking/Talking Soul Spirits_**

**Talking voice Rukia hears.**

* * *

**Dark Nights**

**Chapter 1: ****Silent Start.**

Rukia stood in the sidelines, tears streaming down her eyes, as she watched the funeral of Momo Hinamori take place. Hinamori was not one of Rukia's friends, far from it actually, but, it was mostly Rukia's fault for the small girl's death. Rukia was the reason Aizen killed Momo.

Rukia wasn't aware of the going on at the time of Momo's death. No, she was locked up, in a dark, cold world, and the only thing she could do was hear voices. The voices of her friends shouting her name, the voices of Momo and Aizen, and her own voice, raspier and lower than usual.

The words the raspy voice sad frightened Rukia to the bone, but what scared her even more, was the fact that the raspy voice called Dark Rukia wanted to kill Aizen herself, and succeeded. Inside the black domain, Rukia could hear the screams and panic of the ones around her, and when she was freed, she blackout out.

Toshiro, one of Rukia's best friends had told her over and over it wasn't her fault, he tried to pursue the sad raven haired girl back to the cheerful, violent, female she once was, but all words led to failier.

Rukia wiped away her tears with her sleeve knowing Toshiro was standing on her right, his emerald eyes were focused on her._ I can't cry._

"Relax." Ichigo said on her left side.

Rukia couldn't even do that. Though, she tried her best to stop the sniveling and watery eyes.

The past days Toshiro had been watching the Kuchiki girl, he knew she would stay awake for nights, and he knew she would _make_ herself smile in front of him, and he _hated _that. He hated her lying, and lying to _him_ really ticked him off.

But even Toshiro felt helpless. Watching her suffer, his words not even making her wince. After a year of hell, drama and secrets, all he wanted was a normal life, with his new friends. _And the girl who stole my heart. _Toshiro gave the slightest of sighs closing his eyes in frustration and reopening them turning his attention to the Hinamori girl in the casket.

Hinamori had thrown her life away for some crazy faggot. And Rukia paid the price.

Everyone in the funeral held a peach, and when the time came to get in a line and pay their respects, they would lay the peach in the casket. Why a peach? Because that was Momo's favorite, peaches.

Rukia moved with the crowed as the line swayed forward, most of the school was there, the cheerleaders and teachers too, but everyone didn't notice the only human in the room. Rukia. The line moved forward still, Rukia getting steps and steps closer to the Hinamori. She would have felt her heart drop but it was already at the bottom of her stomach.

It was her turn, and she stared at the motion less figure in front of her. Momo still had her normal glow though, her pale skin shined in the lights, and the peaches around her made her look like she was smiling. But Rukia knew better. She bent down and laid the peach inside, whispering one word. "Sorry."

Rukia felt her face grow warm again, and tears dripped down her eyes. She forced them closed and walked out as fast as she could, not wanting to let anyone see. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ she panicked the words repeating in her head making her go every bit faster.

She found herself outside at the back of the church, grabbing support from a nearby palm tree. _When was the last time I cried?_ Rukia asked herself, sliding down and sitting in a ball form, her back crushed against the tree.

"Rukia!"

Toshiro's voice sent chills down her spine. She had to use all her courage to look at him. "What?" She asked with a jerk of hesitant.

Toshiro walked to her slowly, falling right next to her on the soft grass. "You didn't have to run out like that." he said with a relaxed smirk. "Your causing trouble more than usual."

Rukia stared at him eyebrows furrowed. "Well I'm sorry for being such a bother." she spat out. "It's not like I would expect you to care," she would have fidget but she had no ware to fidget too, she was stuck between the smirking-smart-ass and the tree.

"Ichigo probably would." he said his eyes leaving her. "But I'm not him am I?" he asked.

"Not unless you dyed your hair orange and grow a few inches."

Toshiro gave a low chuckle. "Shame." he said with sarcasm. "If I did that I would turn into a freak'n orange dog, and Hyōrinmaru wouldn't like that one bit." he said.

Rukia smiled, the tears dry from her eyes. "Speaking of orange, I didn't see Orihime." Rukia said her attention on the sky. "She probably thinks I'm a freak too, turning into that creature and killing Aizen." Rukia said her voice cracking as she mentioned the word "kill".

"Come on." Toshiro said getting up and whipping the grass off his cloths.

"Where to?"

Toshiro flicked his eyes to the curious girl. "To the after-party." he said.

"After-party? Since when is there an after-party after a funeral?" Rukia asked with a sniff. "And don't say it's because its 'after' a funeral, and it's a 'party' which makes it an 'after-party." Rukia said.

Toshiro shrugged. "I didn't say it you did."

Rukia said. "Honestly what do you do in you free time? Scratch your bald Chihuahua ass and think you new ways to tick me off or what?" she asked getting up and leaning against the tree.

"bald what?" Toshiro fumed. "I dare you to say that again you... you-"

Rukia stuck out her tongue. "Catch you at the party!" she said with a wink and ran off, leaving Toshiro in awe and furry. Only Rukia Kuchiki had enough guts to do that.

Toshiro sighed, he was smart enough to know he lost that battle, but he also knew Rukia was still upset, she was just to dense to show it. _Stupid stubborn girl... _Toshiro started to walk again making his way over to the exit.

"Toshiro."

Toshiro turned around and saw Ichigo, his look serious and easy to read. "Hey, I suppose you feel like talk'n, right?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets and giving his casual smile.

"Ya, you sound pretty peppy for a guy who just got called a bald Chihuahua ass." Ichigo said returning the smirk. "but that's not what I want to talk about," he said. "Rukia's not gonna-"

Toshiro cut him off. "If you want to talk about her, then lets chat at my place, after all, I need to tell you something too." He said and disappeared in a blurry flash.

Ichigo sighed and with a gust of wind, he was gone too.

* * *

Rukia swayed up and down on the chair of her desk her eyes pasted on the ceiling and her mind roaming freely. _Shirayuki? are you there?_ she asked her Soul Spirit.

**_Of course. Where else would I be? _**The elegant voice ran through Rukia's head filling her heart with comfort.

Rukia cracked a smile still swaying on the heels of her chair. _Trust me, you would find away to escape my head_, Rukia replied. _After all, you act like a Queen half the time, I wouldn't be surprised if you found away to escape and run off with Zangetsu and Hyōrinmaru. _

Shirayuki chuckled. **_If I wanted to escape your mind hell, I would already be gone by now_**. Shirayuki said.**_ And trust me, Hyōrinmaru and Zangetsu are already plotting my escape, and takeover your soul and body. _**she said darkly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _Shirayuki, your too lazy to do that. _

**_I know... _**she said with a sigh.

"Rukia!"

The voice scared Rukia and she fell back in her chair, her footing slipping and causing her to fall back into the hard wooden floor with a grunt escaping her mouth.

"_Crap…_" She cursed in pain.

The door crashed open. "RUKIA!" Hisana voice echoed the room. "How many times have I told you, don't leave the stove on!" she snapped. "One of these days you're going to burn our house down!" She yelled.

Rukia sighed. Same old Hisana, your never know when her moods going to break. "I'm sorry," Rukia said getting up from the floor and picking up the chair pushing it back under the desk. "I'll be more careful."

Hisana didn't move her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed deeper than the Grand Canyon. "Don't give me that!" she shouted. "Rukia you need to be more responsible, you're about to be seventeen and you act like a thirteen year old!"

Rukia mentally cursed looking her sister straight in the eyes. "I'm really sorry." She said and Hisana relaxed her arms dropping them to her side and her breath exiting.

"I'll be going now, get some rest Rukia." She said.

"Oh Hisana," Rukia said before Hisana shut the door. "I'm going to a party with Toshiro and Ichigo, so I'll be back by eleven." She said. "Probably sooner, since I got _two _knights-in-shining armor, watching my every move." Rukia said rolling her violet eyes and her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hisana gave Rukia a concerned half-smile. "Like I said, get _some_ rest dear." She said shutting the door.

Rukia waiting a couple of seconds and she plopped on the bed sinking in. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself out loud. She rolled too her side digging her face into her pillow. "I can't go any lower, so it's not like I got my freak'n life anymore." She dragged closing her eyes. "I'm just a mess…" And Rukia Kuchiki certainly felt like a mess. It was like parts of Rukia was scattered onto a game board, and she had to play to win. But could she win?

Night fell for Rukia, darkness clouding the Kuchiki girls vision as she fell asleep. Her breath was in harmony as her heart slowed down. The beats of the rain inside her made a 'Thump' in her hollow stomach. Even in sleep, dreams, Rukia would curse her whole being of existing.

**"_Psst…_"** a voice hummed. **"C'mon Wake ****_up_****!"**It whispered. Rukia felt cold hands touch her skin shaking her lightly. **"Rukia!"** It was eager, and it wanted. It wanted _something_. **"Ru-ki-a, ****_wake up_****!**" It said.

Rukia's curiosity couldn't be tamed as her violet eyes fluttered open, finding only darkness to ease her soul. "Who's there?" Rukia said automatically.

**"Finally! She's awake!" **The voice cheered. **"It took you long enough too!"** it said lightly in a feminine voice.

"Awake? For what?" Rukia asked getting up standing on darkness itself. "Where am I? and who are you?" Rukia was full of questions as she looked around the black emptiness.

**"****_Shhh…._****"** The voice hushed. "**You'll wake _her_."** It said.

"What?" Rukia babbled out loud. "Hey answer my questions!" she said sternly.

**"It's been lonely." **The voice said ignoring Rukia's demands. **"And dark, but, now that you're here, I can _show _you." **It said ending in a rather cheerful note.

"But—"

**"No time for your questions."** It hurried. **"I _need _to show you."**Something clicked and music started to play. Rukia couldn't make out the tune, it was just soft music with no plot, no meaning. "Do you see the darkness?" it asked.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course I can see it! That's all there is!" she said. "But… Why? Have you lived here all your life? Can I help?" Rukia asked.

The voice chuckled softly. **"Silly Rukia."** It said it's childish voice echoing. **"Of course I live here! But It didn't always use to be this dark."** It said. **"Once, everything was bright, everything made of ice and crystals, but it was never cold. And colors were all there was."** It said in delight. **"But something happened, something made her mad, and she became… sad."** The voice said sadly.

Rukia blinked a few times before speaking. "Well, who is _she_?" Rukia asked. "And, can I see _you_?"

Delight came back. **"Well I cant say much, but she is amazing!" **It said. **"Even in the darkest of times she pulls us throw, but… lately she hasn't been feeling well, she always tired, and she never smiles."** It said. **"But me? I can't show you myself, I don't have enough power, but I can give you a guess."** She said.

Rukia tilted her head. "A guess?" she asked. "As in a _game_?" she asked.

**"Yes! Exactly!"** The voice cheered excitedly. **"Now, here's your hint: It takes two half's to become a whole."** She said a small snicker fallowing. **"And if a half is separated…"**

"It can't become a whole." Rukia finished. It was basic, nothing hard to figure out. "So what happens to the half's?" Rukia _had _to ask.

**"They live."**

"What?"

The voice giggled. **"Times up."**

"Huh? Hey! Wait!" Rukia felt lighter, her feet lifting off the black floor of nothing. "What's going on? Hey!" In a flash, everything disappeared, and Rukia found herself starring at the white haired boy in front of her.

"Rukia?"

"Toshiro?"

Rukia looked around the room, it was hers. And she was in her bed, covers over her sitting-up body and sweat dripping off the back of her neck. "W-what's going on?" she panicked her eyes wide.

Toshiro chuckled. "You were having a nightmare." He smirked. "Something about a game." The smirked started to die. "Anyways, I came to pick you up, Ichigo's waiting in the car," Toshiro said standing up fully.

Rukia sighed. _Only a nightmare…_ "What time is it?" she asked putting her hands to her forehead in frustration.

"Barely seven," Toshiro said checking his wrist-watch. "Come on, you need to get changed. Oh and comb you hair, leave the scaring to the _real_ monsters." He said referring to the fact that he himself was a mythical creature the kids would read about in fiction books. Werewolf to be exact.

Rukia got out of bed grunting, "Ya, a monster pain in the ass." She said heading towards her closet.

Toshiro snickered. "I'll wait outside, your awesome greatness." He said with a low bow. "Would you like me to fetch the limo or carriage?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is throw yourself in a dark ditch an option?" Rukia asked with a raised brow.

Toshiro slipped a slow smile. "Like I said, I'll wait for you _outside_." He said, and Rukia heard his footsteps leave the room and down the hallway, disappearing into silence.

Rukia closed her eyes, being alone was terrible, something twisted in her stomach, and she felt sadness, a feeling the Kuchiki girl was _very _familiar with. She picked out a dress in random and put in on, fixing her mess up raven hair and grabbing the jean jacket on the desk running out of her room with white flip-flops matching her white dress.

"Bye Rukia." Hisana said as Rukia ran past her shouting something along the same lines.

Rukia's shoes thudded as she ran out the door and into the side walk seeing her two friends already in the familiar car that belong to Ichigo. Which so happened to be a jet black Convertible with the roof closed. Every person Rukia knew from school had a expensive car _except _for her. She hopped in the back seat finding a smiling Ichigo and a rather cocky Toshiro.

"Ready?"

_Am I?_"Ya, let's go." Rukia said bravely. She still didn't forgive herself for the death of Aizen and Momo, but as long as she was with her friends, she felt better, she felt safer.

And Rukia felt her back hit the soft cushion as Ichigo drove off, a smooth, low ride down the street. She didn't take her eyes off the window, watching the clouds slowly move across the blue sky. _In death, I wonder if I could see the earth. _Rukia thought.

"What's up with the humming?" Toshiro voice echoed, Rukia's killer eyes darting to him in an instant.

_Humming?_"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked her violet eyes locked on Toshiro's emerald ones both of them ready to shoot for the kill. But Rukia noticed in Toshiro's expression, a quick flicker of —sadness? Worry?— cross his face, but it was gone as soon as in came.

"Your serious?" He asked. "You've been humming some song for the last few minutes." He said, like something unusual had been discovered. Ichigo noticed Rukia's soft humming too, but never said anything, something warned him to stay away from that topic, but of course, our fearless Toshiro _had_ to say something to disturb the peace.

Rukia blinked. _A hum? I don't remember any hums that I know of._"I don't know." Rukia said with a small shrug. "I don't remember any hums." She said honestly.

Toshiro turned his eyes back to the road. "Whatever," he said and he put his chin on his hand. "Aren't we there yet?"

Ichigo sighed. "Would you rather drive? Or should I let no-license back their drive?" Ichigo said his smile turning into a small smirk. Toshiro had recently got his license taken away for the next couple of months, after repeatedly passing the speed limit and causing an "almost-crash" in the main part of town. And well our heroine who was reluctantly in the back seat didn't even have a license yet.

Toshiro gave Ichigo a guilty grin. "So… uh… ya, you drive." He said.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Can't you find anything better to tease me with, just because I failed the stupid driving test—"

"—Ten times—"

Rukia glared. "Doesn't mean anything." She said finishing her sentence that was cut off by Ichigo. "I am perfectly capable of driving a car, it's just that I couldn't see the freak'n cones!" she shouted.

"That's cause you're too short." Ichigo said with a laugh fallowing closely after.

Rukia crossed her arms in anger. "Whatever, so I'm not a six-foot monster like you guys, doesn't mean that I won't grow!" She said. Funny, the two boys were only about 5ft 8", or in Toshiro's case, 5ft 5" since he grew more than a few inches in the past summer.

Ichigo stopped at a red light and he two boys looked at the Kuchiki girl and grinned there childish grin that made her forget about all her troubles.

XXX

Ichigo made a smooth park into the parking lot in front of Rangiku's house. Rukia and Toshiro being the first to get out and close the doors and Ichigo locked it with his keys and made his way over to the front door.

Ichigo was first, his long legs his advantage to catch up with his two friends. He knocked on the door while Rukia looked at Toshiro remembering the last time there was a party at Rangiku's. Music could already be heard from outside, along with shouts and voices.

Toshiro was already looking at her a sheepish smile on his face since he seemed to be thinking the same. "I guess I should have brought Chrysies." He said softly with a shrug as he referred to his monster-bunny.

Rukia gave a nervous-ish laugh. "Ha, ya, so she can pass out again?" she said in the same volume as Toshiro. "She already beat out Rangiku and was named the Queen of Quench." Rukia said. Her eyes went to the door. "I should have figured Rangiku would be the one having a party the same day as Momo's funeral, after all, she did _despise_ her."

Toshiro's emerald eyes also went to the door that wouldn't open. "Yup." He said.

"Get the freak'n door you little asses!" Rangiku's voice was heard over the music. "Ah! Hey wait! No!" A loud crash was heard along with the sound of glass breaking. "Awwfuck…" Fallowed by a hiccup.

The door opened and the strawberry blonde smiled with a cup of beer—Err… spiked punch,—In her hands at the sight of her friends. The eighteen year old smiled. "Rukia oh my—" hiccup. "—you made it!" hiccup. "Come on in!" And with a second glance she was gone.

Ichigo turned too Rukia and Toshiro. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Rukia and Toshiro nodded simultaneously.

And all three friends made their way into the music filled, screaming party. Closing the door, hopefully the cops won't come. Rukia found herself in between Ichigo who was in front of her, and Toshiro who was in back of her, so she couldn't make a dash for the door. "I think it's louder than the last time!" Rukia said mostly to Toshiro who said something along the lines of a yeah and a yes.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Noth'n," Rukia said patting his back in re-assurance.

"Hey Orihime, don't leave, I'll go get you a drink."

The trio's attention went to the voice that called Orihime's name. They gasped at the brunette who was dancing with at least four guys that surrounded her. Rukia eyes widen and she couldn't believe the girl who made her first high school year hell due to drama and jealously was dancing with guys after her best friend's death. "Is that-?"

"She sure moved on easy."

Orihime's saw the trio, and she stopped dancing instantly. "Kurosaki-kun?" she muttered under her breath but even Rukia caught that. She perked up and made her way, pushing through crowds of people. Once she got at least a foot away from Ichigo she blushed hard red. "H-hi Kurosaki-kun." She stuttered.

Toshiro's emerald eyes went to Ichigo and then to Rukia. _This is a crappy moment._

"Inoue hi, uh…" Ichigo glimpsed Rukia for help, but she had her eyebrows furrowed and looked away as he looked at her. "What's up?" Ichigo asked his eyes going back to Orihime.

_Of course…_Rukia thought. "I'm going to get a drink." Rukia said quietly to Ichigo.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo was about to go after her, but Orihime was already in front of him and he could just run her over no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes went to Toshiro and Toshiro knew what to do.

"Alright." He said with a nod. "I'll take care midget."

"Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering if…" she smiled and looked down at her feet. "Well I wanted to thank you for saving me on prom night." She said.

_I saved you? _Ichigo thought not even remembering half of what happened except for well… anything that had to do with Rukia. "Uh… ya… right, no problem." He tried to spot Rukia. Nope. "I have to go." He said grabbing her shoulders and practically picking her up and moving her to the side. And he dashed off, breaking through crowds.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said but he didn't even give her a second glance.

* * *

Rukia was at the punch stand, already on her second cup and swallowing down the alcohol whole. It was cold in her mouth and tasted like sprite with a fruity sensation almost, but when it went down her throat it was warm, something different.

It felt good. When the warm drink went down her throat she felt better. She felt like it was her world, and she could do anything she wanted too. It was almost like Momo's sacrifice wasn't her fault; it was like she never killed Aizen. And the more she drank the more, she liked the feeling that she the blame wasn't always on her.

And somewhere deep, deep inside the Kuchiki girl she wanted to feel noticed. She didn't want Toshiro and Ichigo to be with another. They were _her_ friends. She was jealous, yes. But she also knew that she wasn't their owner, she was their friend. Their _best_ friend.

"Rukia."

Rukia turned around and had her cup to her mouth, putting down the finished cup on the table. "Yeah." She said to Toshiro as her grabbed another cup.

"Rukia stop it." Toshiro said. "Stop drowning yourself in that, _stuff_." Toshiro said in disgust. "I don't know why your upset, but tell me and I will help you, Ichigo and I will _always_ help you." He said. "Don't be afraid to ask."

Rukia put the cup down. That's what she wanted to hear. She want to hear that she was not alone. That they would always be with her. She gave Toshiro a grateful look. "I know." She said. "But I feel… empty." She said.

Toshiro wanted to take away her pain. He want her hug her and tell her everything would be ok. But he _couldn't_. "I don't want you to feel empty…. But I don't know how I can help you either." He said truthfully.

Rukia step forward. "Sometimes... I-I feel..." another step. "L-like I-I can't breathe." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "The pain his killing me," she said, "I feel like I'm drowning."

Toshiro was shocked at the Kuchiki's movements. She could already be in his gasps, just one quick movement and she would be in his arms. He _wanted _her in his arms. And he put her in his arms. He grabbed the Kuchiki girl into a hug and he felt his shoulder get wet. "If you drowned," he said. "I would save you every time."

Rukia picked up her head to look at Toshiro's emerald eyes. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Toshiro felt his heart sink to his stomach and he let go of Rukia. "If you want, we could go outside." He said trying to change the sad atmosphere. "The sun should already be gone." He tried a smile.

Rukia whipped away her tears and smiled. "It was getting to loud anyways."

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned around and Toshiro's attention went to the orange haired idiot shoving his way through crowds of people. "Hey Rukia!" He said catching sight of her and walking up to her. "I thought I would never find you, what happened?" He asked.

Rukia smiled at him. "I was thirsty." She said. "And then it was getting a bit loud so me and Toshiro where just about to go outside." She said. "What did Orihime want?"

"Noth'n really." He said. "All she did was thank me and well I didn't really give her a chance for anything else." He said with a sheepish shrug.

Toshiro sighed. "Hey are we gonna go outside or not?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh ya, you to go ahead, I want to grab a few cookies." Rukia said walking over to the food stand and grabbing a plate and she started putting chips and cookies and anything else that looked yummy.

"Kay," the two guys said and disappeared into the crowds of dancing teens.

Rukia felt her hand stop as she tried to pick up a sweet. _I'm such a wimp_. she thought. _Never again will I cry like that in front of Toshiro. Never._ Rukia promised feeling her heart race. _I will never feel jealous for such a petty thing. And I will never..._Rukia started to run out of things she would never do and a alcohol was already getting to her head.

She picked up the last sweet and started for the back door.

"Rukia..."

Boy people said her name a lot.

Rukia turned around sighing. "Yes?" She asked the soft feminine voice. When Rukia finally realized who it was, her violet eyes widened and her voice was gone.

"I'm sorry..." Orihime said her head low. "For all the trouble I caused you last year," he eyes finally met Rukia's. "I must have been a real bother." she said. "Every day I would tell myself you weren't mean, but when I would see you with Ichigo, I felt my jealousy take over." she said tears watery.

Rukia nodded slowly.

"I-I would cry every night and... and..." tear broke her will to not cry. "Oh god when I saw you and that beast over." she ran for Rukia and hugged her. "I felt the pain you had gone through."

Rukia thought she would never here those words from Orihime. "Orihime." she said with a smile. "Thank you." she said.

Orihime let go of Rukia and smiled back. "I got glitter all over you." she muttered, causing Rukia to look down at herself and laugh. "Anyways I have to go." she said and left.

Rukia felt like it was the best day ever.

But everything ends sooner or later.

Rukia walked to the outside door, and popped her head out to fined Toshiro and Ichigo sitting down looking up. "Hey guys." she said letting her body out.

Two heads went to her. "Hey Rukia." Ichigo started. "You should see this, it's amazing!" Ichigo said waving for the Kuchiki girl to come closer.

Rukia did so and it was Toshiro's turn to speak. "Look up." he said.

And Rukia saw the most beautiful thing she thought she would never see in her life. An Aurora. With her mouth wide, and feeling in disbelief, Rukia let a smile curve over. "Amazing!" she said in awe. "but how?"

"It's probably from the other side." Ichigo said. "But since an aurora is made of light, it shows here, especially since it's night." he said.

"So you mean we share the same sun and moon?" Rukia asked.

"And stars." Toshiro added knowing Rukia's eyes went to him. "Except in the other side, we have opposite days, like you know, and we sometimes have to days and one nights." he said.

Rukia gave him a questioning look and he chuckled. "It's like this, Instead of having day and night, we can have day all day, and the next day we would have all night, and everything would go back to normal after that." he said.

Rukia was still confused, but she just blew it off. "Well" she said with a yawn. "I feel like going home." she said with a smile to the boys. "After all, summer doesn't last forever." she said.

The two loyal friends nodded and got up. "I'll start the car." Ichigo said walking out of the porch and inside the house.

Toshiro walked closer to Rukia. "Well this party went better than last time." Toshiro said with a smile that made Rukia shiver in her spot.

Rukia wasn't a dumb person, so she took two steps back, getting away from the pool. "Don't you dare push me in Hitsugaya." she warned with a smile.

"Ohhh... you used my last name, I'm so scared." he said pretending to be scared. "Come on Rukia don't you want to get a little wet?" he asked jokingly with a seductive tone.

"I swear Toshiro, if you get an ounce of water on me I will convince Ichigo to let you walk home." Rukia warned backing against the wall until she could go anywhere.

Toshiro smirked, grabbing the Kuchiki girls waist and practically carrying her to the edge of the pool, her screams not effecting him one bit. "One." he swayed her. "Two."

"Don't you dare!" Rukia screamed.

"Three."

Rukia closed her eyes waiting for the water to touch her skin. But nothing happened. She reopened her eyes to find a laughing white haired boy cracking up almost in tears. "DAMN YOU SNOWFLAKE!" She shouted pushing him into the pool.

Splash.

* * *

Rukia smirked at Toshiro her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Ichigo's car. She snickered in triumph at the wet Hitsugaya trying to explain to Ichigo how he fell in the pool. And he was doing poorly too.

"How the hell do you expect to sit in my car when your soaking wet!" Ichigo shouted at him, numerous of time already. "Did you even get a freak'n towel!" He asked.

Toshiro rolled his eyes throwing his head back. "Ask the freak'n girl who pushed me in!" he said sending a death glare to Rukia.

She just smiled harder.

Ichigo sighed shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, you're walking home." He said giving up and getting in the car.

Toshiro wasn't really pissed cause he could get home in a matter of two seconds, he was really pissed cause the girl who couldn't take a joke was winning the second battle of the day.

Rukia passed by him tilting her head in the most cutest of ways. "No convincing needed." She said with a smile as she hopped her little ass in the car.

Toshiro wished he could send daggers with his mind.

Rukia waved at him through the window pissing him off even more. Toshiro stuck his tongue out and flashed home, cursing something about being a wet dog.

* * *

The ride back for our heroine was quick, she was already getting sleepy from he cups of alcohol she drank, and she felt her brain go numb. Ichigo though would just laugh at the nonsense she was making.

"I can't believe you actually drank that many cups of spiked punch." he said. "Your body can't handle that much Rukes." he said smiling behind the wheel.

Rukia just hiccupped saying something about feeling sick.

Ichigo sighed. "And did you really have to push Toshiro into the pool?" He asked. "He probably cursing you name right now." Ichigo's accuracy wasn't always right but this time, he nailed it on the spot.

Rukia laughed slowly feeling her will taking over again. "Toshiro deserved what he-" Hiccup. "Got." she said drowsy.

Ichigo let a smile slip. "It's amazing what you do, Rukia." He said. "You actually have the guts to tell a guy off, let alone push him in a pool, and at that, the guy is your friend." He said. "Honestly, there is no stopping you." he said.

Rukia smiled back, her violet eyes lighting up. "See, you should learn from his mistakes Ichigo." Rukia said with a happy tone in her voice, but that might have been the slur from the dizziness.

Ichigo grinned. Only Rukia could make him feel so happy. Only Rukia could make him so mad for falling, slipping, anything that got her hurt. Only Rukia would make him so over protective. And he didn't regret a thing. Ichigo liked Rukia, for a fact. But he knew Rukia deserved better. Every day, Ichigo would convince himself that, Rukia needed someone who didn't have two lives, someone who wasn't half dead, someone human. Ichigo could only be a brother too Rukia, and that's all he would allow himself to be.

But he loved her, and that's what stopped him from believing it.

"Rukia," he said softly, only a mile or two away from her house. "I need to tell you something." he said his eyes tracing for hers. The thing was her violet eyes had already caught him in her trap.

"Yeah?" She asked as he pulled into a red light.

"Rukia, I love you."

* * *

**Hehe... Chapter one up and there's already a cliff hanger! Yay! **

**There it is guys, sorry for the wait, I really appreciate it! Hope you liked it! So who do you think is going to be Rukia's real boyfriend? Toshiro or Ichigo? Please put your opinion in your review! Thanks for reading Dark Nights! ^^**

**From the author: **

**xXAnetXx (See ya later! ^w^)**


	2. Haze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Dark Nights:

Chapter 2: _Haze_

**Last Time:**

_"Rukia," he said softly, only a mile or two away from her house. "I need to tell you something." he said his eyes tracing for hers. The thing was her violet eyes had already caught him in her trap._

_"Yeah?" She asked as he pulled into a red light._

_"Rukia, I love you."_

* * *

Rukia's violet eyes widen in shock. Even through the cursed alcohol, his amber eyes, his expression, was all serious. And the words that came out, all four of them, made her head fill with an emotion she had never encountered. She wanted to speak, she wanted to move her trembling lips, but nothing she tried worked.

The time around her, seemed endless, the stairs they shared, never came to a conclusion. Rukia couldn't even feel the car move as Ichigo drove it into an empty parking lot next to a store. Her heart beats covered any sign of sound.

"Rukia," His voice seemed distant, soft. "Don't look at me like that." he said her eyes going back to him.

Rukia closed her eyes and reopened them trying to gain control. "I-I-"

"Let me finish," he said cutting her off with a smile. "I love you, but, I can't love you." he said his amber eyes filled with sadness the shadow of the car making them darker. "As much as I want to, I allow you to be with me, you deserve better. Someone who can promise you lifetime happiness, someone who can give you the treatment you deserve." he said, tucking in a stray hair that fell to Rukia's face.

Rukia's heart raced with his warm touch. She remembered this touch, this feeling, but slightly different. It was when they found each other in the opposite realm, when he cradled her in the rain, saying he was sorry. It was almost the same, but the words he spoke were different, and the effect they had on her were almost alien.

"I can't allow myself," he began. "To ruin your life." he said with a smile that made her die inside. "I can only be a brother too you." he said with a kiss on her forehead.

Rukia felt a sensation of anger and fear. The words that came out of his mouth angered her in seconds. "No matter what," Rukia said gaining her control back, "No matter what you say, my life is my life! And I can choose to love whoever I want!" She screamed in agony. "Don't you go choosing my life Ichigo! And don't you dare pity me!"

"But you deserve a normal life!" He screamed back.

"Since when have I ever been normal?" Rukia screamed back tears on edge.

"Don't fight with me on this!"

"Why?"

"Because I only love you more!"

Silence filled the car and Rukia retreated in her yells. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why me? When you have thousands of girls? Why me?" she asked. "I am nothing compared to them."

"No!" Ichigo yelled his eyes filled with fire. "You're the one that stands out the most. You're not afraid of stupid things, you stand up for what you think is right, your constantly finding a way to pick a fight, and you make my heart beat the fastest." he said. "And I can't stop loving every bit of you."

"Then why are you trying to stop?" Rukia asked hesitant. She loved him yes, but why did she feel guilty, why did she feel half empty?

Ichigo shut his eyes only to find them locked on with violet ones. "Why do you make me suffer?" he asked with pity. "Why do you always make me second guess my feelings?"

Rukia didn't answer.

"Today will be never spoken of," Ichigo began. "Not until we both figure out our feelings," he said.

"But I know my feeling-" Rukia stopped half sentence, she didn't know her feelings, but why? Why did she second guess herself?

Ichigo tilted his head with a smirk. "Don't count Toshiro out of this already," he said, "I know you feel _something_ for him." he said touching Rukia's cheek. "And I know you feel something for me too."

Rukia suddenly felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "I don't feel for Toshiro that way!" she said with doubt. _I don't!_ She refused _I don't! I don't!. _But she did. Some where she knew that, and she loved Toshiro Hitsugaya just as much.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Ichigo asked not giving Rukia a chance to nod. His lips planted against hers and she felt the world, go round again.

* * *

Orihime walked out of a small food market with a bag of food. She had remembered to get food on her way back and did what she had too, but when she came out she noticed the unmistakable car that belong to Ichigo, and her heart fluttered in joy. Until she saw who was_ in _the car.

And what was going on in there.

Orihime felt her world crash to her feet, and she trembled dropping the bags in her hand. Ichigo kissed Rukia, and they continued so passionately. Orihime couldn't stop the tears, her hands she to her face covering her eyes and she ran, she ran to her car, starting it and driving away in sobs.

The hatred stirred in with mixed emotions of sadness and betrayal, but the anger for the Kuchiki girl stood out the most.

* * *

Toshiro crashed on his bed, greeted by the monster bunny Chrysies. But he didn't bother to say a 'hi' in returned, he just laid there in silence. Only one thing on his mind, and that was the small Kuchiki girl.

"Toshiro, don't cloud you mind with thoughts of fear," Chrysies said. "I understand Rukia is very important to you, but you must not let her know about what you are going to do." she said.

Toshiro turned his head, laying his emerald eyes on the bunny on the floor, in her basket-like-bed. "I know." he said emotionless.

Chrysies pouted. "Toshiro..." she muttered. "You know that since you are a commander of the Southern group you can't let your emotions get in the way of your assignment, you've know this since your child years."

Toshiro nodded.

Chrysies sighed. "You're not making this any easier..." she muttered. "You know, Toshiro, that the Pack, will not live unless the red moon shows itself and you know that this year, many will die if you do not show to the party." she said. "And you also know that it will be impossible for you to leave her if you tell her."

Toshiro turned his head avoiding contact with the rabbit. "I know princess." he said softly.

Chrysies let a sigh out. "Rukia changed you Toshiro, for the good, and for the bad." she said, but Toshiro said nothing back he only stared at his pillow in thought.

And the two waited till sleep consumed them.

* * *

Ichigo pulled his car into Rukia's drive way, shutting off the engine and giving her a smile. She just smirked back getting out of the car, Ichigo getting out of the car as she did.

"I don't need to be walk two yards to my front door." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

Ichigo thought was to quick and too tall to out walk. He was already next to her as she stopped at her door step. "Well tonight was unexpected Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his amber eyes ignoring her comment. "So what, we blow everything off and pretend like nothing happened, going back to our normal lives?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. "We don't have normal lives." she said.

Ichigo kissed her, the way she smiled to him just asked him for it. "Remember after tonight, I am your brother, but the nicer one." he said with a small half smile that gave him his cocky attitude.

Rukia grinned. "Brothers don't kiss there little sisters on the lips." she said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "I said _after _tonight," he said kissing her again and pushing her back to the wall. Rukia pushed the door bell with her back but they both ignored it paying attention to the one that they had their lips on.

The door opened.

"Oh my..."

Rukia and Ichigo's head went to the person at the door, both shocked and scared to move. "Crap..." they cursed together.

* * *

"Rukia Beatrice Kuchiki!" Shirayuki said pacing up and down the living room with an angry look on her face as she held Rukia captive on the couch after she chased Ichigo away.

"My middle name is not Beatrice-"

"I don't care!" Shirayuki said. "What I need to tell you is very important missy!" She said point a long fingernail to Rukia's forehead. Rukia wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew that she got luck that Byakuya and Hisana went out for the night and she didn't want to get a lecture from them.

"One, you don't even call! Two, I find you kissing a boy outside my house-"

"It's not your house-"

"And three... I can't be more proud!" she said hugging Rukia into Rangiku's signature death hugs, practically lifting her off the ground. "You even drank you first cup of Saki! Oh~ I can finally not be ashamed you call you my Human!" She said with a smile.

Rukia held her breath, confused, shaken and sleepy. "U-uh what?" she asked in disbelief.

Shirayuki sat Rukia down sitting next to her. "So~ tell me what happened, and I won't say a peep to Bya-kun," she said with a wink.

"Nothing happened!" Rukia debated.

"Oh~ don't lie! I always thought you would be making out with the white-haired one though, but never mind that, your sister promised me you would have your middle name Beatrice, did I tell you about the time your mother-"

"You know my mother?" Rukia asked cutting Shirayuki off.

Shirayuki sighed closing her eyes and reopening them. "Your mother, was an amazing woman." she said. "And she was loved by many, but I can't say more..."

Rukia stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she almost screamed. "Why? She is my mother! I need to know!" Rukia panicked.

Shirayuki gave her a sad look. "There are laws, that forbid and Soul Spirit to interfere with the future and tampering with the future is also like tell a secret from the past."

Rukia almost laughed. "Well I don't give a crap about laws! My mother, and father, you know something! And as you Master I demand to know!" she said tears starting to form. "Please..." she begged, "As your friend... tell me..."

Shirayuki shook her head. "I'm sorry..." and with that she held up and porcelain figure, putting it to Rukia's forehead.

"Shirayuki what are you-?"

"Erase." she said under her breath a chill entering the room. "Once to the head where knowledge is kept."

"STOP!" Rukia panicked.

"And once to the heart, where true memories live." Shirayuki put her figure to Rukia's heart and Rukia felt an icy pulse hit her, knocking her out cold. "Some wont remember this night." Shirayuki muttered picking Rukia up in a bridal style. "The last one you touched wont remember what happened, since there will be nothing left to remember..."

So the snow which carried Rukia too her room, letting her sleep in the peaceful night.

* * *

Rukia's violet eyes fluttered open finding herself on her bed still dressed in the party outfit she wore yesterday. She sleepily got up, the sunlight from the window hitting her face, and the last thing she remembered was pushing Toshiro into the pool.

Even the thought made her smile.

But she knew she couldn't stay in bed as much as she wanted too, she had to eat at some point. So what she decided to do was skip the morning shower and go straight to the kitchen, after all, it was summer, every normal kid ate before their shower.

So she walked out of her room with a yawn, entering the long corridor and finding herself in the kitchen. Shirayuki didn't seem to be around, and Hisana and Byakuya were probably still sleeping, so she decided to make herself a casual bowl of cereal. Yum.

She went to the fridge first, taking out the milk and setting it on the marble counter, going to the cabinets and pulling out a medium sized bowl. Then, Rukia had to make a tough decision, Fruit loops or Lucky Charms?

Our smart heroine went with both.

She put the contents back and ate her cereal till she reached the couch, turning on the TV and watching any random show that was on.

DING-DONG

Rukia let out a sigh, putting down her almost empty cereal and wondering who the heck would have the guts to bother her this early in the morning. She reluctantly opened the door to find a shocking surprise.

Toshiro Hitsugaya aka: Snowflake, was at her door, giving her a low bow and holding a bouquet of white roses. "Mi'lady," he said as a gesture, his emerald eyes reaching Rukia violet ones with an electrifying glance. "Pleasure to greet you this fine afternoon."

"Save it Romeo its morning." Rukia said rolling her eyes and blocking the door avoiding to let him in. "Cut the crap, what do you want?" Rukia asked annoyed by his appearance.

Toshiro let a casual smirk show, "Your right." he said, breaking through Rukia's barrier and letting himself in. He through the roses backwards and they landed on the small coffee table, walking towards the couch and laying down on it his cockiness annoying Rukia by the second. "I came here to hang out, mooch a bit, satisfy some people, and watch your cable." he said with a smile.

Rukia couldn't hold her smile either as she walked over to him and bended down her nose almost touching his, and her eyes daring him to making a move. "Go find another girl to satisfy." she said turning on her heel and picking up the roses, opening the door and pointing his way out. "Now be a good doggy and run along." she said.

Toshiro cringed sitting up. "This is the thanks I get for bringing you a beautiful batch of roses and putting up with the crap you gave me yesterday, the stuff I do for your little ass." he said sarcastically.

Rukia didn't even flinch.

Toshiro sighed. "Come'n Rukia, I was just kidding," He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Lets go out somewhere, I've been bored all week, lets go to the park or something, I'll even buy you a freak'n Chappy doll." he said.

Rukia felt a chance for revenge. "Lets so the carnival," She said. "And how 'bout we make a bet, whoever can go on the most rides on a full stomach, gets to do whatever the other person want, for a week." she said.

"Two weeks."

"Deal."

Toshiro snickered. "It's on Kuchiki, I'll pick you up in a hour, and you better look a lot cleaner that you do now, I could've mistaken you for a troll." he said walking by her and flicking her forehead.

Rukia's blood boiled. "Don't you go getting run over before you have to go two weeks doing what I say." Rukia said with a smirk.

Toshiro turned around at the edge of the door, his emerald eyes glancing back at her. "I look forward to you being dress as my maid." he said with a devilishly handsome smirk that made Rukia go the slightest shade of pink.

"You'll eat your words Hitsugaya..." she said softly her blush still on her face.

He still managed to hear her weak attempt for a come-back. "Not before you serve me breakfast, Bruch, lunch and dinner." he said. "And I added the brunch just for the two weeks I get to win." and with that he left, the look in his eyes still hovering in Rukia's mind.

She tried to shake off the thought, returning inside and to her bowl of cereal.

* * *

"Ruki-chwan~!" Shouted the drunk Shirayuki from the living room. "Ruki-Chwan~! Where ar~ joo?" she said getting up poorly and walking down the corridor using the walls for support.

"Shirayuki your drunk again." Rukia said coming out of her living room and helping her Soul Spirit. "Honestly we don't even have Saki and you magically get some, how does that happen?" Rukia asked.

Shirayuki gave a smile that made her shiver suddenly wishing she didn't ask. "My secrwet, joo find out later~" she said with an index finger to her lips.

Rukia rolled her eyes checking the wall clock in her room and making sure Toshiro wasn't late for their "Competition" . "Shirayuki I'm going to be out with Toshiro later so if Hisana and Brother come back tell them not to worry." Rukia said.

"Okydoky!" She said as Rukia past by her and to the living room.

Rukia rolled her eyes, her Soul Spirit could be so childish sometimes, but it she didn't mind, after all she wasn't the perfect role model either. She plopped on the couch, were she found herself a lot lately, craving popcorn and cheese.

But she knew she couldn't eat since she was up against Toshiro, her friend-rival that always found away to piss her off.

DING-DONG

That was the sound Rukia had been waiting for all day. She got up, and open the door to find Toshiro, leaning on the wall, a smirk plastered on his face. "Ready to lose?"

"Haven't you learned Toshiro? I don't play to lose." Rukia said walking with a perk to his familiar icy blue Carrera that had been temporarily revoked.

Toshiro fallowed her, in a flash already in the car, turning on the engine with a twist. "Haven't you learned, you're dealing with a werewolf?" he said.

Rukia chuckled.

When they made it to the amusement park, Toshiro ended up paying, since Rukia had "Forgotten" her wallet at the house. And the first thing the two did was head to the food court, ordering anything on the menu.

"Don't forget the funnel cake!" Rukia said happily to Toshiro who was in the line. "I'll go get a seat." she said walking along the booths that were busy.

When Toshiro came back he had his hands full, a smirk on his face, and his eyes on Rukia and only Rukia. Girls in other booths cursed Rukia mentally.

"You know, we're getting eyeballed from all over." Rukia whispered as Toshiro sat down.

"I know." He said.

Rukia smiled grabbing a bag of food. "So how do we split this equally?" Rukia asked checking the contents of the bag.

Toshiro pointed to one side. "That's yours," He pointed to the other. "That's mine, don't worry I got two of each so were eating the same things." He said. "What are you going to start with?"

"The burger." Rukia said grabbing the burger and unwrapping the foil as Toshiro did the same.

* * *

In about thirty minutes they finished the bags of food, Rukia making sure they saved the funnel cake for last. "So lets ride some rides, or do you already want to back out?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Save it for when your dress as my maid." He said getting up and throwing the empty bags of propaganda. "And trust me you'll look great in black." he said.

Rukia got up angrily, fallowing him out the door. _Ass... _She thought sending daggers with her eyes.

Toshiro glanced back to her. "Fast ones first or easy?" He asked. "I suggest we get the fast ones out of the way, unless your too scared too." he said making Rukia glare back at him.

"Oh shut up." she said.

"I agree we should ride the fast ones first." he said dipping his voice in sarcasm. "Lets get on that one!" he said pointing to the wooden rollercoaster that would lean every time the carts moved across.

Rukia smiled. "I'm all for It." she said walking towards the line that wasn't that long, Toshiro close being her.

"You know if you get scared, you can always hold my hand." he said with a sly smirk. "I wouldn't mind." he said his emerald eyes narrowing down on the Kuchiki girl who was deeply unimpressed.

"Like I would even want to do that." she said rolling her violet eyes. "Trust me, that the last thing you'll catch me doing." she said.

Toshiro raised a brow and then gave a fake sigh. "Oh well, I tried." he said with a shrug. "I guess I'll just have to sit with one of those hot girls, I bet they will practically be on my lap." he said.

Rukia eyebrows furrowed. "Seriously, you're playing the jealousy card? I don't care who you go with! I just want to see you barf up you cocky guts." she said sticking out her tongue childishly.

"You're right, I should just stick with you, after all, I drove you here, we had lunch together, and we even shared a drink, there's nothing going on between us." she said really edging on with the sarcasm. "It's not like we're making out at the restaurant or anything."

Rukia glared. "Ok fine, sure we had lunch together, and people might think we're an item, but it's not like we really are." she said. "I never thought you'd be the type of guy to care about what people think Toshiro."

Toshiro rolled his emerald eyes. "I don't." He said. "I was waiting to see your reaction, after all, you are overly stubborn, hot headed, and a sadist." he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to murder me on the rollercoaster." he said.

Rukia smirked. "I'm not a sadist, but I might try a freak accident thing." she said jokingly.

Toshiro ignored her comment. "Whatever." he said.

They were next in line, once the next row of carts pulled in, it was their turn, and Rukia was the first to get in claiming the front row, and Toshiro fallowing, sitting next to her.

"Buckle up. I wouldn't want you to fall out now would I?" Rukia asked with a twinkle in her eyes that made Toshiro not even comprehend what she said.

But he had to say something. "Ya ya..." he said rolling his eyes lowering the bar in front of them, "Hold on tight," he said.

Rukia put her hand over his, "Don't get to excited." she said with a smirk. "I just hope you don't puke on the first ride." Rukia said, never letting go of his hand, even when the ride started its long journey up the 200ft drop.

"How fun," Toshiro muttered as they reached climax.

"Don't shit in your pants-" Rukia's sentence was cut off by the plummeting drop of the rollercoaster her voice excited, not scared.

Rukia felt Toshiro pull his hand up in the air along with hers, forcing her to let go of her vice grip to the handle bar and into the air. Rukia felt her stomach drop, and her butt float softly up, the loose seatbelt not being to supportive. She felt her voice strain and she couldn't yell, yet a grin was plastered on her face.

If Toshiro wasn't staring directly to the ground, he would stare at her, and her alone.

The two felt the rollercoaster start going up again, then a quick, neck twisting, whiplash to the right, then another one to left, then a plummet to the ground again. Rukia and Toshiro couldn't even see clearly the since wooden roll coast was shaking so much.

And Rukia thanked the people who thought of putting a pillow on the back of the seat, even if it was hard.

Darkness surrounded Rukia making her eyes widen trying to make out what was about to happen next. All attempts was futile though, the only thing Rukia could see was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Too bad there was a drop there.

More screams clustered in Rukia's throat, and with a roughly break, and a jerk of necks, the rollercoaster finial pulled into a slow, 5 mile per hour stop.

And the first thing Rukia did was turn her head to Toshiro with a big grin on her face. "That was fun!" She said automatically.

Toshiro just chuckled at her enthusiasm, and once they got off, Rukia was bouncing with excitement. Lucky for Toshiro, they put a restroom right next to the rollercoaster.

"I need to... _go_." he said jerking his head towards the restrooms.

Rukia eyebrows furrowed not getting what he meant. "I don't understand- oh..." she said, the thought striking her like lighting. "Just play fair and don't puke Hitsugaya," she said with a smirk. "But I know you're not that type."

Toshiro rolled his eyes at Rukia's sarcasm. "Whatever" he said shortly, going to the door with the stick figure of a guy on it.

Rukia climbed on the fake cement rock, cheerfully waiting for Toshiro to come back out.

* * *

After a whole day of rides, you'd be expecting one of the two competitors to puke out their guts, but neither did. Both were too suborn to admit defeat and as the sun started to set, the game was coming to an end.

"Rukia, why don't we just call it a tie and get it over with." Toshiro whined, tired of the Kuchiki's stubbornness.

Rukia sighed, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Toshiro was right, it was a time to end the game. "Fine," she said, "But after the spinning dragon one, I haven't ridden that one since I was a..." Rukia forgot she had no idea about her past, she never really rid it at all, or at least she didn't remember.

Toshiro got the picture though. "Fine," he said, and the two jogged over to the small line of people.

Rukia and Toshiro were quickly put into a metal dragon, and even before the ride started Toshiro was eagerly sinning the wheel making Rukia slide to one side with bad attempts to stop him.

And then it started to move, Rukia couldn't wait to get the dizzy feeling, and the loss of footage, she loved everything about amusement parks, even the annoying parts.

The spinning became faster and faster and Rukia could only see flashes of Toshiro's white hair and emerald eyes, wearing a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but laugh as she was stuck to the edge.

The flashes of people on the outside were blurry, and Toshiro's laughter and her giggles echoed off the mechanical machine.

Sadly it started to slow down, making it harder for Toshiro to spin, and he stopped, laughing along with Rukia as she slid back near him, waiting for the steps to open down.

"That was fun." Rukia said resting her head on Toshiro shoulder, tired of the failed attempts to stop Toshiro.

"You had no chance, after all, I do have super werewolf strength." He said glancing down to Rukia, her body in his arms. He couldn't remember a time he felt so happy.

The steps open downwards, and Rukia was the one to get up first. "C'mon on, it's getting to hot in here." Rukia said blush staining her cheeks.

Toshiro got up. "Oh and I was so getting comfortable cuddling with you." He said with a smile.

Rukia stuck her tongue out walking down, Toshiro right behind her. She felt fuzzy, but not sick. "Your a ass, I could have-" Rukia felt it, the food from before regurgitating in her stomach. She covered her mouth in reflex and ran, spotting the nearest trash can.

Toshiro didn't even have time to react.

Rukia to in fresh air, her body half inside the trash can, and whipping her mouth with her sleeve. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

Toshiro ran over to her, furrowed eyebrows and a smile that Rukia instantly knew. "Looks like I have a maid for two weeks." he said his hands on his knees and his face an inch away from Rukia's furious one. "Come on, I'll go get you some water, and napkins."He said walking off.

Rukia wanted to die in the trash can right there and then.

Within a minute Toshiro came back, finding Rukia with her back to the trash can and her hands on her head. "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked, holding the bottle water to her face.

Rukia glanced at him, taking the water. "I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel." she said weekly.

"You just finished puking Rukia!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Please!" she begged.

Toshiro sighed sitting down next to her. "How 'bout you get better, and then we'll ride the Ferris wheel, ok?" he asked raising his eyebrow in question.

Rukia nodded with a small smile. "Thanks Toshiro," she said getting an erg to put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Come on! Toshiro you slow poke!" Rukia said quickly dashing to the line to the Ferris wheel. And Toshiro quickly discovered that Kuchiki's, recover fairly fast.

"One second you were nearly upside-down in a trash can and now you want to go two hundred feet in the sky, you're crazy Rukia!" Toshiro said fallowing her despite her words.

"I'm perfectly fine now," She said. "Come on Toshiro, you promised."

"Ya whatever." Toshiro said grumpily, crossing his arms and avoiding her eye contact. "Just don't throw chunks on me, we already established that I won our little bet." he said with a smirk.

It was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes, landing them back on Toshiro and giving his a small smile. "The sun is about to go down, that's why I wanted to get on." Rukia said.

Toshiro smiled at her, going first into the capsule as it retuned down. He sat to the right, and surprisingly, Rukia said next to him. But he had no complaints.

The ride went slowly up, and the two were completely quiet for almost the longest time. Rukia glancing at him, and trying to put her attention to the window but failing every time his eyes met hers.

And every time she felt static when they touched. Rukia wasn't even paying attention to the orange sky that was the most beautiful of colors. "Toshiro..." she muttered tilting her head towards him.

His eyes were already on her. He felt the wanting of putting his lips towards hers, and feeling her warm breath. He wanted to interlock hands with her small ones, and he wanted to mess up that raven black hair of hers. But even the best restraint might crack.

Rukia inched in closer. "Thank you for today Toshiro..." she muttered. "I had... lots of fun with you." she said with a smile.

It was his turn to get closer. "Rukia, you know you're beautiful," he whispered, putting a cold hand to her cheek, laying his forehead on hers.

Rukia felt her lip quiver, and she wanted to close her eyes, falling into his control. His voice was so alluring. His touch was electrifying. And the way he made her feel was so protected.

He could stop himself, once his lip gave a tiny peck to hers, he wanted more of her taste, he want more of her soft lips, he wanted to consume her and embrace her in open arms. And he did.

He held the Kuchiki girl as if his life was at risk. He ate at her lips as if he would never touch her again, it was so long since he felt her body against his, and he lust it.

He hand ran down her back and she wanted more of him. She could feel her breath run short, and her mind go to cloud 9. The way he wraps his arms around her and kissed her neck hungrily, she knew she would always be safe in his hands.

But why did he reject her? Some where Rukia could feel him tense up, and push her away, she could feel his voice pleading to stop. But why did he not pull away?

Rukia was the first to break the spell. "I'm sorry." she said.

Toshiro kept his hand to her face and smiled to her. "You have no reason to apology, Rukia Kuchiki." Toshiro said with a kiss to her cheek. "I'm more at fault than you are." he said.

And Rukia felt her heart race; she didn't even notice how the ride was coming to an end until Toshiro said something about it.

Rukia couldn't wash away the feeling of hunger for Toshiro since that day. And she knew that, it was so wrong too, but yet it felt so right. The way he held her, the way he made her safe. She shouldn't shake it off.

And when they both entered the car together, oh how badly she wanted to touch his hand with hers.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry its late, I had some trouble with my internet, and I got grounded for a while. I hope you like the chapter though. **

**Thanks for reading, comments are grateful here.**

**-xXAnetXx : 3**


	3. Lying on Tides

Dark Nights:

Chapter 3: Lying on Tides

Rukia couldn't sleep that night, the actions she took still haunting her as if she did something horribly bad, it was as if it was wrong to enjoy the fact she made out with Toshiro on a romantic ride on a Ferris wheel, and every time she thought about it, her stomach would drop and she would feel her face burn a bright red.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Everything about it confused her, and she couldn't shake off the feeling. But she wouldn't lie, she loved the fact Toshiro sounded so protecting of her, and she would shudder with joy every time a mental picture of his emerald eyes that would only stay on her popped up in her mind.

And that night Rukia felt a hopeless regret that made her happy. She like being on the dangerous course, but was it the right one? She knew Toshiro cared about her since last year, but honestly she never thought she would like him the same way.

And she felt uneasy.

And one question kept hovering in her mind, how was she going to face him tomorrow?

**The Next Day: **

"Ok Kuchiki, my _new _maid, let's get started with the first task I wickedly made up for you!" Toshiro said a wicked grin and his emerald eyes twinkling with revenge.

Rukia was so pissed at him, she almost forgot about how nervous she was meeting Toshiro again, with the make-out session the happen the other day still replaying in her mind. But he didn't even seem to mind! _What a jerk! _She cringed.

Toshiro smile turned into his signature, cocky, smirk. "Get in the car," he said pointing the way out as if she was a stupid idiot, that didn't know her own way around her own house. "It's going to be a long day." he said, and Rukia let out a moan her body slouching as she made her way out.

"Just one week and 6 days to go!"

Another moan. "Seriously, stop rubbing it in; I think the whole town already knows!" Rukia shouted at him, anger against him at its max. This is why she never thought of dating him, and right now she thought she was a crazy person for even kissing him.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your stomach from regurgitating its food."

"Oh shut up Hitsugaya."

"Rukia, go to the passenger seat, there's a special gift for you." Toshiro said closely behind the Kuchiki girl, ignoring her comment completely.

Rukia did was she was told and opened the door with an unsatisfied look that she had been sort of expecting. A maid outfit. "No way in hell!" Rukia shouted, "Hitsugaya your out of your freak'n little mind if you think I'm going to wear that _thing_ for you!"

"You'll make such a sexy-maid when you put it on." Toshiro said with a glimmer of his emerald eyes, lightly shoving her into the car. "Just think of it as payback for the pool incident." He said.

Rukia got in the car, crossed arms, and furrowed eyebrows. "You better not even consider me changing in the back of this car!" Rukia said. "Cause I will die before I let you see me naked."

* * *

"It won't fit!"

"Push it in then! Argh! There see it wasn't that hard!"

"Well it's not like if I have a choice."

"Just go faster Toshiro,"

"I can only go so fast Rukia!"

"Uhh... No breaks, Argh... oh Gawd..."

"We have two weeks, let's just enjoy it."

Rukia moaned.

"Argh, it's so tight!" He shouted. "Dimmit Rukia I'm wet now!"

"Sorry it's not my fault, I don't do this every day."

"Well if I were you, I would start getting use to it."

Ok you perverts, you're probably thinking 'What the heck!' or 'Where's the mature rating!' but this is not what you're thinking at all, both teens are doing the laundry. Yes, the laundry.

"Toshiro how hard is it to make the stupid machine go faster by just hitting a button?" Rukia shouted grunting from the piles of heavy cloths she had to carry in her new "Sexy-maid outfit" that Toshiro picked out for her.

"There's too much stuff in it, it won't fit!" Toshiro shouted back from the small room trying to make the washing machine spin. "Why am I even doing this, I didn't lose the bet!"

"It's because you felt bad for me and probably wanted to see my butt every time I bent down." Rukia said with a satisfied smirk as she dropped the load of dirty cloths into a basket, stretching with a sore back.

"We'll finish the rest later." Toshiro said. "Now, go make me food." he said waving his hand dismissively and shoving both of them into his pockets, leaving Rukia gawking at how selfish he could be.

"ASS!"

"No rest for the wicked~" Rukia heard him say, picturing his stupid smirk, and his whole body language practically saying. "Paybacks a bitch." No doubt she certainly felt like he was one.

XXX

"Ok," Toshiro said, Rukia's back turned to him as she ate the left-over scraps he "Saved" her. "I know you probably hate me right now-"

"Hate? No, I don't - _Despise_ - you at all." Rukia said drowning in sarcasm as she rolled her violet eyes, never landing on him. She could feel to couch move as he fidget in his spot.

"Aww come'n Rukia, play fair," Toshiro whined. "Don't pull the 'Guilt' act on me." he said scooting closer and crossing his legs Indian style, bouncing up and down causing Rukia to twitch.

Ok, sure she was acting childish, but he was just as bad. "I demand to be moved." she said putting the plate down and crossing her arms stubbornly.

Toshiro of course, took this the childish way, and he broke out into an ear to ear grin. "Moved?" he said shoving her roughly, making her eyes bolt to him with anger as she regained balance.

But Rukia only saw a smile on Toshiro's face and she relaxed. Fighting against him was like giving up your body, either way; she was cornered into his trap. "Fine, what do you want me to do now?" Rukia asked with a heavy sigh.

"Lighten up Rukia, I'm not that cruel," he said. "Haven't you checked the clock, it's already past nine." he said getting up and yawning fakely. "There's an extra room to the opposite side of the hall, I'm not the only one that needs sleep around here." he said with a devilish glance and a small smile as he walked away. "Goodnight."

Rukia felt her heart beat quickly, and she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. "Goodnight..." she muttered, feeling frozen in time, still remembering the flash of his emerald eyes that were only meant for her. She couldn't even twitch, and for a while she thought she would never move again. Toshiro had to always flip the mood around, and Rukia could never guess what he was going to do next.

It was almost terrifying for her.

But why was she scared? Rukia was a slave to sleep, this question still hovering around her as she slept in the unfamiliar bed. Rukia was, without a doubt, shaken by Toshiro, and it seemed like, there was never an end to it.

* * *

"Rukia, wake up!" The voice, different, stronger. "_Rukia_~" The voice was low, and close. "What am I gonna do with you?" Rukia's eyes fluttered open and the blurry image of Toshiro came into focus.

Her heart skipped a beat; she got defensive and felt the need to attack, which is until she finally realized Toshiro, was the one if front of her. "You know, if you keep sneaking up on me when I'm sleeping, I might actually punch t he living daylights out of you." Rukia said covering up her fear with a sigh.

Toshiro sighed too. "Well, it's not my fault you're too busy snoring to hear the clock ring." He said, crossing his arms and smirking at the half asleep girl.

Rukia through the blanket over her hand. "I barley wake up and I have to put up with your crap, just let me sleep some more!" she whined partly angry and partly asleep. "And I don't snore!"

Rukia heard Toshiro's footsteps get softer and softer until she finally heard his voice. "Too bad, and I was planning on visiting the park today, oh well..." he said with another sigh. Guess you'll spent your day off here, in your room, _snoring_."

Rukia shot up off the blankets, not even taking a second to properly get off the bed. "I DONT SNORE HITSUGAYA!" She shouted poking him in the shoulder with an index finger.

Toshiro waved his hands to the air innocently. "H-hey, I was joking," he said and Rukia relaxed. "Now, before we go to the park, run an favor for me, go to the meat place thingy, and go get Chrysies some food." he said.

Rukia felt her blood boil. "But you said it was my day off!" she whined.

Toshiro flicked her forehead. "A day off? Rukia, it's barley day two, I might be merciful but not _that_ merciful." he said and Rukia grabbed her forehead whimpering.

"You're such a jerk Toshiro." Rukia said, quickly stuck out her tongue.

Toshiro gave her a seductive smile. "If you only knew how much that turned me on." and he stuck out his tongue back to her, making Rukia react quickly with hard red blush on her face and clover her mouth with both her hands.

Rukia's was burning in blush as Toshiro just laughed at her, messing up her raven black her. "Take a joke Rukia." he said and walked out the door, leaving Rukia tanned with embarrassment.

Rukia felt like screaming. What was up with her lately? She found it hard to yell at Toshiro, or hit him for making such perverted remarks. She felt like she would blush every time she got near him. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ Rukia mentally shouted holding her breath and squeezing her eyes shut trying to get rid of the feeling.

But she couldn't hold her breath forever. So she let out a sigh. "The emotion with pass..." Rukia convinced herself. "I'm just a bit shaken up from the happenings that are cursing me lately..." she muttered.

After the badly needed shower Rukia hadn't seen Toshiro in the house, she decided to run the "favor" he talked to her about. Anyways, she needs a nice walk outside, plus, she could she Kaien.

When she got out, she remembered she didn't bring any other cloths except for the dirty ones that were in the washer, and she couldn't go out in public looking like a maid!

"Toshiro!" she called out. "Hey, do have any casual clothes that I could wear?" Rukia asked meeting up with him in the living room.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't go out in public dressed like a maid!" Rukia said. "Not to mention the ruckus Kaien would give me and the threats he would give you." Rukia said knowing the rocky relationship between the two guys.

Toshiro cursed under his breath. "Ahh... Fine..." He said. "In my room just get a shirt from my closet and some jeans." he said. "Though they're going to be a bit baggy since what guys wear is different from what girl's wear." he said.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well I know that." she said and walked off getting a blue dragon T-Shirt from his closet and some surprisingly dark skinny jeans that she hardy seen Toshiro wear.

Rukia started her quick walk out the door before she was stop by Toshiro. "Hey, not bad Kuchiki." he said with a chuckle.

Rukia smiled crossing her arms. "Toshiro, how come you never wear these jeans? You're always wearing the light blue torn up ones. These are like brand new and I found a pile of dust on them!"

Toshiro smirked. "Well don't worry, I'll put those on _a lot_ now since you've worn them." he said with a laugh at Rukia's expression that was covered in blush.

"Honestly you pervert!" She said and made her way out slamming the door shut with a ridiculous amount of force.

The walk was shorter than she expected, Rukia was lost in her mind, barely keeping track of the going on around her. She kept wondering about Orihime, and Ichigo, and of course Rangiku. And she remembered all the trouble they caused her last year, Ichigo being the worst.

She remembered how her friends got to her in the toughest of times, like when Ichigo ran away and she couldn't figure out which way was up, they were the first ones there for her, and without them... Rukia couldn't imagine what she would do without them.

Toshiro though, he was another story. He was always was the first to piss off Rukia, and he was always the first to help her. He always did what he wanted, but took into consideration Rukia's idea's and ended up doing whatever it was. And he, in the end, always looked out for her.

Hell.

Her life was one messed up pile of crap. But isn't everyone's?

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned to the sound of her name facing the black haired Kaien, surely towering above her with a smile. "'Bout time you showed yourself!" he said. "So running a quick errand for Ichigo?" he asked.

"No, Toshiro." Rukia said.

"Lazy ass," Kaien muttered making Rukia smile. "So came to pick up some cow, or is this time the carnivore bunny craving chicken?" Kaien asked with a laugh.

"Cow." Rukia said and Kaien held open the doors for her and she made her way over to the counter were she leaned her elbow on with a yawn. "So, Kaien, you never got around telling me what kind of horrible monster you are." Rukia said with sarcasm.

Kaien went to the back room still at a conversational distance. "Well, since you asked, I'm a vampire." he said, and Rukia caught the sideways glance he gave her. "But don't worry, I won't bite." he said with a chuckled and Rukia laughed along with him.

"So that's why you work at this dump," she said still not getting used to the meat that was raw in packages. "That sure does explain a lot, but why don't you work at a blood bank instead, or even a clinic, I'm sure they always have a spare pack of blood lying around somewhere." Rukia said.

"Ya, I tried that, but the blood there is all stale and dead-ish," he said with a smile. "At least here it has more flavor than an old man's that probably died from a heart attack." he said.

"Ok let stop taking about blood, I don't think it's worth having a whole conversation over, and plus, talking to a vampire about blood probably turns them on." Rukia said jokingly.

"Ok, then... how about you." he started coming into sight and setting the box on the table counter as he leaned on it.

"What about me?"

"What turns a human on?" Kaien asked.

Rukia blushed at the questioned. "Well, I'm not sure." she said. "For everyone it's different," she started to tap her foot. "Like for some guys, they like girls with big boobs, for others, they like small cute girly girls." she said. "And for some girls, they like strong guys, or freakishly skinny hot guys." Rukia said.

"Well none of those sound like you, Rukia." he said. "I'm guessing, you like adventure, danger, guys that make you smile and can start a fight, someone how can protect you, and someone you could yell at for being _too_ overprotective." he said. "Oh and of course someone who wouldn't insult your Chappy's, but I don't think there is a guy alive that would do that." he said.

Rukia blinked. "Ok Edward Cullen, stop reading my mind!" Rukia said. "Now what, when you go out into the sunlight your gonna shine like a million stars or what?" she said.

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Hey I wouldn't be joking around like that if I was a ordinary human." he said.

Rukia grabbed the box. "To bad I'm not any ordinary human." Rukia said with a smile and waved bye, walking out the door and excited about going to the park.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go to the park?" Rukia shouted at Toshiro who was lying on the couch watching whatever crap he was watching.

"We can't go." he said. "I need to check out the businesses at the Council and then, maybe tomorrow, or the day after we can go to the park." Toshiro said with a sigh.

"The what?" Rukia asked. "Who's the Council and what's your business there?" Rukia asked her eyebrows furrowed.

Toshiro put a hand to his forehead, "Look I don't feel like explaining right now," Toshiro said. "The Council is the higher-ups that make the Pack's laws; it's like out government ok?" Toshiro confirmed picking up a black winter coat.

"It's not cold outside." Rukia said, after all, it was summer; everyone should be wearing shorts and T-shirts.

Toshiro gave her a quick glance and a small mischievous smile. "It is where I'm going." he said and shut the door leaving Rukia alone in the now abandoned house.

"Bye..." Rukia muttered confused at what was going on between Toshiro and the Council. Whatever it was, it must be serious for Toshiro just to take off like that.

A day past and Rukia hadn't gotten a word from Toshiro or even a call. As a maid, she thought about leaving and making her escape, but as a friend, she worried about him and couldn't abandon a friend of hers.

She felt alone and she didn't like to be kept waiting. After all, it was those Council asses that took Rukia's vacation to go to the park away from her.

She scurried to her room, ripping off the quilts and throwing them to the floor searching for her cell phone. "Where are you, you piece of crap!" Rukia cursed.

When she finally found it, ironically in the backside pocket of her maid dress (that she never realized was there before), and quickly dialed to number from memory.

RING

Rukia's head jolted to the sound of another Ring, it came from the house at almost the exact moment Rukia did. She listened closely from where it was coming from as it got louder and louder as she walked out of her room.

RING

It sounded like it was coming from Toshiro's room, and she made her way in, turning on the lights and finding something that really pissed her off. "Dammit Toshiro!" Toshiro's phone was on his bed ringing, he had forgotten his phone.

Rukia shut her phone angrily shoving it back into her pockets, having nothing left to do but wait. But since Toshiro had a bigger TV in his room than she did, it wasn't a crime to turn it on.

She reached for the remote that was on the table, but something else caught her eye. It was a picture. The picture was taken at a crooked angle of Toshiro, as a child, he was smiling, apparently laughing at the one taking the photo.

"Hey stalker, not going through my underwear are you?" Rukia jumped as Toshiro was leaning on the wall a smirk that never died, paltered on his face.

Rukia recovered quickly. "Don't worry, you're skid-stain secret is safe with me," Rukia said with a smirk.

Toshiro rolled his emerald eyes setting down a black bag to the floor and standing next to Rukia, noticing she was looking at the photo he kept. "That was my father," Toshiro said. "My mother fell while she was taking the picture and he started laughing at her." Toshiro said.

Rukia smiled, looking at the picture and the difference of Toshiro's father, he had a mark on his arm that seemed like spirals of vines that ran do to his wrist. "You never told me about you parents." Rukia said.

"That's because I don't know anything about them since they died." Toshiro said. "I was an orphan, the only reason I knew that was because my caretaker at the time was my father's brother, so he told me the most he knew about them."

Rukia smiled sympathetically. "Well I'm sure they would have done all they could for you." Rukia said.

And Toshiro glanced at her. "Feeling bad for me, are you?" He asked with a smirk.

Rukia rolled her violet eyes. "Why? And sorry to change the subject, but you owe me." she said. "Get your car started while I change, were going to the park." And poor Toshiro sighed, doing as he was told.

* * *

"Ah~" Rukia said getting off the car with a breath of fresh air. "How refreshing..." the comfortable atmosphere made Rukia relax, but the children who ran around carelessly made Toshiro cringe.

"Let's go somewhere else Rukia," he whined clearly bored.

Rukia shook her head. "No way," she said with a smile that Toshiro blushed at. "I like it here." she said and ran off to a small merry-go-round, pushing some kids that were there in a fast circle, making their laughter louder.

Toshiro just decide to hand out near the car, apparently to cool for a park full of kids. Rukia was just too immature to see his logic.

Rukia though could say the same about him.

"Rukia?"

Rukia head whipped to the voice, for a first few seconds all she saw was a blurry figure, when it cleared, she saw it was Orihime who was standing there.

Rukia quickly hopped off with a smile, "Hey Orihime," she said. "What brings you to the park?" Rukia asked.

Orihime gave Rukia a sad look noticing the cloths she was wearing wasn't hers. "Can we talk somewhere quiet?" she asked not giving Rukia a chance to answer as she dragged her behind a rather large tree.

Orihime felt her face burn with anger and sadness. "How could you?" she asked. "How could you do this to Ichigo, especially since he gave you to whole trust?" she asked.

Rukia let out a confused laugh. "What are you talking about Orihime?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Rukia don't play dumb, I saw you, and I saw him _kiss_ you!" Orihime said. "And I can't believe you just dump him like a piece of rag and start _living_ with Hitsugaya! How could you do that?"

Rukia shook her head no. "Look," she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I never kissed Ichigo, and the only reason I'm at Toshiro's house is because I lost a bet and I have to do whatever he wants for two weeks." Rukia said.

Orihime flinched. "Rukia I _saw_ you," she said. "Right after the party, when Ichigo took you home and he pulled into a parking lot, I saw him kiss you, Rukia I was _there_." She said.

Rukia shook her head denying it; she grabbed her forehead and felt some pain come too. "Orihime I nev-"

_"Rukia, I love you."_

Rukia's violet orbs widened to max. Ichigo's voiced echoed through her hurting mind. Every bit of his words clear as crystal. "Oh my gosh..." she muttered feeling a bit uneasy.

"Now do you remember?" Orihime asked feeling her face start to get warm. "Rukia what were you thinking?" she asked.

Rukia felt horrible, she kissed him and led him on just to flirt with Toshiro the next day, how _could_ she do that? And why the hell did she forget about it?

Rukia walked away. "I have to go." she said quickly pacing to the car.

Toshiro was next to her in a nano second. "Rukia what happened? I saw you talking to Orihime? Rukia!" He grabbed her arms to keep her for moving any father.

Rukia didn't- couldn't- look Toshiro in the eyes, her face stayed down, and her face started to get hot from how much she was holding back the tears. "Take me home." she said.

"What?"

"Take me home Toshiro!" She said harshly breaking free from his grasp and opening the back car door and hopping in avoiding the mirror and staring out the window.

Toshiro flinched and did as he was told looking frequently to his review mirror and watching Rukia closely. "What happened? What did she tell you?" he asked.

Rukia stayed silent.

Toshiro gave a heavy sigh. "Rukia, I'm your friend, tell me!" he said. "What did she tell you, I want to help." he pleaded Rukia not even flinching to his words.

_'What a horrible friend I am too you...'_ Rukia kept in her thoughts. _'How could I do that to my own best friends, how could I just... betray them like that?'_ She asked herself in disgust.

"Rukia... If it's about the kiss, I'm sorry." He said making Rukia silently gasp. "It was my fault I shouldn't have done that to you, I just..." he couldn't finish his sentence and Rukia made an effort to look at him.

"Toshiro," She muttered. "Thank you, but it's not your fault." she said going back to silence. _'If anything I should be the one apologizing to you...' _

Before Toshiro could even pull the brake to her house Rukia was out of the car. She felt like bursting out into tears the whole ride, but she tried so hard to hold them in.

And when she slammed the door shut, she fell back against it, crying into her hands and siding down the cold wooden door with her back. She couldn't stop the tears, they just kept falling.

"Rukia!"

Rukia couldn't make out the voice, she just felt rough arms grab her and pull her into a hug. She couldn't hear anything except her crowding thoughts, she couldn't see anything because of the tears blurring her vision, and she just wanted to cry.

"Rukia, what happened?" The person a asked and Rukia finally took the courage to look up, the words dead and her breath almost stopping from her shock.

It was Ichigo.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut hoping for everything to go away, she knew nothing would. The pain brought more tears until she had no more. And the more Rukia thought about it the tighter she clenched Ichigo's shirt, never even took one glance at him. "I'm sorry..." she said.

Ichigo flinched. "For what?" he asked. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you and..." And what? Was she going to blurt out that she and Toshiro had a romantic evening trying to beat the other on a bet? "And never-"

Ichigo let out a low chuckle. "Rukia, what are you talking about?" he asked as Rukia looked up at him her hair messed up and her violet eyes red and puffy.

"T-the kiss after the party, don't you remember?" she muttered softly under her breath.

Ichigo shook his head with a smile. "Rukia, nothing happened like that, I swear, you have some freaky dreams." he said cradling her into his shoulder.

A part of Rukia wanted to stay like that, she didn't want to move, she just wanted to stay in his arms, but another part of Rukia was yelling at her telling reminding her how she ended up like that in the first place.

She broke off standing up and saying. "Ichigo, I am going to take a nap." And with that she stomped out of the living room, leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo. And secretly, Rukia was very glad that her friends didn't hate her, because in a lot of ways, she would hate herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Liked it? Very creative eh? Let's see what's gonna happen after the nap... in the next chapter that is. Bye guys/chicks, please comment (all opinions are read) or review! ^^**


	4. Lovely Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_"_Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Thinking/Talking Soul Spirits_**

**Talking voice Rukia hears.**

* * *

**Dark Nights**

Chapter 4: Lovely Promise

Darkness.

Why do we fear it?

Is it a fear created by the mind and others logic? Or, is something really there to fear?

But somehow even if everything's is lost, we, humans, still are able to react to what's happening. We are able to find the smallest light, and use it to break the life binding chains that bind us to our sorrows.

If we have the smallest sign of life, our broken bodies still move. And, the cry of pain, gives us what it takes to keep moving.

We make it by.

So is there really anything to fear at all?

Heartbeats cannot truly beat in harmony if there aren't others to connect to.

So cry till your lungs burst, have the killer pain that you fear, fall into loves spell, and be scared until you feel like you're about to die, because that's what makes life, life. And you truly wont live life until you have tasted a bit of darkness, and don't worry, light will always will be waiting, and will embrace you with open arms.

Just like darkness fills the sky at night, the stars and moon are its light.

Just like your room is horribly dark, you find the switch and turn on the light.

Just like you heart is on the verge of lost, and you feel you can't do anything, you feel enslaved. Take a breath, and in a few seconds, light will be right in front of you, you might not see it, but that's because you're not looking for it.

Rukia Kuchiki hasn't learned that yet.

**"But that's what the game is for." **

Echoes.

Rukia heard echoes. The voice to far to make out. She was engulfed in darkness, and couldn't hear her own voice. The weird feeling of not being able to do anything, sent a cold chill right down her back.

She didn't like anything about it.

**"Ru...ia..." **barley making out the sound of her own name Rukia's eyes went wide and searched for the source of the sound. **"R...kia.." **she heard again.

She wanted to answer, but her mouth make any sound except for the whimpers of fear slowly crawling to her.

**"Why... ar... u... sc...ar...ed?"**The voice was horrifyingly familiar, and Rukia wanted to run away from it all. But just as her voice wouldn't sound, her legs wouldn't move.

**"Rukia,"** the voice said. **"It's about time you paid a visit!" **the voice exclaimed happily.

Rukia felt a bit defensive moving away from the fear. "Who are you?" she tried, but even if she knew the words, no voice came out. She flinched in fear of not being able to hear her own voice.

**"Rukia there's no need for you to know my name, but before you ask, the reason why you can't speak here is because the darkness in between us, is like space, in space there's no sound."**

Rukia relaxed a bit still bothered.

**"Something's troubling you, am I right?" **the voice said. "**You are bothered by the fact that you kissed both your friends, and feel a likeness towards both of them."**

Rukia cringed at how right the voice was.

**"No need to be defensive though," **she said. **"They don't hate you, and you know that, but the reason you feel so bad is that, you hate yourself for doing such things." **the voice said. **"but was it your fault you had too much alcohol? Well yes but, you're not afraid of being with one of them, your afraid of what the other might think if choose to elope with one of the two."**

Rukia opened her mouth in protest, but even if there was no sound no words came out.

**"Rukia, you are worried over nothing, no matter what if they really care for you, they won't desert you for whatever choice you make." **she said. **"Toshiro let you go without fighting, Ichigo left you for over half a year, but both are still your friends are they not?"**

Rukia hung her head down.

**"Rukia your the most amazing thing that happened to them, don't cry over that."** she said. **"Now I have to take my leave, I wish you luck Rukia."**

And Rukia let out a small smile, breaking away from the darkness and finding herself staring at the ceiling of her room. She felt better, a lot better.

* * *

Rukia happily walked along the long corridor entering the living room without a care in the world.

"Rukia!"

The world just crash landed.

Rukia turned on heel her eyes landing on Ichigo and the mouth letting out a small 'huh?" sound as she gawked at the orange haired teen with curiosity.

Ichigo walked up to her nearly stomping, and crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly. "Don't 'huh?' me, why did you just walk off on me like that after the freak'n scare you gave me, you idiot!" he said, Rukia recognizing the anger on his face now that he was up close.

Rukia's "Ruki-Senses" kicked in and she quickly got defensive. "Wh-who are you calling an idiot?" She shouted back, anger quickly rising.

"You're an idiot so I called you and idiot, you idiot!" Ichigo shouted back his eyebrows furrowing in deeper than usual.

"Don't call me an idiot, you idiot!"

"Say what?" he shouted back. "Your the one with the freak'n mood swings!"

Rukia glared at him. "Oh shut up!" she spat out. "It's not like your oh so perfect, you're like a kid's parent with a damn 'protect everyone' issue!" Rukia shouted back.

Ichigo rolled his amber eyes, giving up, knowing Rukia would win anyway. "Whatever," he said. "Would you care to tell me what happened and why you were crying a waterfall?" he asked.

Rukia avoided any eye contact with Ichigo. "It doesn't matter," she was with a painful smile getting her courage and looking at Ichigo. "I was just having a chick complex." Rukia said.

Ichigo gave her a small smile.

"Wait a second, what are you even doing in my house?" Rukia asked placing her hands to her hips and furrowing her raven eyebrows deep. "Ichigo you better have a really good alibi!"

Ichigo sweat dropped scratching the back of his head. "Well you see… I was… I was looking for you so we could hang out or something… you know, like… well… Rukia!" Ichigo moaned not finding the words he wanted.

Rukia laughed. "You moron…" she said shaking her head in disbelief. She slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down and looking for the remote. "Did you make breakfast Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Grab yourself a bowl of cereal," Ichigo said sourly, sitting right beside Rukia, grabbing the remote from her hands and changing the channel.

To his surprise, she didn't even strike back, she just stared at him, in her own cute way that made Ichigo uncomfortable.

"Ichigo," Rukia said tilting her head. "Do you remember the time we went to my backyard and children?" Rukia asked. "We got lost, and we ended up falling asleep under a cherry blossom tree."

Ichigo thought for a second. "No, I can't say I remember." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled, "Then let's go outside!" she said grabbing Ichigo's hand and running through the corridor, to the outside door. She didn't take a moment to hesitate and run out the door.

Ichigo stood in his spot, in awe of how big her backyard was. "Wow…" he said and Rukia turned around to face him.

The yard was at least the size of two houses, and they were filled with cherry blossom trees that were so delicate they would fall as the wind would blow, and in between it all laid a lake, reflecting the blossoms and colors of the sky. _Rukia's brother got some serious wacked out tastes, _Ichigo thought.

"You still don't remember do you?" Rukia asked shaking her head in disbelief and walking slowly forward going deeper into the forest of blossoms, Ichigo fallowing closely behind. "We were in the 3rd grade…"

**Flashback:**

"Ichigo! Wait up!" Rukia shouted chasing after Ichigo who was far ahead of her. "No fair my legs are shorter than yours!" she cried, panting from exhaustion. Why did they have to play tag? She knew she would lose.

"Ya and so is your temper!" Ichigo shouted back, watching Rukia as she stopped for a short brake, her hands on her knees and panting. "Oh come'n, you can't already be tired!" Ichigo complained his hands on his hips.

Rukia look up at him and whimpered, her lip quivering uncontrollably.

"Fine, well take a break."

Rukia gave him a thankful smile and Ichigo waited as Rukia caught up. "Let's rest under that cherry blossom tree." Rukia said pointing to the tree closest to the lake. She looked to Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo felt his cheeks go hot. "U-Uh ya…" he watched her hum, eye closed and absolutely careless. He stared at her hand; wanting to hold it and hug her, but how could he? She would freak out! Why does he even feel this way for her?

By the time he knew it, they were already under the tree, Rukia sitting down and patting the grass next to her. "Come on Ichigo, sit down." She said with her cute smile.

"Ya…" he mutter sitting down and watching Rukia. She though, was watching the sky.

"Ichigo," she said softly, slowly looking into his eyes and reading his heart. "Will you tell me another story?" she asked referring to the stories Ichigo's mother would tell him, and he would then tell her.

Ichigo cracked a smile. "Your brother isn't telling you any? So what this is my job now?" he laughed putting a hand to her head and messing up her raven black hair.

She blushed rather madly, breaking away from his hand. "Stop it!" She said. "I'm not some kid Ichigo! Just tell me the story!" she yelled childishly Ichigo laughing at her.

"Ok, ok," he said waving his hands in front of himself, as she relaxed and he leaned against the tree again. "Once there was a boy and a girl…" he started. "Everything they did or think was absolutely opposite, but they still found a way to like each other." He said. "After some time, the girl had to leave, and the boy asked her if they would ever see each other again."

"Well did they?" Rukia panicked.

Ichigo looked down at her and laughed. "Hold on, let me finish." He said. "The girl gave him a red string, and she said that no matter what or where they were, they would always be connected and find each other again. And they did. "

Ichigo shoved and hand into his pocket and pulled out a small red string getting Rukia's hand and tying it around her finger and doing the same to his. "This way, we will always be connected."

Rukia stared at her finger. "You're so silly Ichiwo," she said puffing up one of her cheeks. She looked at him. "We don't need a silly string to tell us were connected, because we've been connected since we've met, maybe even before that, and no one in the world could change that." She said putting her hand on his.

"Then make me a promise." Ichigo said. "Promise me, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends." He said. "Even if were separated, lets meet again, like in the story, we will always be connected." He said.

Rukia nodded "And…" she yawned sleepily. "And…" her eyes started to get heavy and her head fell to Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm very sleepy…" she muttered cuddling up close to Ichigo, never finishing her sentence. "Thank you Ichigo…" she said breathing warm air softly onto his neck.

Ichigo smiled softly at the sleeping girl, putting his lips to the top of her head. "You're so strange, Rukia." He said putting his head on hers and falling into the spell of sleep.

**End:**

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, her head resting of something hard, and she found herself cuddled up next to Ichigo who was watching her with a smile. "It's 'bout time you woke up." He said with a smile as blush covered her face.

She broke away quickly, sitting up and covering her face. "What happened?" she asked avoiding Ichigo's eye contact as she stared at her surroundings.

They were still outside, and they were under a cherry blossom tree, near a lake. "Remember?" Ichigo asked. "This is the same tree where we rested under, and made the promise." He said.

Rukia looked at him. "Oh ya…" she muttered. "I remember the story you told me," she said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded getting up from the soft grass and giving Rukia his hand. "You never finished you sentence." He said as Rukia took his hand and helped her up.

Rukia tilted her head. "Lets see…" she muttered. "I guess I was about to say: and don't break your promise strawberry' or something along those lines." Rukia said never letting go of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo laughed. "I doubt that." He said. "Come on, it's time to go back, it's starting to get dark." He said.

Rukia nodded.

And together they walked hand and hand under the cherry blossom trees, making sure never to forget their promise.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "What the hell happened to all my food?" She shouted slamming the refrigerator shut and stomping off to the living room were empty plates and cups laid horribly on the small coffee table.

"There's food in the fridge stop over exaggerating." Ichigo said waving his hand dismissively.

Rukia shook with anger pointing to the fridge. "All that's left is carrots and broccoli and all that healthy crap!" She shouted.

"Well it's not like you need the junk food, I bet you already gained 5 pounds since the summer began." Ichigo said.

Rukia blushed hard grabbing her stomach. "Oh shut up!" she reached for the half-full bag of popcorn and threw it at Ichigo, it landing perfectly on his head as she stomped out.

Ichigo peeked out of the popcorn bag with a small smile. "This is how it should be." He said. "Rukia being Rukia, her careless, angry, reckless self." He muttered closing his eyes and thinking about the girl that drove him crazy.

"Rukia is Rukia, and nothing in the world could change that."

* * *

Ichigo woke up rubbing his sore neck after a horrible sleep on the couch since Rukia didn't let him sleep in a room. "Damn that chick…" he muttered getting up and going to the nearest restroom.

Rukia though, she had a great sleep, and when she woke up, she immediately decided to call Toshiro, she felt bad after the way she treated him and she wanted to apologize.

She got up and stretched, admiring the outside world from the window, and walking out the door.

In a matter of a few minutes, amber met violet.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said scratching his head. "What's up?" Rukia had almost forgot that Ichigo had slept over and it took a while for her to see that Ichigo was half naked in front of her smiling at her as if nothing was wrong.

She found herself staring at his face, to his chest, then his light blue boxers that was his only cloths.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia said covering her mouth and trying to hide her blush. "Um… get some cloths you idiot…" she muttered under her breath, her eyes fixed of the corridor floor.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rukia furrowed her eye brows turning towards Ichigo. "Cant you hear?" she shouted. "Put on some freak'n cloths you idiot!" she shouted and quickly realized she was looking at him again and hid her face.

Ichigo looked down. And after a while he blushed finally realizing what Rukia was talking aobut. "Oh shit!" he shouted. "Rukia, oh gawd, I'm so sorry!" he said going into the restroom and peeking his head out.

Rukia gave Ichigo a worried look. "Did you even bring extra cloths you idiot? Oh what am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "I know, I'm a handful."

"You and Toshiro both." Rukia said. "You guys are like horrible twins and find new ways to torture me every day." She said putting a hand to her forehead. "Anyways I'll get you some of brothers cloths, but clean up first." She said.

Ichigo nodded.

Rukia walked back to the corridor into her brothers room and grabbed his never used cloths quickly, laying them out in front of the restroom door and walking to the kitchen to get the phone.

She was still eager to call her friend.

RING

RI-

"Rukia!" Toshiro said and Rukia laughed at the sound of Toshiro worried voice. "What happened? Are you all right? Do you need anything?" he asked quickly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm the one that called you, so let me speak first." She said. "I'm calling you to tell you I'm fine, and that you don't need to worry about me," she said. "And I also called to apologize," she said. "for acting so cruel when you were trying to help me."

Rukia heard Toshiro 'hmph' on the others side of the phone. "I almost couldn't sleep you dummy," he said. "you went all emo on me, I thought you were just having a PMS moment on me, but still I was worried." Toshiro said. "I knew I shouldn't of taken you to the park, you and your stupid ideas-"

"Ok, where's the off button to your motor mouth?" Rukia asked with a small chuckle. "Anyways, I just wanted to call to tell you I was alright," Rukia said. "Maybe we can go out for dinner or something to make up for the absence of my maid-working." Rukia said dreading the thought of putting on that outfit again.

"Oh you defiantly owe me Kuchiki," Toshiro said. "and be expecting the labor, cause there's not going to be any rest for the wicked." He said.

Rukia laughed. "Ok, we'll talk later, bye… _Snowflake_." She said quickly.

"What the hell did you sa-"

Rukia hung up with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Ichigo peered out of the restroom finding the cloths Rukia promised on the floor. "Huh, well the Kuchiki has a heart after all." he said picking up the nicely folded cloths up and going back into the restroom.

"Rukia is Rukia, and nothing in the world can change that."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is me apologizing for the lateness, I got busy all week. Urgh. Stupid Semester tests. Anyways heres some IchiRuki for the fans, dont worry I didnt forget ; )**

**R&R plwease ^^**


	5. Count

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 5: Count

Toshiro cringed. "That stupid midgit hung up on me!" He shouted to the phone slamming it to the phone stand. "The freak'n nerve!" he muttered under his breath.

But how could he stay mad at her if he was about to leave her for the rest of his life?

Toshiro let out a large sigh, his back crashing to the cold wall, and he threw his head back against it. "Damn... Everything is so srewed up..." he said closing his emerald eyes and hearing the silence that filled the room.

How was it that, he was so effected by this girl? And still, it was his last day on this world, after sixteen painful years. So why did leaving _her_ feel so horrible? After the hell he was put through.

Even though he denied himself any feeling towards her from the school year, why was it that every time she cried over Ichigo, he would feel his heart rot and find it difficault to find comferting words? Truth be told, he somtimes wanted to shout at her and tell her to get over it and she still had him, but how strage would that be.

It was as if she couldnt see what was right infront of her, and Toshiro was aways the sweaper. Picking up the leftovers. Even till the end, he dragged _her_ off the ground, as painful as it was, watching _her_ cry over another, he still brought _her_to safty, even if it wasnt him that _she_ was crying over.

So why was it that he felt so empty? Leaving this world, with no satifaction. Now Toshiro wouldnt be Toshiro if he did that. So Toshiro did what he usually did and decied that if it was going to be his last day in this world, or the last day with _her_, he would live it to the fullest.

And thats were the trouble starts.

Rukia hummed a soft tune, making up the noise as it went on and on. Walking around her bedroom, picking up her dirty cloths and tosing them into her laundry bucket. She felt like today was going to go easy and smooth.

How wrong she was.

The door bell rang and it eachoed through the mansion. Rukia could even her Ichigo yell from the restroom. "Get the door Rukia!" While she past by the restroom.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Who else will?" she asked sarcasticaly. It was probably the UPS dude or the mail man. Maybe, to her luck, it would be a girl scout selling Thin-Mints and the carmel covered coconut cookies that Rukia couldnt remember the name of.

She oped the door and wanted to shut it right when she saw who it was.

And so she did.

"Ru-"

BAMN. Right on the face.

"OWWWWWW!" Rukia heard Toshiro scream in pain as he rubbed his nose with one hand and opened the door with the other. "Damnit what was that for Kuchiki?" He shouted recovering fairly quickly, making Rukia wonder if she should've slammed the door harder.

"It came from love." she said sarcastically putting a hand to her hip.

"Hmph, and this is why, no one in their right minds would fall in love with you." He said. Though, he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"That's what you think." Rukia said with a satisfied smirk and turned her back to him, plomping herself on the couch and setting her hand to her cheek. "You crazy mutt."

"Haha." Toshiro said. "Make the dog jokes, you midget." he said rolling his eyes. Then the most uncontrollable thing happend, his ears wiggled and he heard the sound of water running, but all this thoughts were broken when Rukia couldnt help but break out laughing.

"Y-Your ears!" She laughed grabbing her stomach with one hand and pointing to Toshiro with the other. "they wiggled! haha!" she quickly leaned over next to Toshiro and pulled on his ears still laughing. "How cute." she said.

Toshiro couldnt stop the blush that came to his cheeks, half of it coming from how embarresed he was and the other half on how Rukia was treating him. Damn that werewolf sense of his. "S-Stop it Rukia!" he said slapping her hands off. "Its not my fault its the super werewolf hearing shit," he said clearly annoyed. "And the water is running." he said.

Rukia thought for a second. "Water? Oh! Thats simple, it's 'cause-"

"Rukia! How do you expect me to wear this cloths when you forgot the freak'n underwear!" Ichigo shouted stomping out of the hall with nothing but a towel and anger on his face.

Toshiro cringed.

Rukia just laughed. "Oops. Sorry." she said. "I'm not used to breaking into brothers underwear cabnet." she said. "and I was in a bit of a hurry," she admited.

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. "Well whatever, just point the way and I'll get it myself." he said.

"Last room to the right." Toshiro said before Rukia could even open her mouth. "And its the third drawer."

Ichigo and Rukia staired at Toshiro with worry Ichigo more confused and Rukia a bit dissapointed in the way he spoke. "Toshiro..." she muttered softly, her frown ruining her lovely face.

Toshiro sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry, that came out a little ruff." he said, knowing it was the memories of before that caught him off guard.

Ichigo was the first to speak. "Hey, it's no big thing, right Rukia?" he said.

Rukia though, didnt give him an answer.

"Right... uh... i'll go get Byakuya's undies."

Toshiro felt horror and greatly uncomfortable to Rukia's dagger-like stairs. He knew it would mean the end if he even dared to look at her, but if he didn't he would still suffer the same fate. So he gathered what was left of his courage and drowned honor and looked up at the young Kuchiki, giving her a weak laugh.

To his shock, Rukia wasnt even looking at him. Instead she was staring at the carpet. "Toshiro." she said. "I probably made things uncomfortable between the three of us..." she muttered. "And I'm sorry for the trouble I've cause, but honestly I have one messed up life, so the crap that comes my way I wouldnt be able to make it out with the both of you, so... I dont know... what I'm trying to say is..."

Toshiro smiled and shook his head. "Crazy..." he muttered. "You don't have to say anything," he said so desprately wanting to put a hand to her cheek. "If anything, my life is more messed up than yours." he laughed off.

Rukia sighed and fell to her side, grabing the couches pillow and shoving it into her face. "I feel like such a shithead." she said into the pillow.

Toshiro laughed and gave her a symathic look. Wondering how many more seconds he would have in this whole day, just to be so relaxed. "Well I can't say anything against that." Toshiro's said.

Rukia throw the pillow to his face without even looking and glared at him. "Once Ichigo gets ready, lets all go out and do something, or maybe just drive around town, or go shopping, I know! Lets go to the beach! We can bring Rangiku, and Renji, and Kaien!" she practicaly begged.

Toshiro gave her a concered look. "Rukia..."

She stood up with excitment. "Come on Toshiro it's summer! We're teens! We're supposed to go to the beach and break arms!" she said happily dragging him up by the hand and not letting go. "Please!" she begged.

Toshiro sighed, it was his last day after all. "Fine, we'll see what Ichigo and the others say."

"Great! I'll call up Rangiku and them right now!" Rukia said rushing to her room and slipping on the wooden floor only to quickly slide back up. "Imalright!" she spoke all togethor.

Toshiro just shook his head in, the weird feeling she gave him was so hard to explain, no words could fit it. Simple nor complicated. He was absoulutly sure that, Ichigo felt the exacts same way. "Baka..."

Ichigo came out of the hall scratching his head. "What's up with her?" he asked.

"The midgets says we're going to the beach." he said to Ichigo with a smile. "We can't say 'no' now huh?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess not, sounds like she already made up her mind." he said. "So... "

"I call shot gun!" they both said toghethor.

"But I dont wanna drive!" they both whined.

Then the room was filled with silence, and the two boys watched each other with childish smiles and laugheter. "We'll make Kaien drive." Toshiro said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Poor dude." he muttered. "What's up with the hatered other than the fact you're Lycan and he's bloodsucker?" he asked sitting down next to Toshiro.

"Eh... it's fun to have an enemy." Toshiro said shurgging and leaning back against the couch.

"Dont'cha mean Rival?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro smiled. "No, you're my rival Kurosaki, Kaien is me enemy." Toshiro said enphesizing 'rival' and 'enemy'. "There's a difference." he said with 'guy talk' attituede.

Ichigo gave him a small smile that slowly faded. "And where does that put Rukia?" he asked.

Toshiro also, felt his happyness die down. "Rukia..." he muttered facing Ichigo, both teens with a serious look on their face. "Rukia is excactly we're you put her." he said. "I feel the same way."

Ichigo flashed a half smile and Tohsiro did the same. They didnt neeed words to know that, no matter what happens, who ever Rukia ended up with, they both would protect her till the end, even if it destroid them. But that was the fun part.

Rukia came running out, jumping over the couch and landing in between the two guys with a happy smile on her face as she looked at both of them. "Get ready boys, sunburns and salty-water here we come!" she said wrapping her arms around their shoulders and bringing them closer to her.

"We're gonna have a blast!"

* * *

"This is the most boringest day ever..." Rukia whinded rolling the window up and down as she stared mindlessly out the window of Ichigo's car. Traffic was building up and Ichigo had to get some stuff from his house, not to mention he also had to pick up Rangiku since, her car had 'broken down'.

Toshiro glanced back at her. "Baka, we barley get in the car and your already dissapointed, this is why we never do what you want." he said.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. "Bakabakabakabaka!" she said.

Ichigo laughed, "C'm on now, don't be so childish Rukia." He said. "And plus you know it's not that far of a drive to my house." he said, "and it would be quick, I swear, it would be the last thing I wanted if I spent more than a minuite in the place."

Rukia nodded. "I know." she said.

* * *

Ichigo got out of the car, streching his arms and back and then looking back and Rukia and Toshiro. "Whish me luck." he said and soluteded them off.

"RUKI-CHWAN~" Isshins voice was unmistakeable as Rukia saw him push through Ichigo tossing him to the floor and trying to break through the glass window. "OH MY THIRD DAUGTER YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

Rukia laughed nervously and looked at Toshiro who was completely and untterly shocked. "This is why I wanted to make things quick." she said opening the door and helping up Ichigo who was plotting revenge on his old man.

"DAMNIT DAD!" Ichigo cursed. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AGAIN!" he shouted his fist in the air ready to attack.

"Oh son, you're to weak for Rukia-Chwan~, she needs a man!" Isshin enthusiased. He grabbed Rukia's hands and held them up infront of her. "Rukia." he said. "Tell me what you need- no want- and it'll be yours, if my boy isnt treating you correctly just say the word and I will put him in his place!" Isshin said.

Ichigo and Rukia blushed the color of Ichigo's name. "M-Mr. Kurosaki!" Rukia said. "I-Ichigo and I a-aren't... w-we..."

"CUT IT OUT DAD YOUR MAKING HER UNCOFERATBLE!" Ichigo said swinging his fist up a blasting his father to the sky. "hurry Rukia! For and old FAG he recovers quickly!" he said taking Rukia inside the house and locking the door.

Toshiro wondered if he should've gotten out of the car or not. But he was happy he didnt.

Yuzu and Kairin came running down the stairs, Yuzu giving Rukia and open armed hug and Kairin giving her the usual 'hey'. Truth was, Ichigo's sisters both adored Rukia.

"Rukia, it's been a while hasnt it?" Misaki said coming out of the kitchen. Rukia smiled and went up to hug Ichigo's mother. "How's Ichi-kun been doing, he's not being mean to you is he?" she asked brushing away Rukia's stray hair.

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo..." Rukia glanced towards him and he was already sending her 'I will kill you' singnals. "Ichigo hasnt changed much." she said, and Misaki laughed.

"Now that's not good-"

"ICHIGO!" Isshing broke through the cieling. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY THRID DAUGHTER!" he said already sparing with Ichigo in the living room.

Misaki sighed. "Isshin, leave the poor boy alone, I'm sure Ichigo just came to do something fairly quick." she said.

Ichigo smiled, his mother alwasy knew what was going on. "Ya, some friends of ours are going to the beach, so we're heading out too, I came by just to get my stuff." Ichigo said messing up Kairin's hair as she protest.

The door opened and Toshiro walked in with a sigh. "What's taken you guys so long?" he asked.

Isshin started to send strange vibes to all over. "I see it now... Its a love triangal, THE TWO MALES COMPETEING FOR THE HEROINE, WHAT A **HEATED**ROMANCE!" he said steam coming out of his notsrils and blood trickleing down his nose at the perverted images crossing his mind.

"DAD!" Ichigo blushed.

Misaki pulled Isshin's ear and dragged him outside ruthlessly. "That's enough Isshin, I thinkg you've caused enough trouble." she told him in a dark tone.

"Oh~ how cold..."

Ichigo gave Rukia a full hearted apoligy look, making his face seen wierd since he rarely gave those out. "Sorry Rukia, you know my family, there a whole bunch of crazies."

"Sounds familiar." Toshiro said clearly looking to Rukia.

"And what is that suppose to mean Hitsugaya?" Rukia shot back.

"Oh nothing~"

XXX

Ichigo's family waited outside, Yuzu and Kairin talking to Rukia from the window and Toshiro pretending not to really care but still focused on the conversation. Some how it ended up going from a new romance Anime to Chappy, and that's about whe Toshiro blanked out.

He was also getting stared at by the black-haired one, Kairin was her name, and he tried to ignore those.

Ichigo walked to the car, tossing his stuff to the trunk of the car and getting in the drivers seat. "Sorry for the wait guys," he said to his friends and then turned to his family. "Bye Mom, Kairin, Yuzu!" he waved. "I'll be home by... uh... I dont know... I'll be home!" he said and drove off.

"Bye Rukia-nee-chan! Ichi-nee! Uh... Snowflake!~" Yuzu's voice echoed.

Rukia laughed and Toshiro shot a 'I'm pissed off' glare towards her. "Say a single word, and your dead." he warned.

Rukia blew him off. "I like your family Ichigo," she said. "There never boring that's for sure, and they all care a lot about eachother, it's so unique to me." she said knowing her family was all buisness and no fun, well except for Shiryuki. But she is a bit _too_ fun.

"Ch. My family was defected from the very begining, how do you think I ended up with this orange hair." He said as he pointed to his head.

"Yeah, your right." Rukia agreed. "Your family is messed up." she said. "Now to Rangiku's!"

And the boys felt a sunden sense of dread as she said that.

* * *

Rangiku didnt take long to get in the car, but she did attract the most attention from her perverted neighboors. And when I called Kaien, he said he was already at the beach waiting for us. Renji though, he ended up riding with Kaien since his car broke down.

"Aya~" Rangiku complained faning herself. "Kurosaki cant you turn on the air it's burning up in here." she said.

Toshiro and Ichigo looked at eachother, then Rangiku. "It's not that it's hot in here, it's just that you tried to run from ten guys, in your (too small) bikini, and ended up in the car hunging Rukia making it look like some Yuri manga." Toshiro said plainly.

Rukai slapped him. "Like you know what that is you perverted old man!"

Rangiku hugged Rukia again. "Ruki-chan you understand!" Rangiku said. "All men are horrible! Never date perverts! Especially the white hair ones!" Rangiku said with a hiccup.

"Hey!" Toshiro protest.

"She's not talking about you," Rukia said. "She's talking about her ex-boyfriend, Gin, they broke up yesterday." Rukia said. "So she refills herself with saki."

"Refills?" Ichigo and Toshiro asked.

Rukia just gave them a cute, innocent, smile. "Don't judge."

XXX

By the time the friend s arived to the hot beach Kaien and Renji were chilling out in a shack house resturaunt waiting for tham. Rukia, as always, was the first to get out and stretch her numb limbs.

"Ahhh..." she said with relief. "Finally the beach! I love it!" she said and started running for the water.

Ichigo grabbed the excited girl by the hoodie, " Slow down Rukia, we have to meet up with Kaien and Renji first, plus you can't go in the water like that." he said refering to the jeans and T-shirt she was still wearing.

Rukia blushed in embarresment. "Tch. I knew that." she said turning her back towards him and crossing her arms.

"RUKIA!"

Everyone turned around to the two shirtless men waving and running their way. Renji was unmistakable with that funky hair color of his, but it took a while for Rukia to realize Kaien was running next to him.

A smile blew up on Rukia's face as she waved back. "Kaien-dono! Renji!"

Ichigo glanced down towards Toshiro. "No suffix for Renji?"

"Thats not a good thing." Toshiro said in disgust. "She respects Kaien more..." he muttered.

Kaien ran up to Rukia picking her off the ground and hugging making everyone almost fall to the floor, well, Rangiku was already on the floor. "Kuchiki!" He put her down messing up her hair. "You get cuter by the second." he said.

Toshiro and Ichigo's jaws dropped.

Rukia slapped Kaien's hand away. "Oh stop it Kaien-dono, you flattery is useless." she said turning around to face the others. "Now, I'm gonna go change, I'm not waisting a second of my vacation." and so she walked off the the nearest restroom, the boys putting up the umbrella and ice-chest to were they were going to stay.

But once Rukia came out and greeted her friends once again, all eyes went to her, the beautiful smile she hand on her face, it was all so damn cute for those guys. "hiya!" she said.

Rukia wore a two piece blue bikini, outline in purple, and a white jacket that seemed to belong to her brother since there were cherryblossoms and in was fairy big on her body.

"Let's get in the water," she said and dragged Rangiku by the hand. The salt water was nice and warm, and the two girls played with beach balls, gettign eyeballed from all over.

Though the men who were stairing at the girls were also recieving glares from the guys in the gang.

Rukia looked around to her friends, none of them were in the water besides Rangiku. "What's wrong guys, the water isnt cold." Rukia said saddened by the looks on their faces.

Ichigo sighed stepping in the water first, "I swear if anyone touches you somewear wrong, I kill that basturd." he said glancing at the drooling men know turning their attention to Rangiku.

Kaien fallowed passing by Rukia and putting a hand to her head. "We've got your backs dont worry."

Rukia sweatdropped. "But why would I need to worry in the first place?" she asked then faced TOshiro and Renji who were still sitting under the shade. "And you two?"

Renji said. "I dont like the size of the waves, I'll just build a sand castle and watch the babes." he said with a childish smile for making a ryme, Rukia though was still deeply unimpressed.

Rukia's eyes met Toshiro's. "And what's your excuse?" she asked putting a hand to her hip.

"It's to hot, and I don't like water." Toshiro said simply and the more he showed his casual face the more Rukia wanted to hit him. She walked out to the water, picked Toshiro from the sandy floor and started to pull on his shirt.

"Hey! Wha-what are you doing?" He shouted being forced out of his shirt and being dragged into the water by Rukia. "I told you I dont want to get wet!" Toshiros said struggling to stay on the sand.

Rukia glared at him. "Come on don't be such a wimp Snowflake!" She engouraged. "It's just water!"

Toshiro blushed a hard deep red realizing Rukia had just stripped him out of him shirt and was grabbing his hand. "Rukia!" He begged. "You know dogs don't like water so what makes you think I would?" he shouted.

Rukia then did something unexpected, she put a hand to his cheek and looked him dead in the eyes. "Baka." she said. "I don't see you as a dog! I dont see Kaien as a leech and a don't see Ichigo as a killer." Rukia said her hand dropping from his face. "I see you as my nakama, my friends!" she said.

Toshiro suddently felt bad, didnt he swear to make Rukia happy today? Didnt he say he was going to live it to the fullest? "I would watch who your calling baka. Baka." he said.

Rukia looked up at him and only saw a smile on the young man's face, and she couldnt resits smiling as well.

"But do I really have to get in the water?"

"Yes."

Toshiro sighed and did as he was told. "Happy?" he asked wet from the waist down.

Rukia smile not saying a word.

XXX

"Urgh I'm so hungry!" Rukia said stretching on the beach. Ichigo walked by her dropping a towel on her

head.

"You're so forgetful Rukia," he said as she dried her hair. "Honestly if I didn't pack the stuff we wouldn't have anything." He said crossing his arms.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Whatever I don't care about that, I'm just hungry," she said looking around counting her friends. "And where's Kaien, don't tell me he left early?" she whined putting the towel around her shoulders.

Ichigo wondered for a second. "He's probably looking for a place to eat." He said.

"Well not exactly," as if on cue Kaien appeared in back of the two, with a childish grin on his face and a brand new volleyball in his hands. "Who's up for a game?" he asked.

A smile came across Rukia's face and she completely forgot about the hunger in her stomach. "Alright!" she said excitedly . "I wanna serve first!"

"How? You're so short Rukia." Ichigo said without thinking and soon enough he started to regret that. "W-wait I didn't mean that… uh… crap…"

Rukia didn't do anything though, she just smiled at Ichigo, and walked away, pulling Kaien by the swim shorts. "Let's go practice Kaien-dono…" she muttered darkly.

Soon enough the game began. The teams were split, Kaien, Rukia, and Rangiku on one team, and Ichigo, Toshiro, and Renji on the other.

Rukia smirked towards the other team, already in serving position. "Be ready." She said.

"Tch. How tough can that midget be?" Toshiro asked, not paying attention to the game at all.

Rukia cringed, holding the ball with one hand under it and the other over it. She tossed it up without spin and let's say everyone felt bad for the ball. It went hard and fast crossing the net nobody was able to see is and it was heading straight for Toshiro's head.

Now you'd think Toshiro would dodge but the slow poke got his face plant right with the volleyball and one point went to Rukia's team.

"What the heck was that!" Toshiro shouted still on the floor with a burn mark on his forehead. Rukia though, just stuck out her tongue and gave him a snicker.

"Next one is for you Ichigo," she said with a wink.

Ichigo never thought he would be scared of a wink (especially since it came from Rukia) in his whole life, but he actually felt his life _was_ on the line.

Rukia served a killer ball again, and Ichigo held out his hands in front of him and surprisingly it bounced off, going over the net.

Rangiku bumped it and since she jumped her boobs did too which distracted Renji and he missed horribly.

Rukia sighed. "I don't even think this is considered a volleyball game…" she muttered in frustration and whacked the ball again. "Morons…"

Basically Rukia creamed the other team and they were all left to where they started, very hungry. "Urgh…" they all moaned.

"I'm going home it's already getting late." Kaien said. "You coming Renji?" he asked heading straight for Rukia and messing up her hair greatly. "Stay cute Kuchiki." He said and left Renji not far behind.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him…" Toshiro said in anger only to be stopped by Rukia's smile. "Hey Rukia." He said confused. "What's up with you? You seem… happy?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm glad we went to the beach today, even though it was a bit boring I still appreciate you to taking you time to have fun with me." Rukia said.

Ichigo and Toshiro gave Rukia a warm smile. "You don't have to thank us," Toshiro said.

"Because we are friends and friends…" Ichigo continued.

"Never leave each other." They both finished.

Rukia grabbed both of them by the arms and brought them closer to her. "Then, I'm glad I'm your friend." She said with a cute smile.

The three friends, thought that they would share that happiness forever, but, how could they when their lives separated into different paths?

* * *

Once the trio got to Rukia's house, Ichigo gave her a quick farewell since Yuzu and Karin were alone, but Toshiro deiced to stay a bit longer.

"Rukia." he said sitting on the couch without grace. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" he asked.

Only to recieve a head on slap. (I could have told him that) "Of course not you idiot! Who the hell do you think I am?" Rukia shouted awith furry and blush, almost about to kick him out of her house. "I swear you have some nerve-"

"Let me finish you baka!" he said. "What I ment was, I was lonely so I wanted to sleep in you room, I could even sleep on the floor, I dont care." he said blush running across his cheeks.

Rukia relaxed just a bit. "Fine, but one wrong move Hitsugaya and your dead." she said getting up and walking to the corridor. "I'm going to be dead if Byakuya finds out...''

Toshiro smiled. "The last thing I would want to do was hurt you Rukia..." he muttered to himself fallowing her to her room.

When Toshiro stepped in Rukia was already on the bed and pointing to the floor. "Down." she said.

Toshiro raised a brow at the creative bed-thing that was made out of blankets and pillows. "Well it's better than nothing." he said and got down on the floor.

He closed his eyes and heard Rukia turn off the lights. "Goodnight Toshiro..." she said.

"Night, Kuchiki Rukia." And that night Toshiro didnt sleep, instead he counted the breaths Rukia took, and the seconds he had left with her.

* * *

**There guys! Ch5 up and ready! thnkx for the wait and I hoped you like reading it ^^**


	6. Cusp

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach

_**"Talking Soul Spirits"**_

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 6: Cusp

Once the tiniest once of daylight hit the tan face of Toshiro Hitsugaya, he sat up, emotionless to the core. Today. The day he had been dreading. That day t was the day he was going to leave Rukia Kuchiki. He stood up recklessly but still careful not to make a sound, and he made his way to Rukia's old fashion desk, a paper already left as if it was meant for him.

He didn't hesitate to pick up the pencil though. The words came fluently as if he already knew what to write on the blank sheet of paper, and every movement for a single word added more and more pressure to the pencil. Because the more Toshiro had to think about is leaving, the more he hated it, and the more he wanted to tear up the letter.

However, he couldn't, and once he finished it he looked towards Rukia with sorrow. Soundlessly he stepped closer to her sleeping body, crouching down and closing his emerald eyes in disgust. "Sorry." He said and stopped every part of his body from touching her, or giving her a single kiss to the forehead.

So he walked out, prepared to leave Rukia forever. Even, if he wasn't at all prepared.

* * *

Once Rukia woke up, she had already gotten a strange feeling that it was going to be a long, exhausting day. Then on the other hand why was she so eager to wake up?

She blocked the thoughts for her head getting up with a sigh. "Hay, Toshiro, wake up." she said.

Nothing.

Rukia glared to the spot where Toshiro was supposed to be. "Yo idiot wake up!" she spat, but as much anger as she had when she saw the empty spot on the ground she could help but feel a bit of loss. "Tch. Typical." she said walking into her restroom with disappointment.

Rukia scrubbed her face off with soup and water trying to take off all the thoughts in her head. She stopped for a moment to look at her reflection, water leaking off her face. "I wonder..." she shook her head and splashed more water to her face."Like I care!"

Rukia yanked the towel off the rail and dried her face. "Damn it! That idiot, he left without saying a single word!" Rukia shouted into the mirror. "And he was the one who wanted to sleep there in the first place!" Rukia stopped out of her room, oh how pissed off she was.

But.

What was that lingering feeling that irked her so much? Was it disappointment? She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't mind him leaving but she was looking forward to yelling at him to wake up, and commenting about how loud he snored. "Even if he doesn't snore at all..." she muttered with a painful smile.

She realized though, that she was also being selfish, wanting others to do whatever is to her liking. She couldn't control the world. Rukia wasn't one to be fair with herself; she would suffer the most agonizing pain for any petty mistake. Then again, that's probably why she got along with Ichigo and Toshiro so easily.

The two always found a way to calm her fear. Even if she would turn into that horrible monster again.

Just the thought of it sent chills down her back. She couldn't help the motions that controlled her, she was stuck, left to drown and watch. The darkness she felt, overlapped every thought in her head.

"I never want that to happen again..." she muttered continuing her walk down the never-ending corridor.

Rukia then started to fear her own thoughts, leading her to the darkest of delusions. What if I had killed my friends? What if I wasn't able to turn back? What would I have done?

Rukia shook her head trying to get her mind off it and she became determined. "I think I'm gonna give that mutt a piece of my mind." she said and ran back to her room, searching endlessly for her phone.

* * *

The phone rang and rang, and Toshiro tried to cloud his minds with other thoughts as he laid down on his bed, his hands to her back of his head, waiting for the go ahead from the council so he could finally leave that arrogant world.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Chrysies asked with doubt.

"Why? My I don't exist anymore," he said turning to his side. "At least not to this world."

"Funny, I thought you liked it here, especially after meeting Rukia, she sure made a great impacted in your life, ne Hitsu-Chan?" She said in a mocking manner that made him cringe.

"Oh shut up, what could I like in a world that is full of lies and empty promises? The longer I stay here the more disgusted I am in the outcome." he hissed. "The humans here are impulsive, naive, idiots. They say they care then put themselves first when things become a bit tough," he said. "I grow sick of it."

"So you say," she said with a sigh. "Other humans might be what you describe, but Rukia, she's not like them at all, she showed you a different path didn't she?" she asked. "And you met a friend, not one that you had to change your own ways, she made you show your true self, and then after that, you met Ichigo, and found a rival."

"Rukia... she had nothing to do with my actions." he lied.

"Stop kidding yourself, that girl changed everything for you, you would still be a cocky teenage brat if you hadn't of met her!" Chrysies said with anger. "Admit it Toshiro, you didn't let her come into your life, she came in on her own, and rather forcefully at that, she broke you shell and dragged you by the shirt only to laugh at you and comment on how pitiful you looked. She shouted at you for nothing, and gave you challenges you thought you'd never face, yet, you still happened to fall in love with her and was prepared die a million times for her. So don't say she had nothing to do with your life."

Toshiro gripped the sheets of his bed tighter a tighter with every sentence. He wanted to protest and tell her to shut up, but he knew every word was only the truth.

"No, Rukia was the reason for your life."

And at that point, Toshiro wanted to cry at how painful the words were. "I never thought that waiting for death was so painful." he said. "And your right, about everything, and when I was born I knew it was my fate to die and it never once bothered me, but now I feel so much pain..." Toshiro said. "And that's because I have something I can actually lose."

Chrysies suddenly felt bad, she probably only made the wound in his heart even bigger. "Then remember her as something important and not some idiot human."

* * *

Rukia looked at her cell phone with worry, watching the time tick and tick on until she finally shut her phone with a sigh. "Is he... ignoring me?" She wondered staring out her window.

**_"If you want I can contact Hyourinmaru and asked what's up."_** She said walking to the bed and sitting down with grace. **_"He won't mind at all."_** She said with a sly smile.

Rukia shook her head in decline. "No, if there is a reason for Toshiro to leave so suddenly, I wouldn't want to pry into it." Rukia said sitting next to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki smiled. **_"That's just like you Rukia, putting others before yourself_**." she said. **_"But if I can't help you I might as well tell you about my past..."_** she said**_."With Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu, that is. And of course if you get bored, I can always stop."_** she said with blush running across her face.

Rukia smiled noticing it quickly, it was the first time she had ever seen the Soul Spirit blush, and it suited her just fine. "Don't worry, I won't get bored, so go ahead, I'm a bit curious about your past, especially since this is how you are now." Rukia said.

Shirayuki gave her a warm smile and closed her eyes, searching for her old memories. **_"I was about your age..."_** she started.

**Flash Back:**

Shirayuki walked along the hallway full of teens, not paying any attention to the whispers that mentioned her name, she was already used to it. Ever since she was in middle school she could never make friends with the girls in her class, they would always ignore her and blow her off like she did something wrong and the boys only acted friendly to get the chance to ask her out.

She felt like she never even had a chance to introduce herself.

People spoke of her as the beautiful snow queen with long loose hair as pure as snow, and others the cold lonely witch that hated all, everyone had their own view of her, but she never got to choose herself. They labeled her as if she was a object.

But through time, she was able to ignore those awful comments and shell herself away.

Shirayuki walked into class, the room growing quiet at her presence, but she also ignored that and suddenly became the talk of the classroom. She was told that she was beautiful, and she was told she was a horrible person, but had she already lost herself from the pressure, to tell you the truth, she didn't know what she was anymore.

**_"Hello, so you're the all-talked about Sode No Shirayuki huh?" _**A feminine voice said her hand held out to Shirayuki. **_"Nice to meet'cha I'm Zabimaru,"_** The girl who spoke had long faded red-rose hair that reached her ankles and her eyes were snake shaped green that showed kindness.

Shirayuki took her hand. **_"Hello, Zabimaru, uh... don't you have a younger sibling?"_** Shirayuki asked.

Zabimaru laughed putting her hands to her hips. **_"Younger! Ha! That little midget is the same age as me! He just never went through puberty!"_** She laughed insanely.

Shirayuki couldn't help but crack a smile, attracting more attention.

Zabimaru was the first to say something about it. **_"Hey~ Your pretty cute when you smile Shira-chan~ you should do it more!"_** Zabimaru said getting closer to her face than necessary. **_"It suits you." _**she said.

Shirayuki pulled back, uncomfortable at the spot she was put on. **_"Uh... thanks I guess..." _**she muttered.

The class bell rang and Zabimaru went to her seat with a small gesture of bye. Shirayuki had a feeling that, high school might not be so bad after all even if she was still pictured as the snow witch, she made a friend.

After school Zabimaru had to home early since her 'midget-of-a-brother' got the fever in class. Shirayuki didn't mind though, she just said it was fine and started her walk home.

But something noisy caught her attention.

It was Zangetsu, the so called 'Dark King' of the school, and he was being crowded by a bunch of gangsters in the small ally. He was as others said, he had raven black hair that seemed so messy yet peaceful at the same time, and he had pure skin that any normal girl would mistake for an angels skin, and yet the thing that got Shirayuki to blush, was the mysterious look in his aquatic blue eyes that showed no true life.

Shirayuki would have normally walked away but something about this situation seemed rather interesting. Zangetsu was ignoring them as if they were a nuisance and showed to sigh of emotion.

He said something.

And got ambushed.

Shirayuki ran towards the fighting area, but froze when she was blinded by black light. It was scary, but it wasn't just pure darkness, there was the faintest bit of sadness. Shirayuki could feel the pain in Zangetsu's heart, as if it was drowning in rain.

**_"Zangetsu!"_** She screamed, and the black light cleared up instantaneously. As her eyesight cleared she noticed the men that attacked Zangetsu were all on the floor, knocked out or moaning in pain.

**_"What?"_** Zangetsu's cold voice broke through Shirayuki's lifeless gaze at the people on the floor. "**_Why did you bother my concentration?"_** he asked again.

Shirayuki glared down at him. **_"Bother?"_** She shouted it disgust. "**_How dare you! Damn it I thought you were going to be killed and you say I bother you! Could you even show the slightest bit on mercy on those fools?"_** she shouted.

**_"They don't deserve mercy."_** Zangetsu said in disgust. **_"You know we share something in common, Yuki-san, we are both portrayed as Kings and Nobles, even if we aren't the slightest bit different from the others. We are looked upon by others and yet have no relationship to them, it's so low, and sick, I feel myself rot in the thought."_** he said.

**_"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt others!"_** Shirayuki said.

"**_But if we are leaders, shouldn't we lead the followers to their goals?"_** he asked.

Shirayuki felt her upper lip twitch, and she gripped her hands into fist as anger shook her whole being. How dare he! How dare he say such awful words!

The sound of a fist hitting a face echoed the ally; Shirayuki punched Zangetsu square in the cheek. (Funny, you'd think she would have slapped him) **_"Idiot! How dare you see yourself and put yourself above others! The only thing I find disgusting is you yourself Zangetsu!"_** she shouted anger boiling into her violet eyes.

Zangetsu stared at her in shock for a moment, and then after the look of sympathy he saw in Shirayuki's eyes, he laughed. **_"Pity? Do you pity me?"_** he asked putting a hand to his forehead hiding his eyes with shadow.

Shirayuki stood her ground. **_"I don't."_** she said. **_"Because there are better people who choose to ignore other's comments and have it worst that we do."_** She said. "**_You didn't even try to tell them that they were wrong you just went along with it, just like me, so in a way, we are both cowards, Zangetsu."_** she said.

Zangetsu's hand fell from his face, and his aquatic blue eyes met Shirayuki's violet ones directly. **_"You and me are nothing alike."_** he said and started to walked away.

Shirayuki closed her eyes. **_"So you're just going to keep running?"_** She asked in a loud tone. "**_You're going to allow yourself to drown in the rain and slowly die? You're going to push away everyone and everything important to you! What about your future? You haven't even met your Human!"_** She said.

Zangetsu threw a hand back as if to say 'bye'. **_"I'm not running _Yuki-chan_,"_** he said purposely. **_"I'm simply walking away."_**

Shirayuki wanted to punch him in the face again.

**The Next Day:**

Shirayuki went through the same thing like she did every day, getting dressed and shoving a piece of toasted bread into her mouth. Since she was alone, no one commented on how great she did in school or how much she has grown. But she didn't mind at all, her one true goal was to get a Human that was able to just talk naturally to her.

You see Soul Spirit's our powerful beings that allow a select number of Humans to unlock there powers. By doing that, they become one with the Soul Spirit and are able to contact them whenever they wish.

Shirayuki was looking forward for this her whole life. She wanted to see her true potential.

Once she got into the class and sat down, she looked for Zabimaru, but she didn't seem to be there at the moment. _'Probably still taking care of her brother...'_ Shirayuki thought.

The bell rang and the class took their seats. "Ok class," The teacher said starting the lesson. "Today-"

The door slammed open and Zangetsu walked in without care.

"Z-Zangetsu, this isn't your class!" The teacher said.

Zangetsu glared at her, and the class shook in fear. **_"I transferred."_** He said solemnly. **_"Got a problem?"_** he asked, knowing the 'transfer' he got was forced or threatened.

The Teacher sweat dropped also fearful. "Uh... ok... Um... where would you like to sit?" she asked. "I can trade a stude-"

**_"There."_** He pointed right in back of Shirayuki. "**_I want to sit next to _Yuki-chan."**he said with a smirk towards her and she burned in flames at the name Yuki-chan.

**_"No way in hell!"_** Shirayuki shouted standing up from her seat as the class started to mutter the relationship between the Snow Queen and the Dark King.

**_"Relax_**** Yuki-chan,"** Zangetsu said walking closer and closer to her until he was able to put a hand under her chin. **_"You'll grow wrinkles on that beautiful face of yours if you stress too much."_** he said with a sedative chuckle.

Shirayuki boiled. **_"What's your problem?"_** She asked slapping his hand away.**_ "Yesterday you were all pissed off and now it's like you want to be best friends or something. You can't just threaten people to get what you want!" _**She shouted putting her index finger to his chest.

Zangetsu grabbed her hand and rested it on his heart as the class gasped. **_"You."_** she said loud enough for the class to hear. Shirayuki started to blush as she stared into his eyes again and he got closer to her ear and whispered. **_"Stole my broken heart."_**

The class started to talk all at one time gossiping crazily.

Zangetsu smirked in triumph as Shirayuki glared at him. _'He did that on purpose! Just to embarrass me!' **"Damn it Zangetsu..."** _she cursed. **_"Don't start putting crap in between us!"_** she said directly. **_"You did this on purpose just to get the class all fanatical!"_** she said.

Zangetsu shrugged. **_"Maybe. Or Maybe I did fall for the Snow Queen, after all every King needs a Queen_**." he said.

Right when Shirayuki was going to protest the teacher got control of the class and and everyone was forced to sit down back in their seats. And throughout class Zangetsu was just playing with Shirayuki's long hair, curling it around his finger.

Shirayuki wanted to die. How embarrassing just to walk in the class say you want to sit next to the girl that supposedly stole your heart and then starts playing with her hair. Sure it might've not bothered him, but she was sure bothered by it.

As of today, her label changed from 'single' to 'taken captured by Zangetsu.' Urgh. Damn those gossipers.

After first period Shirayuki tried to ditch Zangetsu flash stepping to her locker once the bell rang, Zangetsu only smiled at her attempt and was by her side in an instant.

Shirayuki didn't even notice him.

Until her wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. **_"You can't escape,_ Yuki-chan."** he whispered into her ear.

Shirayuki elbowed him, turning on heel glaring up to him. **_"Stop calling me that!"_** She shouted.

Zangetsu tilted his head as if he was interested in her. **_"Anger? But how come your expression is different from yesterday?" _**he asked tucking a stray hair from Shirayuki's face. **_"Your face, it shows anger and bother but, also something else..."_** he muttered.

**_"Oh ya, well I wonder what you expression would be like when I freeze your balls."_** Shirayuki said confidently.

Zangetsu cracked a smile which turned into laughter. "**_You're so interesting _Yuki-chan_."_** He said covering his smile. **_"First your boiled down to the core and then you make a comment about my balls, how funny."_**

Shirayuki blushed; she didn't mean it like that but... "**_Oh shut up Zangetsu!"_** She said and walked away.

Zangetsu sighed. "**_I guess I should leave her alone for a while, I don't want her to think of me as a annoying stalker."_** He said and walked the opposite direction, **_"And she will probably be disappointed that I didn't fallow her."_**

Shirayuki kept on walking, "**_I think I'll go home,"_** she said. **_"My other classes are just review anyways..."_** and she debated whether or not to look back, most likely Zangetsu would have fallowed her, but if he had wouldn't he have already popped up?

Shirayuki looked back and nothing was there except empty halls. **_"So he didn't..."_** she muttered a bit disappointed.

**_"Who didn't do what?"_** A male voice asked.

Shirayuki turned on heal blush running across her face. **_"Oh! Uh... I'm sorry I-" _**It was Hyourinmaru, the so called Ice Knight of the high school, and Shirayuki was sure caught off guard. **_"I... I was just leaving."_** she said and quickly tried to escape.

"**_Hyourinmaru~"_**

**_"Oh crap!"_** Hyourinmaru quickly grabbed Shirayuki and ran into the boy's restroom, his back against a tile wall coving the poor girls mouth and holding her closely.

Tobiume, the shortest and cutest freshmen in the high school, along with Haineko, the girl with the biggest boobs in the high school, seemed to be searching the halls for Hyourinmaru, calling out his name.

**_"Shhh..."_** he said looking down at Shirayuki as she blushed with furry.

_'Who does this guy think he is?'_ she asked herself_. 'Kidnapping me and taking me into this gwad-forsaken place'_ she thought. _'Damn it and if he holds me any tighter I'm gonna die!'_ Shirayuki tried to wiggle herself out but he only grasped her tighter and tighter telling her to stop.

Once his hand was off her mouth that's when she screamed. **_"Dam-"_**

Hyourinmaru panicked and shoved her towards him, shutting her up with a kiss.

**_"Haineko, did you hear something?"_** Tobiume asked.

**_"No, he's probably in the west hall."_** she said looking back at Tobiume and making a run for the west hall. **_"I'm coming my darling Hyourinmaru!~" _**she shouted into the halls.

Hyourinmaru let go of Shirayuki and she gasped for air, panicking endlessly. "**_I-I thought... die... me... air... cold... _kill.._."_** Shirayuki glared at Hyourinmaru. **_"Damn it Hyourinmaru that was my first kiss!"_** she shouted pointing at him with her newly sharpened index finger. **_"Now your gonna pay..." _**she glared.

**_"But I don't have any money..."_** he muttered. **_"And I wouldn't pay you anyways."_**

Shirayuki cracked her knuckles. **_"Well isn't that a shame..."_** she asked evilly and suddenly Hyourinmaru wondered if it had been safer just to be kidnapped by Haineko and Tobiume.

* * *

Shirayuki sighed, falling down to her bed, blushed stained across her cheeks. **_"That..."_** the kiss made its way into her memory. **_"Was my first..."_** she muttered. Them a picture of Zangetsu appeared in her mind. **_"I wonder what would happen if he finds out..."_** She asked herself rolling to the side.

**_"Oh well..."_** she said. **_"I'll just take a nap,"_** she convinced herself.

RING

RING

RI-

**_"Damn it!"_** Shirayuki cursed picking up her cell phone. **_"Who is it?_"** she shouted. But the other side of the line was dead.

RING

Shirayuki blushed at her stupidity, it wasn't her cell phone that was ringing, it was the doorbell. **_"I feel so messed up today..."_** she muttered grabbing her head in pain as she got up to open the door.

**"Yuki-Chan~"** Oh no. Shirayuki dared to open her eyes, already knowing who awaited her on the doorstep of her house. **_"How are you feeling? Oh, and I found this dude here too so don't accuse me of bringing him."_**

Shirayuki's eyes went to 'this dude' who Zangetsu referred too. And once again the arrow of dread hit her right on the back, it was Hyourinmaru. Shirayuki shut the door and sighed. **_"I can't deal with you two right now, go home..."_**

Zangetsu slammed the door back open. "**Yuki-chan_! how dare you through my bandage up heart back on the street, I feel so used!"_** she shouted once again being over dramatic.

"**_So what, Zangetsu's your boyfriend?"_** Hyourinmaru asked walking right past Zangetsu and sitting on Shirayuki's couch.

**_"No, just a pain in the ass."_** Shirayuki said.

Frozen.

Zangetsu just got frozen by the only two ice users in the whole school.

Hyourinmaru laughed.

Shirayuki glared at him. "You **_have no right to laugh in my house."_** she said and looked towards Zangetsu. **_"And you, why don't you cut the crap, we're not at school anymore."_**

**_"Aw... But I was getting so good at playing the hero." _**he said.

**_"Better get rid of that habit or your Human's gonna get a hero complex."_** Shirayuki said not knowing how right she nailed it. (A.K.A: Ichigo) "And you Hyourinmaru, why are you even here?" she asked.

Hyourinmaru shrugged. **_"I running away from the two fan-girls,"_** he said. **_"And since we're friends, I thought you could lend me a moment of you space and time."_** he said.

**_"Friends?" _**She questioned. _'After one lousy kiss he thinks we're friends?'_ Shirayuki sighed, going to her room. **_"Whatever, I need some sleep, do whatever you want just don't wreck my house."_** she said.

**_"Hey wait,"_** Zangetsu said. "**_Shirayuki, you know our backgrounds right?"_** he asked.

Shirayuki nodded. Hyourinmaru, the only child banned by the outside world because of his cold persona and his lack of emotion. He was labeled as a heartless monster and almost became one. And Zangetsu, the same goes for him, labeled as the King, got cocky because of it until, of course, he got his assed kicked by Shirayuki. Funny, how everyone was labeled and there whole life changed because of it.

How sick.

"**_Then, you know how it feels to be labeled as something you're not, right?"_** Zangetsu asked and again Shirayuki nodded. Zangetsu smiled at her, **_"So then, one last question, are the three of us, friends?"_** he asked.

And once again Shirayuki nodded, a smile cracking out of the corners of her mouth, and a tear falling down her pure face. **_"Yes Zangetsu, the three of us are friends."_**

And that's how the Soul Spirits met, all outcast, and somehow finding a way into each other's hearts.

**End Of Flashback:**

Rukia smiled at Shirayuki's story but still felt a uneasy pain in her heart. "I'm sorry." she said.

Shirayuki furrowed her eyebrows, cupping Rukia's face into her hands. **_"For what Rukia? You haven't done a thing wrong."_** she said with a confused face.

Rukia shook her head. "You wanted a human that could unlock your true powers, I can't," she said. "I can't seem to do anything," Rukia said tears whelming up in her eyes. "I-I can't even understand my friends." she said.

Shirayuki smiled, "**_Rukia, my powers weren't unlocked when I met you because of another reason, it has nothing to do with you."_** she said. **_"But lefts leave that story for another time, now you get some rest, it's already gonna get dark soon."_**

Rukia nodded.

**_"And Rukia, you're like a cusp, a part of two things, always stuck in the middle, so of course you're going to feel useless and it's going to hurt, but Rukia I have never doubted you in any ways, you can overcome whatever you want even if it seems hopeless." _**Shirayuki said slowly materializing. But right before she was about to call it a day, she noticed something, something laid flat on her desk, a small card laid center on the burned-colored wood.

She reached for in and opened it, Toshiro's handwriting clearly written with hurry. And so it said:

_You must want to punch my guts for leaving without any word, but before you panic let me tell you I am sorry, and that I will be heading out to the other world. And I won't be coming back. _

_This is my farewell to you Rukia Kuchiki. _

_I met so many people, and I was able to experience friendship and happiness from the time I was with you. _

_Don't both to come for me, this is my choice, I hope you can learn to forgive me, and if you can't, I perfectly fine with that. _

_I'm happy I got the chance to meet you and Ichigo, I know I will never be able to fight with you or argue with you ever again so... Please don't come after me..._

_I've already let go, and I am going to die in a few weeks. _

_So hate me, and don't come after me._

Rukia read and read the letter over and over again, the letter trembling in her hands since she could not believe what she saw before her. He was leaving her, without even saying goodbye. Leaving a stupid letter as a departing gift!

And the last words.

Like hell Rukia Kuchiki would do that! "Damn it! Now that midget got himself into trouble!" she shouted grabbing her coat and ready to walk out the front door.

Ichigo was there already, leaning against his car and a smirk plastered on his face. "Ready Rukia? It was about time you found the letter, I've been waiting for over a hour." he said.

Rukia smiled at him, getting in the car just as he did. "Let's go save that midget."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Ok now the fun parts gonna start. ^^**


	7. From Heart, To Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 7: To Heart, From Soul

Rukia sighed, tapping Ichigo's shoulder a couple of times telling him to let her down. "Ichigo, I can walk from here, you don't need to carry me on your back the whole trip." she said and he slowly let her slide off.

"But you know it would be quicker if I just flash stepped the rest of the way." he said offering her another piggy back ride.

"No," she said putting a hand in between them and shaking her head. "I'm starting to get numb from the waist down, and walking a bit won't hurt Ichigo," she said with a smile, not wanting to be such a bother to her friend.

Ichigo saw through her lie. "Rukia, if you feel like you're being a bother, you're not." he said. "The last thing I would even think of you is to be a bother." he said truthfully.

Rukia again declined his fffer. "No," she said. "After all, the main town isn't that far, I could already see it from over the hill." she said truthfully.

"I thought we were heading to the safe house first." Ichigo said, furrowing his eyebrows downwards and giving Rukia a concerned look. "It would be safer if we head down there first Rukia." he said.

"But what do we have there that is so important?" Rukia asked already knowing the answer. "It would just be a waste of time, after all, I regretted not searching for you the first time I came here, and this time I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way, you and I are going to find Toshiro." She said looking off into the direction of the town. "No delays," she said.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, but still he felt so uncomfortable with everything. Shouldn't of Rukia told the others were they we're heading? Or maybe planned something out first? Why head so recklessly into battle when she still had five weeks in time? "Rukia," Ichigo said debating whether or not to tell her about Toshiro's run away. "You know Toshiro ran away for a reason, right?" he asked. "He did put it in the letter, no?" he asked.

Rukia gave Ichigo a questioning look, "No, he didn't," she said and quickly became worried. "Ichigo, do you know something about it?" she asked softly.

Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration and scratched his head. "Well..." he grunted staring into Rukia Violet eyes once more."Toshiro did say something about the Bloody Moon not showing itself this year, he said lots of his people were going to die if he didn't show up." he said.

Rukia bit down on her lip. "As in 'Bloody Moon' do you mean 'Red Moon'?" Rukia asked remember something about the topic when Toshiro first revealed to her that he was indeed a werewolf.

Ichigo nodded.

"But why does he need to show up, I know he said that if the Red Moon didn't show he could die, but he said it like he didn't have to worry about it for another year or two." she said covering her eyes with her hand trying to remember the details. "Even if he showed, what could he do to stop it?" she asked herself.

Ichigo shrugged sighing softly and putting a hand to her shoulder. "C'mon." he said. "We won't figure anything out by just sitting around." and with that, Rukia gave him a thankful nod and began their slow walk to the main town.

Ichigo was willing to face anything to protect Rukia from harm's way but why it was so difficult to tell her straight in the eyes what was happening. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to lie to her either, wouldn't it be safer just to go alone? Yet, Rukia would be too stubborn to just sit and wait for the best.

XXX

Once Ichigo and Rukia entered the start of the main town Ichigo could sense Rukia's mood changing to an uncomfortable silence as she became more aware of her surroundings. "What's wrong Rukes?"He asked.

Rukia shook her head, "N-Nothing," she said weakly watching the people pass her by and inching closer to Ichigo in fear of the last time. "Hey, Ichigo..." she muttered. "Don't I have to stay close so the others won't notice I'm a... um... well you know."

Ichigo look at her with confusion for a while, and then it finally dawned on him. "I see, and who told you that Rukia?" he asked with a chuckle knowing his Spirit Pressure was already masking her sent as a human from the first time they entered the world.

"Well, when Toshiro and I came here looking for you, he told me to stay close, but I still went off on my own and..." Rukia's words disappeared slowly remembering the scar that she still carried on her shoulder. She desperately tried not to look Ichigo in the eyes.

"And why the heck did you do that Rukia?" he asked in disbelief a bit angry at her for acting so stupid.

Rukia became tenser. "Well..." she muttered. "I somehow had a gut feeling that if I put myself in danger, you... you would come and save me, then I could have found you and we could have all go back home..." she said softly.

Ichigo then realized his mistake in the words he chose. "Rukia, what would make you do something so stupid for me?" he asked. "Honestly, I fear that your gonna end up being so selfless, that your gonna forget what you really want." he said. "Rukia, other people have to deal with problems, you can't save everyone." he said.

Rukia gave him a weak laugh. "Silly me, huh?" she said.

Ichigo smiled and snuck his hand into hers, stitching them tightly with hers and keeping her close. "But once in a while..." he said, "You have to let others protect you." he said.

Rukia was finally able to look up at him, her mouth open slightest and her heart emptied from all pain. She wanted to say something, maybe even protest, but the way he look at her, so serious yet still carrying a soft smile at the same time, it was almost indescribable.

"Don't look at me like that, Rukia." he said with a small flick to her forehead and a chuckle. "You know I always come up with the most awesome catchphrases, look I even got you speechless." he said.

Rukia blushed madly anger starting in her veins. "Damn it Ichigo, your one hell of a cocky Soul Reaper!" she said.

Even though they argued, they never once let go of the other hand.

* * *

Thinking of the time Rukia was attacked got a thought stated in her head. Rukia didn't want to rely on Ichigo so much, she wanted to be able to defend herself, and for herself.

Even if Ichigo didn't approve of it, Rukia wanted to learn how to be some sort of help, and Ichigo would probably scold her later but, what if she asked Shirayuki to lend her some powers.

After all, Shirayuki was bound to have some tips, or maybe she could even tell why Rukia can't access her powers, or maybe... just maybe, Rukia could learn to control the powers of Dark Rukia.

Even if the thought got her a bit scared, she was willing to travel to the extreme to find a way to protect the ones she cared about. Rukia didn't want to be such a nuisance all the time.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said. "I got a spot, we both have two separate rooms and I promise I can hide your sense with my spirit pressure." he said coming out of an old motel that they were apparently going to stay in.

"That's great..." Rukia said with a half smile trying not to lose concentration on her thoughts. "I think I'll head up and take a nap, thanks Ichigo." she said grabbing her key and memorizing the number.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't think about it too much Rukia, you don't want to end up doing something you'll regret..." He muttered knowing everything that was probably going through the little Kuchiki's mind.

Rukia stared at the ceiling, outlining the cracks in the roof with her eyes, and wondering if she should contact Shirayuki. If she did, what would be the cost? And if she didn't she would just stay a useless carry on that pulled down their friends. So was a little sacrifice worth it?

_'Yes.'_

And Rukia jumped off her bed grabbing the keys and running out the door. She needed a safe spot to talk to Shirayuki, or at least she needed a place where it was quite and no one would check up on her.

So she ran into a small forest right outside the motel running in with silence, trying hard not to step on small branches and make a sound. She made sure she didn't wander too far, but just enough so that she was away from any kind of life that could kill her.

"Ok." Rukia said with a small sigh. "Shirayuki, can I please talk to you for a bit?" she called out, turning her head up to the sky to catch sight of the moon. The sky was a beautiful midnight blue, stars barely showing themselves and the attention all on the moon, but it was as if the moon didn't want the attention at all, it hid herself behind the fog.

**_"Rukia."_**Shirayuki said appearing in front of her and breaking her staring spell.

Rukia heart skipped a beat as her head turned so fast she thought it would snap off. "Shirayuki!" she said trying to cover up her shock. "Sorry, I spaced out." she muttered embarassed she was found in a dumb state.

Shirayuki smiled. **_"I see."_**She said, but Rukia already knew that her Soul Spirit was just teasing her. **_"So you wanted to speak to me?"_** she asked with a small smile.

Rukia nodded. "I want to have powers. I don't want to be protected anymore." Rukia finally said, after rehearsing the lines in her head over and over. "I want to be my own burden." And Rukia's eyes were never so serious and so passionate ever before, and Shirayuki saw that instantly.

Rukia saw Shirayuki's face soften in a sad way, then the corners of her mouth tightened into a serious stare. **_"Rukia, there is only one way to have your own powers, and I don't think—"_**

Rukia shook her head. "I know." She said. "And I'm prepared to do whatever it takes." she closed her eyes and took in a silent breath reopening them as she exhaled with a smile. "Even if I have to lose myself to Dark Rukia for a while." She said.

**'I'm glad you are so into this.'**

A chill ran down Rukia's back as the cold voice of Dark Rukia shattered her thoughts. But she gathered her courage and answered. _'Well, it's the only way I can keep myself from getting others into my problems.' _

**'Smart girl.'**

And Rukia blushed from embarrassment at the complement, giving Rukia and whole new perspective of her Dark-Self. "So, are we gonna pop into my head and figure this out, or are we gonna start practicing right now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shirayuki let out a small smile, wondering how she got stuck with such a strange human. **_"Ok,"_**and Shirayuki grabbed Rukia's shoulders. **_"Let your mind go, and trust me with the bottom of your soul."_**

Rukia nodded and closed her eyes. "I will always trust you."

Rukia listened to the rustle of the leaves, and the beat of her heart. She almost shivered when the cold airbrushed her skin, and even with her eyes closed she knew, for that very second, the moon showed itself for a small while. After that, she felt a small heavy feeling on her body until her body went light and she felt like she was floating.

**_"It's fine now Rukia, you can open your eyes and see your soul_**." She said.

And so Rukia opened her violet orbs in one swift movement, only to her shock that the supposed "Soul" was made of pure snow. "This is my… soul?" she asked in complete awe. It was beautiful, the snow was of the purest white and the sky was a soft, silver mist shade that gave off radiance. The pale trees had the flowers of Cherry Blossoms but it was as if they were painted the color r of a Blue Bonnets. But one thing that caught me was the lake, it was made of solid ice and the line that separated snow and ice was very clear, it was as if it was sacrid land.

**_"This is like your inner world," _**Shirayuki said.**_ "Right now _you are_ your soul." _**She said. **_"The only way you can be in your inner world is if you let your soul take over."_** She said.

"So wait, what happened to my body?" Rukia asked remembering the heavy feeling she felt. "Don't tell me you left it there…" Rukia asked in horror.

**_"Well not exactly, you see… well I'm not sure… let's make this quick ok?"_** Shirayuki said with a nervous smile.

Rukia nodded in agreement.

Shirayuki held up a arm and pointed to the frozen lake. **_"There."_** she said pointing to the distance. **_"I want you to stand in the middle of that lake and listen carefully, I don't want any questions."_**she said solumly, but even if her voice showed no fear Rukia could tell in her eyes, they showed great worry and sorrow.

So Rukia did as she was told, and without protest or doubt she marched over to the barrier that separated ice and snow. She crossed hoping her hesitance was unnoticeable and she watched as the ice below her stayed it's perfect shape.

Once Rukia thought she had made it to the middle she looked back at Shirayuki, not aware about how far she traveled until actually seeing the distance with her own eyes. "Well, what's next?" she asked, her voice echoing the solid world.

**_"Take off your shoe's." _**Shirayuki answered. **_"And toss them towards me."_**

Rukia gave her a bewildered look, but remembered the rule. _'Right... no questions.' _she thought assuring herself. She brought her foot up to her hands and slipped off the tattered, black Converse, her socks meeting the ice. Surprisingly the ice wasn't cold, it was almost dead, as if it was drenched in its own sadness, but Rukia dismissed the thought, toss the Converse.

"I want you to close your eyes once you see the mist, and don't open them until you hear the command." Shirayuki said and vanished, leaving only snow-dust to be carried by the wind.

Rukia blinked in dismay. _'Mist?'_ she asked herself _'what mist?-'_as soon as those words crossed her mind she saw the patches of ice start to crack, and she swallowed her breath when tainted black smoke rose from the ice, melting it and breaking it. Rukia was frozen scared, wanting to shout for help, wanting to run, but she couldn't find a way too. The mist grasped Rukia and as more showed itself it seemed to hunger for her.

_'Let the darkness taste your soul...'_

Rukia tried to break away from the darkness, snapping herself out of her spell and panicking with screams and whimpers. The ice cracked, and so Rukia fell, not into water, but under the ice shell was pure darkness, like a cage holding back a monster. Rukia felt tears blur her vision as the last spec of light coming from the snow paradise disappeared. And so she closed her eyes.

She heard nothing. She felt nothing. For all she knew she was still getting swallowed by the darkness. Though it wasn't so scary anymore, and even if there was still darkness, it was her darkness, so it was as if she knew every part of it.

But then again...

**"Hello Rukia, you closed your eyes a little bit late, huh?"** A figure appeared, blurry yet she could still make out her mirror-self.

**_"Stop it,"_**Shirayuki's scolded materializing next to Dark Rukia.

Rukia was shocked to see how much Dark Rukia looked like her, same hairstyle, same feature, the only thing that was different was the grey-colored hair and the grey eyes. She wore and white Shinigami uniform with a yellow belt, and the inside of the torn up outfit was painted a blood-reddish color.

Rukia snapped herself out of the staring spell and looked straight at Dark Rukia, "So what do I have to do first?" Rukia asked.

A large smile cracked over dark-Rukia's mouth and she started to laugh at Rukia's courage. "Well first," she hissed. "let me tell you that your soul is getting divoured by darkness as we speak." she paused hoping to get a reacting from Rukia. "You have darkness inside your soul, me in other words, and the Darkness that is eating away your Soul is looking for me." She said.

Rukia nodded. "So what?" Rukia asked.

Shirayuki sighed.

Dark Rukia snickered. **"Look, what I'm trying to say is that every time you try and use your powers, you're venerable to the Darkness."** She said. **"Once you get to a certain point of power, the thought of increasing that power will take over and you can't stop it once your there. You will be the Darkness and won't have any control over what you're doing, if you lose yourself to that Darkness then it's all over."** She warned.

Rukia flinched at the thought of hurting her friends, and she looked up at Dark Rukia once more, "Are you part of that Darkness?" Rukia asked.

Dark Rukia closed her eyes and for the first time, gave Rukia a soft smile, sadness spilling over her eyes. **"Not at all,"** she said. **"Actually, I was a child when I first met your mother-"**

**_"Shut up!" _**Shirayuki hissed.

Dark Rukia looked back at Shirayuki. **"Oh cool it,"** she said waving her hand dismissively. **"I'm not going to spill too much,"** she said. **"And plus you don't fall under the category of a "true" Soul Spirit anymore, so why are you so worried?"** She asked.

Shirayuki cringed. **_"Even if that's true, it doesn't mean they were wrong about letting others know about the past."_** she said.

Dark Rukia turned back to Rukia. "**When I was a child, I was about the same age as your sister, Hisana,"** she said, **"And I quickly became friends with Byakuya and Aizen after that." **she said. **"And once Byakuya admitted his feelings for Hisana, Aizen grew jealous, I noticed it quickly."** She said. **"And so, he tried to kill Byakuya, and I stopped him, and well, I didn't die, I just stayed cursed in this body, in your body."** she said.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows, "So that's why you killed Aizen?" she asked remembering the picture of Hisana, Byakuya and Aizen in the photo she found in the closet.

Dark Rukia laughed. **"Oh I didn't kill him,"** she said. **"I just sent him to the Hell region, you see, when I was cursed into your body I couldn't kill, my scythe,"** she held out her hand and a scythe with a hilt of white and a blade of red, appeared in her hands. **"was stained in my own blood."**

"But isn't there a government that is suppose to take care of that?" Rukia asked. "Toshiro said there's a Council so shouldn't they have taken care of Aizen a long time ago?" she shouted seeing it wasn't fair for Dark Rukia.

Dark Rukia smiled. **"There are Four Region's and they all hold up different Governments. You probably already know the Soul Society, where Ichigo is from, Hell, the place where I sent Aizen, Central Kingdom, which is where your body is presently, and Eclipse, where Toshiro is from."** she said naming the Regions. **"The Governments from each region are all different. Shinigami's and AURA are some of the people who work for those Governments."** she said.

Rukia shook her head, "But that's not fair!" she said. "If everyone is separated then how come they all live together? I mean what if someone was murdered in Central Kingdom, but the killer escaped to Eclipse, the Eclipse Government wouldn't do anything because the murder didn't happen in their territory!" she said.

Dark Rukia messed up Rukia hair. **"That's the way it is,"** she said. **"But we're not here to talk about politics, I just wanted to explain the way it works here."** she said. **"Oh, and now that we're back to the topic about your future powers, you can't access them without unlocking ours."** she said.

Shirayuki nodded. **_"That's something we share in common, both out powers have been sealed." _**she said. **_"Right now, you haven't used you powers yet, so you need to let your body adjust, so once you break the seal, don't use your powers, you'll make yourself a prey to the Darkness."_** she said.

Rukia nodded. "So how do I unlock you powers?" she asked.

Shirayuki gave her a big smile. **_"You already have,"_** she said. **_"When you fell into the Darkness and let it taste you Soul, that's when we got our powers back, that how Dark Rukia brought out her scythe." _**she said.

Rukia looked at her in awe. "That's it?" She asked. "No pain? No tests?" she asked.

Shirayuki put a hand to Rukia's shoulder. "**_Trust me, carrying the Darkness inside your Soul is more than enough pain."_** she said, straightening up her back. **_"So, when you open your eyes, hopefully you body is still intact."_**

"Shirayuki don't even joke like that!"

Shirayuki laughed and slowly vanished into a blue dust that masked itself as diamonds, and rose to the sky.

Rukia turned to Dark Rukia, she too, slowly vanishing. "It was nice to meet you." she said holding out a hand. "Now I can finally see you pain, and I don't fear you," she said. "So thank you, if you didn't show me what true pain was like, I probably wouldn't be able to understand my friends more, and I am ready, to experience more of that pain." she said. "That's because now, I have friends that I can go through it with."

Dark Rukia smiled putting her hand on Rukia's. **"No thank you, for giving me the chance to meet you."** she said. **"Plus, now I know there are other's like me, your orange-haired friend has Darkness in his heart too, I believe his name is Hichigo, but he is one heck of a arrogant basturd." **she said and Rukia laughed. "Bye, see you on the other side." and so, she too, vanished into the beautiful sparks of ice.

Rukia looked into the darkness round her, she closed her eyes, and counted to three.

1…

2…

3…

"So the human finally decide to wake up." And Rukia found herself hostage to a woman with black hair, tied back into a braid, and no expression. "I have to take you back to AURA." She said.

Rukia cursed under her breath. "What are you talking about?" she asked remembering AURA was a Government, but to which Region?

"Humans aren't allowed in Central Kingdom, so choose, A) You can come with me, devoid of any difficulty, or B) I can slaughter you," she said again without any emotion.

Rukia shook her head, getting still to frozen to stand up. "I don't know you!" she said. "So why would I do what you say?" she asked her expression turning solemn.

The woman stepped closer dropping the sleeve off her shoulder, showing her mark. The mark was four letters, bolded, and in a dark blue color that said, 'AURA' in capital letters. "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi," she said picking up her sleeve, "I am Vice Captain to squad 12, in the Central Kingdom." She said.

Rukia bit her lip. _'If she attacks me, do I dare use my powers?' _she asked herself. _'Should I just go with her?'_ she thought.

"Ten more seconds for your reply." She said holding out her right hand like a weapon. "I cannot let you escape, it is my mission."

Rukia looked around for any sign of help. For any sign of Ichigo. _'I can't back out now, I still have to save Toshiro!'_

"Time is up, do you have an answer?"

"I'm sorry." Rukia said with a smile of pain. "But I can't go with you, I have my own mission to complete." And Rukia snickered, kneeling on one knee for support.

"Answer analyzed," Nemu said. "Mission: Exterminate Rukia Kuchiki." The woman named Nemu said, grabbing Rukia by the hair and Picking her up off of the floor. Rukia watched in pain as Nemu's right arm started to spin like a drill, taking her time to inch it closer to her neck.

"Rukia!"

_'Damn what took him so long!'_Rukia thought smiling at the orange haired boy who was fortunately already in his Bankai mode and holding out his sword ready to kill.

Nemu turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. Turned into a Soul Reaper at age 15. Hair: Orange. Eye Color: Brown. Turn down offer for working for the Soul Society. Love interest: Rukia Kuchiki." She said gathering the information with one look.

Ichigo turned bright red. "Aw damn, your one of those Observers aren't you?" he asked scratching his head. "And you midget, didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" he asked.

Rukia smiled at him, thinking about the cute blush that ran across his face and taking a note to tease him about it later. "'bout time Ichigo." She said.

"You say that like you planed it."

"Well, I took my chance. And you did come after me, so you must've been worried about me." Rukia said like a question.

"I guess I was." He said and held his sword to his side, blade sky-ward. "Now, , please let my friend go, or I'll have to use force." He said.

Nemu stood up, her grip on Rukia's hair never releasing, and pulling her up with her screams. "Receiving orders: Take Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki to Eclipse Region alive. Bounty: 100,000 munny... Each."

Nemu let a smile slip, a horrible, evil smile. "Well... I wonder..." she ripped off Rukia's sleeve. "Oh lookie, a scar." and her finger outline the scar. "So you've been here before, Rukia?" she asked.

Rukia cringed, still in pain from Nemu pulling on her hair.

Ichigo cringed. "Let her go, you're hurting her damn it!" he shouted his grip tightening on his sword.

"Oh, I'm not hurting her yet," she said and held out her index finger, the nail growing sharper. "This would be hurting her." She put pressure on Rukia's arm, her nail digging into her skin and making her scream as she ran down the finger down vertically in a diagonal motion, and pricking two dots, opposite of each other.

Ichigo cringed.

"Nuisance."Nemu threw Rukia to the ground with force, causing Rukia to skid on the dirt-dry rocks, trying to get up with failure. "Threat: Kurosaki, Ichigo. Attack: Paralysis." And with that Nemu was the first to charge forward with incredible speed her hand sparking with electric sparks of so call 'Paralysis'.

Rukia watched in dismay. Ichigo desperately blocking the hand of AURA member Nemu, her speed to her advantage, even after Ichigo got shocked quite a few times he continued to fight. Rukia felt tears edge her eyes, is this why she wanted her powers? To just watch her friends suffer?

Rukia got to her hands, her scythe materializing into her tight hand as she pushed her scratched up body upwards. The scythe felt a terrible, familiar presence, but Rukia grasped it tighter, it losing the shape of Dark Rukia's scythe. She came up from her knees, the taste of blood in her mouth. She walked up to the fighting grounds, the scythe growing and growing into its knew shape.

"I'm getting seriously pissed off right now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Woohoo! Badass Rukia got her powers, but will she fall into the Darkness? Wait till next chatper (sorry this one took so long). My computer got attacked by a virus and it took a while to save it. **

**oh well~ **

**Oh ya! Press the Review Button. Ya that one! No not that one... Yes you got it! Thanks ; D**

**bye peeps. **

**From: xXAnetXx ^^**


	8. Hate Me

Dark Nights

Chapter 8: Hate me

Rukia's POV:

How dense can a person get until they finally have a momentum to kill or die?

"I'm getting seriously pissed off right now,"

Were my words.

I felt my arm drip in blood, my newly found scar burning in pain. Yet, the expression on Ichigo's face burning into my heart even more than a mere cut. Was it something I did?

Or maybe…

I didn't bother to look down to my newly crafted scythe, and I didn't bother to pay attention to Ichigo anymore. My target was Nemu. Did she expect me just to watch as she wounded my friend? Oh. Hell. To. The. No.

I noticed, she too had forgotten about Ichigo, and her eyes were only on me. Maybe I did become a freak. I don't care. "What?" I spat. "Have you stopped looking down on me yet?" The words weren't mine, but my voice, my heart meant them all too well.

Nemu grinned, her smirk turning into laughter. Whatever dark humor she found so interesting didn't have anything to do with me though. "So now that you grew a thorn you think your all bad ass?" She asked her android-self completely gone now. "Damn and I wanted to make this a fast job."

My grip grew on my scythe, and I held it out to my side, showing it off with a smirk. "Stop crapping," I said and in some clique way I sprinted off with speed I wouldn't have ever imagined been mine. In one swift movement I was in the air, a smile plastered on my face, and in another I was sweeping my scythe aiming for any part of Nemu's body.

Nemu almost showed no emotion, but eventually she gave in, the irritated-yet-I'm-so-pissed-off look growing more and more noticeable. Her arm somehow grew a sword, her android-like body probably providing it, and constantly our blades would clash sending sparks flying ubiquitously.

And I enjoyed every bit of it.

Was that wrong?

I forced my body to speed up, fallowing her and chasing her deeper into the forest. I cut down trees, plants, and found a way to making ice fly out of my scythe with a sweep, first as a liquid and hits as a solid. As I went deeper into my heart, I found I could do more and more.

Eventually I was addicted. Every blood I spilled from Nemu's body reminded me of how stained the world was. They were only cuts, but how many cuts can a human take? How many cuts do you think the world can take?

Nemu charged at me, my scythe sending the hydraulic Ice right into her face, she barely had time to doge, but escaped with a stain of ice on her face. She put a hand over her cheek were the ice was and it slowly started to burn her face away.

The only way to stop it was…

To rip it off.

She stayed on the ground whimpers of pain in her eyes.

"Rukia! Stop it! This isn't you!" That was Ichigo, finally caught up to us.

I didn't bother to look at him, maybe because he would actually convince me to stop, but a scratchy smile grew to my face and I held my scythe in front of me. "Just a little more Ichigo! I can control it!" I shouted Darkness already growing inside me.

And I fell in love.

With the power of my Darkness.

It taunted me with games and the more I won the more I gained. I couldn't lose. I was addicted. I was in love. I wanted more. Darkness spilled into my heart and it filled my body with power. I felt like I didn't have to try anymore.

I could just win.

"I was ready to die, a long time ago, and still am," I said with a smile. "So why aren't you?" and with that I swung my scythe over my head, ready to reap the woman. And I swung will all my force downwards.

"Idiot!" That was Ichigo again, and this time he was in front of me, not only pissed off, but with my weapon in his hands. "How much darkness are you willing to give into for power?" He shouted breaking my scythe into shattering light pieces with only a squeeze of his hand.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward passing him completely, my cloths already shredded and ripped, looking more like dangling fragments than a yukata. I held out my hand and looked at Ichigo my body right in front of Nemu's pained one. "I don't need a weapon to reach a soul." And with that I fell into the darkness.

And then, those words weren't mine.

But my hand grew an icy blue flame and I reached into Nemu's chest grabbing the soul from her body and ripping it out, showing it off to Ichigo. "This!" My Darkness said. "Is a Soul!"

The flame was purple and black, flames of the same color swarming around it. There was no touch of light, not a single ounce, and I felt that I could squeeze it and break it with any false movement. "Too much force can break a Soul." I said. "And without a Soul, there is only a body, nothing for it to live off of." I said. "And some people with filthy Souls such as this one, don't deserve a Soul at all. How sickening."

Ichigo gave me a sadden look. "Rukia, did you really let the Darkness swallow you?" he asked.

I flinched, dropping the Soul into the grass. "Shut up!" I raised my hand and my scythe materialized back into my hands, holding it up to Ichigo's throat. "I don't give a damn about what you think!"

Ichigo held up his head high showing off his throat as if he want me to cut it. "If you didn't give a damn, I would already be dead." He said. "Rukia, your still in there, I know you can fight this."

I wanted to listen but… "Shut up damn it!" I cursed my grip tightening.

Ichigo inched closer to the blade, it scaring his throat and making the stained blood trickle down his tan skin. "I dare you."

"Stop it…"

"Kill me."

"No…"

"Kill me! For I rather be killed by you then to watch you suffer in the Darkness!"

"I don't suffer."

"Then kill me."

I didn't realize it, but my body was already in his embrace. I don't know how, or when he passed through my scythe, but I couldn't deny his warm touch eased me. I didn't want to breathe for I thought I would mess up everything. Though, everything was already messed up though.

"Rukia hold on, and let me save you from your Darkness."

XXX

No POV:

Ichigo wandered the tundra endlessly. So this was Rukia's Soul.

The snow devoured every part of the inner world. And of the purest white too. It was beautiful, that was until he reached a certain point of view. Far off from where Ichigo was standing was a lake and in the middle on the lake there was darkness that took the shape of thunder, bursting out from the core.

And rotting everything it touched.

That's where Ichigo knew Rukia would be. He flash stepped his way over to the edge of the lake, spotting Rukia's converse on the floor and feeling his heart swell.

Ichigo clenched his sword, and made his way to the center of the lake. Ichigo wasn't going to let Rukia suffer another second in the Darkness. The cracking ice was growing quickly and Ichigo looked down into the massive hole. Though there was nothing to be seen.

Ichigo puffed up his chest with a breath of air and dived into the crack head first, feeling ice cold water to hit is body. Ichigo squinted and swam down, trying to find, or at least see something.

The water grew heavier and the pressure made Ichigo's body hard, not to mention, he didn't have much breath left. The longer Ichigo went down the more he wondered how much more he could take.

That's when he saw it.

Maybe only a glimpse.

But he saw Rukia for sure, cocooned it darkness.

And he locked his target to where he saw her and swam faster down. And the visual became clearer, Rukia curled up in the cocoon, her body untouched. She looked like she was sleeping almost, yet Ichigo wouldn't take staring at her as good enough, so he stretched out an arm to reached for her, his heart already beating faster, but he hit glass, or some kind of gel-like goo.

Well whatever it was, he didn't have time to waist, or enough air in his lungs to stay under water for much longer. Ichigo put his hands against the barrier and pushed in, trying to break through. The pressure of the water was already getting to him though, his body couldn't take much more of it.

Ichigo pushed harder, and little by little he went deeper, almost able to break free. Ichigo felt his lungs start to ache, and burn and he let a gasp escape. "RUKIA!" was the name drowned by the water.

He reached her and pulled her body upwards, breaking through the goo and pulling her unconscious closer to his body. He pushed off the goo, and swam forward, seeing the light from the sky grow bigger and bigger.

The pressure slowly relieved, but his lungs were still burning, and he felt his eyes start to fall as he was slowly loosing consciousness as well.

But he was so close.

How could his body give up?

Ichigo felt the top of his head hit the air and he didn't hesitate to gasp out a breath of air, treading on water and putting Rukia's body up first, making sure she was safe as he pulled up his own weak body to the ice and lied down next to her, making up his absence of breath.

"Well Rukia..." he panted. "your officially the worst damsel ever." and he closed his eyes, forcing his heart to slow down.

* * *

Rukia's POV:

I felt warmth, and if felt like years since I had felt that. And I found myself opening my eyes, afraid to look up, but somehow I already had a sense of who's arms I was embrace in. So I looked up always.

And there was Ichigo. Watching me carefully with his amber eyes transfixed into mine. It's like he was saying 'Where is my thanks?'.

And then...

Ichigo's expression changed from protective to straight out pissed, threw his hands up . "Damn it Rukia, what were you thinking?" he shouted.

I gave him a weak smile. "Well I thought I could save myself... " I muttered shyly starting to feel like a total ditz. "But I kinda went over bored, didn't I?"

"Kinda? You put yourself in danger Rukia! What did you think you could do if she kidnap you huh? Run up to her, point and shout 'STRANGER DANGER!'"

I lowered my head and refused to look at him. "I-I'm sorry..." I said holding back the tears. "I-I didn't want to be a burden anymore..." I muttered. "I wanted to help..."

I felt Ichigo tense, and he put a cold hand to my face and picked my head up by the chin, forcing me to watch him. "Stupid," he said this time rather sympathic. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me." he said more childish now.

I nodded ignoring his conceited comment and letting his amber eyes soak into mine.

Then, I spotted the dried blood that ran down his neck, and I couldn't bear it, I realized what I had done, I realized what I caused. "You got hurt because of me," I choked, right above a whisper, trying to find my voice as I felt disgust dry over me. "Yet you act so casual! Damn it Ichigo." I said tightening my grip on his torn shirt and shutting my eyes hard.

Ichigo sighed. Picking up my head again, but this time more playful since he grabbed me by the top my head and not my chin. "Rukia, stop sulking, your dragging my whole hero-ness down, if anyone should be saying 'damn it' it should be me, I was expecting gratitude and a kiss from the damsel, and a-"

Slap.

"Bastard!" I shouted. "Who the hell are you calling a damsel!" I huffed puffing out my cheeks.

Ichigo just gave me a smile, his amber eyes almost shining with gratitude. "And a slap from Rukia." he finished.

I felt my heart skip a beat and tears edged my eyes, was this my punishment? I hung my head down low and I couldn't stop the grin that crawled onto my face. "Well when you put it that way," I said whipping my eyes before looking up at him. "I'm one badass damsel." I said shoved my face into his chest, hugging him.

Ichigo silently gasped, that was one thing he was expecting. But even so, I felt him wrapped his arms around my back. Then he got closer to my ear, and I felt his breath rub against my cheek.

"You still need to clean up your mess."

Insert cuss word here "_."

XXX

I sighed, staring at the orb which I called a "Soul." I wondered, do I dare touch it? But somehow I ended up picking it up anyways, but before I even got near it, I felt a sudden shock hit my hand, but I didn't pull back, instead the Soul went into my hand.

And the darkness around it started to disappear.

I looked at Ichigo and he shrugged back at me. "Well, what do I do with it?" I asked.

He crossed his arms, "Well, you did just gorge it out of her body, so why don't you just stick it back it?" He asked.

I was about to say 'That's the stupidest thing ever!' but then again, I had nothing better, so I walked over to Nemu's body, and hesitated to put the ord back into her chest. "Ichigo, don't forget, you better save me if she threatens to kill me."

Ichigo smirked. "Of course."

And I lurged the orb into her chest, and felt her heart skip back into beat, in sync with mine.

As Nemu's eyes fluttered open and I held my breath.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

My eyes widened, she really didn't know what had happen? "Umm..."

"I thought I was in Central, on patrol." she said holding her head in pain, "Do you know where I am?" She asked.

Right when I was about to shake my head 'no' Ichigo cut me off. "Your right outside of Central." he said. "Go north and I'm sure you'll find the main town." he said with a smile.

Nemu got up, "Thank you," she said with a bow and flash stepped away.

Ichigo smile then turned to me. "We should start heading out too, after all we have a busy schedule tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I watched him walk past me, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Oh, I can't tell you." he said. "If I didn't it wouldn't be as fun."

"Ass..." I said. "Carry me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh please." but even if he said that, he walk towards me and bent over giving me his back.

I climbed on and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "Don't you dare drop me."

Just as I said that Ichigo let go of me and I felt my stomach make a quick drop. "Oops." and he caught me again before I let out a scream. "I promise it won't happen again." He said but I could feel the sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

And for my answer, I slapped him across the head.

* * *

The Next Day:

I swung my feet over the bed, repeatedly kicking the wooden sides, making continues 'thumps' and 'squeeks'.

"Would you stop." Ichigo growled.

I glanced back at him with a smirk. "Why? Does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Greatly." he said. "Now shut up, I can't concentrate when you making all that racket." he growled peering out of one eye and scowling at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the strange position he was in though. "What are you even doing?" I asked through my chuckles. "You look like your about to take a poo." I said hiding my smirk with my hand.

Indian style Ichigo got up from the floor in furry. "Shut up! it's not like you can track Reiatsu!" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you even looking for?" I asked calmly getting up as well.

"Not a person, a place." he said in a-matter-of-factly kind of tone, adding on a smirk. "Now I got you something last night, but you have to promise me that you will do as I say." he said pointing an index finger. "It's our best chance to get information about our little lost puppy." he said.

I felt my body stiffen at the thought of Toshiro. "How do you suppose we could do _that_?" I asked hesitantly.

"Rukia, I'm not any tramp on the street here," he said with a smirk. "I'm one of the greatest Soul Reapers out there, _and_, with that title, comes the honor of knowing some _other _powerful people." he said with pride.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "Let's go."

Ichigo nodded. "But," he said. "You can't go dressed like _that_. After all you have to make yourself representable, _especially_ when you're going to be my partner. "

I suddenly felt dread to where this was going. "W-what do you mean?" I asked with hesitation.

He walked around me and went into the closet, grabbing a black dyed, sleeveless dress, with a corset-like waist that ended with three layers of blue-tainted ruffles.

I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you trying to make me look like Lolita chick!" I shouted, restraining myself from throwing my hands into the air. "What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh please..." he said. "It's a ball, not some high-school prom dance. People from hear wear this sort of stuff." he said. "And the Prince has a thing for cute, short, midget, girls.

I shook my head putting aside his ruthless comment. "No. I refuse." I made and 'X' with my arms. "Nowayinhell."

* * *

How was it that I got myself stuck in this mess?

The mission was clearly only to get more info about Toshiro's red moon problem from the prince. How was it that she was convinced to wear suck a ridiculous get-up? Ichigo of course, he said that the _only way_ was to go under cover, but I didn't think I would have to suffer from lectures about the economy and fancy rich people with fake accents!

So now I was stuck sipping tea out of and vintage cup, and sitting there listening to boring conversation from people Ichigo said were important.

"So is this girl your - how do you kids say it? - Girlfriend?" the man asked and I felt the hot tea run back up my throat as I tried to hold in the cough. Which I failed at.

The man gave me a weird look.

I looked at Ichigo apologetic, but I only received a smile, cleaning up the tea that stuck on my face with a napkin gently, and making me fidget uncomfortably. "No, not really, she just a really important friend." He said towards the man, and when I he looked back down to me I blushed, I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, and that gave me a rather unpleasant feeling.

The man nodded. "Well seems like I've taken enough of your time," he said getting up and pushing his chair in. "Pleasure to meet you, bye Kurosaki." He said and led a girl, who was at least more than half his age or younger, to the dance floor and joined the other slow dancing couples.

Ichigo got up holding out his hand for me. "Before we end the night with violence, care to dance?" he asked.

I stared at him for a second and hesitantly took Ichigo's hand, watching the tile as he led me to the dance floor. And as if on cue the lights in the room dimmed, and I could feel his arm wrap around my waist as he held me with caution. I tried to keep my mind on the slow, elegant music that played, but my mind kept on wondering what he was up too. And I couldn't help but notice how much sync we shared.

I though, tried not to make eye contact with Ichigo, but even so, I somehow started the conversation. "Ichigo, you know, I'm sorry about… I shouldn't have… I went too far yesterday..." I said feeling the scar I left him through my silk gloves. "These powers, I can't control them. I'm sorry."

Ichigo lifted up my chin in a familiar motion and smiled to me, a nice, warm smile. "Rukia, haven't you learned? No matter how far you go into darkness, I'll always be there to pull you out." he said. "last night's accident wasn't your fault, none of this is, you just need time with your powers."

I took the chance and my courage to look him dead in the eye. "How can you say that when I almost killed you!" I cringed "You even warned me to stop and I didn't listen! I—"

"Oh shut up, it's already happened and you can't change it," he said cutting me right off and stopping the swaying movement. "Right now, that's what matters, and right now were dancing." He said giving me another warm half smile. "So for once, enjoy yourself."

I nodded feeling confused and awkward. "Thank you."

Ichigo was giving me a painful expression though, his back hunched closer to my face, holding my waist tighter than before. I could barely make out his whimpering in until the song came to a even softer hum.

"Uh… Ichigo… is something wrong?"

Ichigo pointed downwards.

That's when I noticed my three-inch stiletto-like shoe stabbing Ichigo's shiny black shoe and quickly stepped off him, removing it, but our distance never parted. "Urgh, I'm so sorry Ichigo." I said embarrassed. "This is why you should lead."

"I agree." He said painfully with a smile. We hardly even noticed how close our noses were to touching, he even kept his back hunched over without realizing it... I think...

I just smiled though, shaking my head holding in the laughter. "Doofus."

"Hey-!"

Ichigo was cut of my a loud bang of the music that ended the song. And we both stared at each other, blush running across our cheeks as we detached.

"Uhh... lemme get something to drink." I muttered.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I'll see to the meeting with the prince." he said and gave me a quirky, half smile. And we both gave each other another awkward nod of agreement and went separate ways.

I went to the buffet and poured myself a cup of un-spiked punch and swallowed down quickly. 'Why am I so nervous?' I asked myself squeezing my eyes and reopening them. I set the cup down. "I need some air."

So I walked through and past the ladyfinger-conversations and the did-u-c-that-girl-conversations trying to block out all the Dilly-dally-shilly-shally in the room. Before I knew it I was already jogging towards the large, curtain covered, porch. I sneaked inside and hunched over on the railing breathing heavily and closing my eyes.

'Why do I feel so uncomfortable?' I scolded.

A dark figure caught my eye, right below the patio, staring up at me. As soon as he realized I saw him he hid his face with his hood and turned his back towards me. But why did I feel like I had to chase after him.

_'Rukia...' _

"Wait!" I shouted. "Toshiro wait!" I gasped at my words. _'Toshiro?_' I covered my mouth with my hand. _'Why did I reason that it was him?'_ I shut my eyes once again. "I know it, it has to be." So I ran, opening the curtains wide and this time running through the conversations of people and skipping steps as I scurried down the endless staircase. 'Please don't leave!'

The Bellboy opened the large door for me and I nodded a 'thanks' to him running out into the lovely backyard, garden filled with different colors of different flowers.

I looked around panting hard and out of the corner on my eye I saw him, quickly pacing away, and I chased after him my stelleto's giving my feet blisters.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He stopped dead in his tracks and didn't dare turn around.

I didn't take a step forward but I didn't hesitate to speak either. "Please, I sorry if I'm bothering you but, I'm looking for a friend, and I would like it if you showed me you face." I said.

The hooded figure turned around making a sound like he was about to speak. "R-"

"Rukia!"

* * *

Author's Note:

uRgH. Me is sorry for late update. I was piled up with Benchmarks, Mock TAKS, and IA's... hopefully next chapter will be sooner that this one.

SOrry again.

Oh! and Cliffy! *insert Heart here*


	9. Ditch, Stitch, Miss

Dark Nights

Chapter 9: Ditch, Stitch, Miss.

Rukia's POV:

I turned around at the sound of my name. My reaction was on total instinct, but once I saw Orihime dashing down the steps towards the garden I suddenly remembered I was face to face with a maybe-sorta-hoping-Toshiro, and turned back around only to find nothing in the figures spot.

"Uh..." I sighed out, disappointed.

"Rukia!" Oh I'm so glad I found you!" Orihime tapped my shoulder already making it down to the garden. "Oh! What's wrong? Where you just with someone?" She asked looking behind me for any trace of life.

"No..." I muttered forcing a small smile. "Just wanted to catch some fresh air out here." I said.

Orihime gave me a bright smile. "Oh, I'm glad! I wanted to talk to you in person about something!" She said putting her hands together in a prayer-like motion and bowing her head down low. "Will you please to me the favor of letting me travel with you?"She asked keeping her head down low.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" I asked clueless of what she was referring to as 'travels'.

"Well... I heard that Kurosaki-kun and you where making a department to this realm to look for your other friend, but... I guess... I sorta-kinda wanted to go to, is it okay if I do?" she asked rather unsurely and barely making a move to look into my eyes.

I relaxed my furrowed eyebrows and gave her a sincere smile. "Of course it's fine!"

"Oh! I'm so relieved! For a second there I thought you say 'NO GET OUT' but then I started thinking 'No! Kuchiki-chan isn't that mean!' so I just got so nervous and..." blah...blah...blah... she was in happy mode right now and there was no stopping Orihime's babbles.

Although I just nodded and smiled, wondering if Ichigo was already on the prowl for me and if the hooded guy... was actually Toshiro. "Excuses me, Orihime." I said stopping the babbles and hiding my face. "I have to do something really quick." And with that I left the dumfounded girl in the garden and I left up the stairs.

'That had to be Toshiro... and he was about to say something! Something with an 'R'... Rusty... reckon... remove... rodent... err...' As I fried my brain over such a petty thing I started to fear... 'What if Toshiro... really won't return when we find him... what if he...' I closed my eyes at the disgust of the thought, and ended up giving a small chuckle to myself, putting a hand to my forehead. "Stupid." I said to myself.

"Are you thinking about something amusing miss, or refereeing to yourself, as the stupid one?" I looked up at the tall, furious figure towering above me and gave him a small, painful smile.

"Hey, you found me, Ichigo."

XXX

"Ok Rukes," Ichigo started, and since he started with 'Rukes' I knew the news was something I wasn't going to like. "You see the prince wont spill, and he has asked to meet you." Ichigo said, and that was enough to let me know that if I don't control my temper with this so-called "king" and his foolish games, I was going to lose the only chance I have of taking a lead onto Toshiro.

"I see..." I said raising my head.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief. 'I have a feeling this isn't going to go well...'

XXX

"K-K-Kaien!" I yelled at the top my lungs, dumbfounded, and staring at the figure sitting so contently in the grand size chair. 'T-this is absurd! What is Kaien doing in the Prince's chair! He can't be _him_!'

At first, I didn't even recognize Kaien since he was all gussied up with an off-sided crown and the dead-beat black cloths that he wore. It wasn't until I saw the light in his eyes sparkle, that's when I recognized him.

"Ruki-Ruki-chawn~!" Kaien said happily, practically jumping off the chair just to embrace me. "Don't make that face~ it's like you're not even excited to see me!"

I pushed Kaien away. "How?" I shouted in disbelief. "Y-You're a prince! That's not right! I mean... you never mentioned...-"

Kaien broke Rukia sentence with a painful, yet crafty, smile. "And how do you suppose I say that I'm a Vampire, let alone a Prince?" He asked as if he was trying to make me feel guilty.

I gave him an apoligetic look. "You're right, I'm sorry..." I admitted. "I shouldn't have made a big deal about it." I said with a smile.

Kaien smiled back, and then his mood simply dropped, along with the atmosphere. "And what the hell were you thinking coming here to the realms without me! And at that you came to look for that filthy mutt with the orange hair soul-sucker." he said pointing to Ichigo, who was grinding his teeth in the corner and focusing on ways how to kill Kaien. (And this started about the time when Kaien made his move to embrace our heroine.)

"Well, look who's talking, you're not all that different you life-leech." Ichigo said with a smirk.

I just sweat dropped in between the two, wondering when and where all the guys got off on the wrong mood. "C'mon Ichigo, Kaien's just joking, and seriously, this isn't what we came here for." I said.

"Tsk." muttered both men in defeat.

"Kaien, I know you aren't at good means with Toshiro... but... I think he got in some real shit and I want to know the exact type of shit he's gotten into." Rukia said with a stern look directly used for Kaien.

Kaien smiled. "It's not a crime to care for someone." he said. "But I swear, if something happens to you I'm gonna be the first to blame that insolate, naive, large head, big mouth, midget-like, mutt."

Even though Kaien held a smile as he said that, I wondered if he was struggling the words on the inside.

As Kaien explained the happenings of Toshiro I sorta-kinda dozed off, thankfully Ichigo was one to listen closely before rushing into stuff... but that depends on the matter. Although I did get that in the land Eclipse, the highest population is werewolves, and every year, once the double night has come to an end, the red moon will show itself. That's how the werewolves survive. But this year there was a mishap, and the red moon isn't going to show, that is, if it doesn't have a sacrifice.

Kaien said that there was a legend, that the purest blood of the werewolves, ended up cursing his very pack (for reasons unknown) and killing himself for the one he loved. The lover of the one who took his own life found about this and cursed her soul to the moon, becoming the so-called 'red moon.'

Honestly, I thought the story was a bit clique but-

"Rukia, I still don't think you get this." Kaien said making me blush from embarrassment. "As much as it doesn't look like it, Toshiro is one of the last pure-bloods in the world, he's their prince so to speak, and in order to save his pack he must-"

I felt my body tense; Kaien didn't need to finish his sentence to know that I got the picture. "T-that idiot!" I shouted feeling my heart burn and ache. I tried to block the warm tears from steaming down but... 'He didn't even bother to tell us... aren't we his friends?'

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed; already absorbed in theories and strategies to save Toshiro, but they all led to dead-ends.

How can you compete with giving one life for many?

I didn't want to understand it though; I didn't want to get the reason why he was doing this...

"Rukia..." That was Orihime's soft voice. She must've overheard our conversation. I heard the sound of her mouth open, but when no words came out I knew she had no idea what to say.

So I decide, right then and there, that I was going to save Toshiro.

No matter what the cause.

He is my nakama after all.

And I was positive, that Ichigo, and Kaien and everyone else felt mutual towards my feelings. Although, even if it was a hopeless cause, I was figured that I had a chance at calling Toshiro, after all, he still had his phone didn't he?

* * *

"Kaien, do you want to come with us? It would suit you better that staying all summer in this palace." I said feeling Ichigo's dark aura kicking in behind me, practically dragging me away.

"Nah," was Kaien's reply, which made Ichigo relax. "I still have some stuff I need to take care of, but of course if you need any help, you can count on me." he said with a wink and a toothy grin.

I smiled back and with a small gesture of goodbye, we left, crossing the vast realm ready to go anywhere.

"Hey, I know of a small place where we can stay the nights." Orihime said. "We can think up a strategy there and buy a map so we can travel to Eclipse." she said.

Ichigo and I looked at each other and agreed.

But I still had to make my call.

When night came, Orihime had already put us a spot at the place she mentioned, Ichigo on the other hand, wouldn't dare leave me alone again. 'damn,' I thought 'at this rate Ichigo's just gonna keep on starring at me all night!'

Orihime noticed this too, and made a quick gesture for him to pay mind to her. "I-Ic-Kurosaki-kun," she sputtered, not able to say 'Ichigo'.

Ichigo turned his head with hesitation. "Yes Inoue?" he asked my head down but my eyes on Ichigo who was talking to Orihime but glancing from time to time, towards me.

"I don't mean to be a burden to you or Kuchiki-san, but may I... well I want to know why you are acting so protecting of Kuchiki-san... We are in the lobby, after all." she said.

Ichigo cringed. "It's 'cause she already got herself in trouble, we don't need a re-"

"I need to go the restroom." I cutted, getting up from my seat and walking away, Ichigo doing the same. I gave him a dirty glance back. "What?" I asked in a rotten tone. "Planning on taking a piss with me?"

Ichigo twitched and swallowed hard choking down a curse. "See to it that you don't fall into the toilet." he spat back the mood between us growing horrid.

I was the first to turn around and walk off, searching for the restroom sign with fast pace. When I finally found it I went in, locking the door behind me and reaching into my pocket, dishing out my cell phone.

After going through my contacts I waited for the phone to start its hum's.

RING

RI-

"We already said out farewells, let's keep it that way."

I felt the phone tremble in my hands the finishing beep sounded.

Toshiro... How long had it been since I heard his voice?

XXX

"Damn it," Toshiro panted, sweat running down his forehead. The pain in his chest seemed to grow more and more, spreading like a virus, leaving stings and burns inside his body without any mercy. His lungs seemed to strain and his legs grew weak as he fell to the ground, his body, like a magnet to the soil. How painful and ironic were his transformations, especially their knack for picking the most worst of times and places.

'Somehow... I blame Rukia for this...' he thought managing to crack a smile.

XXX

I sneezed.

And sneezed.

And sneezed.

The hairs in my nose tickling the inside cavity and making my head feel light and dizzy. "Better get out of this shit-hole..." I muttered kicking open the bathroom door, letting the dog-boy words echo in my head as it crept up into the surface of my thoughts.

How nourishing to see that he still cared enough to keep me away. But even so even if his exact words weren't what I wanted to hear, I still somehow found relief in his voice.

Which I dare say, brightened my mood by a bunch.

"Ichigo~" I echoed across the lobby, my hands on my hips, and all eyes-monster or not-on me.

On his face I could see a grimace of irritation, yet beneath that, the dread of eagerness boiled his core, he was curious to see which move I dared to make next.

And I wondered what to do next as well. "Promise me everything that you owe!" I said with a smirk placed on my face.

Ichigo gave me a blank look, as well as Orihime, but when he finally realized what I meant, he gave me the same childish grin he gave me so long ago. "Since when have I ever broken a promise?" he replied with a question that was to remain unanswered.

You see Ichigo owes nothing to anyone, yet by giving me his smile, and the burning amber in his eyes, he said to me that he would take me to the ends of the earth only to take the fall instead. Yet those exact words weren't needed to be spoken, at least, I didn't needed to hear them.

"Then, Kurosaki Ichigo," I said staring him straight in the eyes. "let us strip back the happiness that was stolen from us." And I walked over to him and Inoue, my back straight and my nose up high. "Now what are we waiting for?" I asked keeping a soft smile towards Orihime while at the same time shoving Ichigo out the door.

Ichigo protest and struggled, cursing my name half heartedly. Orihime left to laugh in the background.

Already out the doors was waiting the next step towards our destiny, a puny dog, not realizing what a mess he got himself into.

* * *

"Kuchiki I think Kurosaki-kun has had enough!" Orihime panicked Ichigo already on the floor, tired from my commands.

"It's ok Orihime!" I cheered. "Ichigo is a strong guy, he doesn't-" I glanced towards my side, a white furry ball curled up into a ball. The grass almost seemed stained at how pure the ball was; it almost seemed crime to just leave in there to rot. So I unconsciously walked over bending down to examine the small specimen.

It wasn't long before I realized that that small snow-like pile was the fur of an animal, a dog no less. It was small, the size of a puppy, and asleep inside its cocoon.

"Aww..." muttered under my breath waking the dog up un realizing how peeved Ichigo was at me now."What's a cutie like you doing out here?" I said as I crouch down and slowly put the dog into my arms.

That's when I got a really good look at him. It was small -and most defiantly was a "_He"_- but his face outline the figure of a real wolf, and his arms and legs where heavy compared to that of any other pup. Then he started to wake up, his body fixing itself into my arms as his eyelids revealed the heart stopping emerald eyes that he owned.

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I felt my lungs burst but even so, just as I got a good look at the pup the pup got a good look at me, and suddenly he tried to squirm away.

Being me though I just held on tighter "shh" ing the dog and trying to console it. "There, there, poochie." I muttered. I guess the dog figured there was no way to get out of my arms, and just stop squirming all together, but not only did he stop resisting but he started licking my face and getting closer to my chest as I carried him over to Ichigo and Orihime who were both waiting for me with opposite reactions.

Ichigo's: "RUKIA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT THING! PUT IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Orihime's: "OMG! That puppy is so cute~ Rukia I want one where did you get him. Ohh~"

Personally I liked Orihime's reaction better, but still it was a common motive for me to convince Ichigo that I was right and he was wrong once again. So I walked up to him, a smirk plastered on my face, and said flatly. "We're keeping him."

"Rukia you can't just decide that on your own!" Ichigo scolded.

"I just did." I said turning my back on him and getting a supporting bark from my puppy. "

"Rukia..." Ichigo muttered my name that sent chills down my back. "You do remember what we came here for, right? And so far we haven't made any progress!" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Rukia! Listen to me!"

I was. And it was painful to keep on listening, but I knew it was the truth. "I know."I said. "And it seems like we don't have much time left." I muttered. "but, even so it's not going to stop me Ichigo! And I'm going to keep this dog."

"Rukia!-"

"Come on, just look at him, he cute! And he doesn't bite!" I shoved the dog into Ichigo's arms, and he carried him for a while until the dog jump out of his arms and back into mine.

Ichigo grimaced. "Ya, looks like he likes to bury his head in you flat chest instead." he said flatly.

"What?" I shouted, taken back.

"I mean come on! It's even blushing!"

"Shut up Ichigo!"

* * *

"So what are you planning on naming him Rukia?" Orihime asked walking next me.

I smiled "I haven't thought about that yet."

Ichigo smirked in the front. "What about _Shiro-Chan~" _he said mockingly. "That sure brings a good ring to it."

"Ichigo, I swear if you don't shut your trap right now I'll kick your ass."

"Well he is white Rukia, and he does have a freakishly resemblance to Toshiro." Orihime convinced noticing the obvious. It was just something we didn't want to point aloud.

"I-I guess..." I muttered looking at the pup in my arms. "That's it, on behalf of my promise to save Toshiro I will call you Snowflake #2 the "Toshi" " I said kissing the top of his furry head.

"Well I'm sure you just turned on that dog Rukia." laughed Ichigo.

"Looks like someone is jealous."

"Nah, I'll grab whatever I want from you whenever I want." he said without thinking, then suddenly regretted his mistake of words. "Wai-"

"ASSHOLE!" I shouted punching the back of his head.

He grabbed it in pain. "SHIT!" he shouted. "Damn, how can a midget like you jump so high?"

"ICHIGO!"

Orihime laughed at our child play slowly realizing something that would change our course of direction. "Oh! Rukia I almost forgot to ask!"

Ichigo and I both looked and Orihime, me being on Ichigo's back bending his arm in the wrong direction and Ichigo almost at the break of tears.

"Do you want to go on a double date?"

The area stayed silent. "Orihime... we don't have time, I mean..." I looked at Ichigo for help, getting off him and putting Snowflake #2 in my arms. "Orihime, I don't have time to go on a double date right now.

"Ohh... but Rukia~ You see I had a huge crush on this guy a long while back and when I was at the dance he came up to me about right after I finished talking to you and he ask me on a date. But then his friend whined about leaving him out and then he asked me to go on a double date. Now I thought about asking Momo to go with me but considering the circumstances now, I... I... I don't have anyone else to go with and... and... Rukia I really like this guy and I've waited so long so I can't miss this thing!"

The long speech of Orihime actually made me feel bad for her, after all she was all obsessed of Ichigo and now that a guy she likes actually asked her out I was sure she was excited so how could I say no? "Ok Orihime, when is this 'double date'?"

"Tonight!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh please, please, please! I know this is short notice but I really need you to go through with this for me!" She was already on her knees.

"Alright, I guess one lousy date won't hurt."

"I love you Rukia~" she hugged me.

Ichigo had nothing to say.

* * *

"I'll take care of you Toshi-poo" Ichigo waved me off just as the dog was trying to break of his hold.

I gave Ichigo a wave back. "Well Goodnight,"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "'Goodnight'? Come on Rukia it's not like you gonna sleep with the dudes! Don't say that!" he scolded quickly trying to recover.

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry, the only dude I'll be sleeping with tonight is Snowflake #2" I said crossing my arms. "I'm even thinking in changing his name to Snowflake #1!" I said holding up my index finger.

"Heh, I'm the only Ichi here!" he said pointing in triumph.

I laugh, giving him credit for his name play. "Well, see ya Strawberry." I said waving him bye.

He smiled back, "Bye, midget..."

...

And we stood frozen waiting for the other to break.

"You break first." Ichigo started, annoyed.

"No, I insist, you break."

"Damn you!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

I don't know how we manage to part ways, but it seems likes it's becoming harder to let him go. And I wouldn't be able to imagine the pain I would go through if Toshiro left me right in front of me. Maybe that's why, in consideration, he left me the note as the goodbye.

I must admit, I give him props for making it easier on me.

But I still won't forgive him for the fact of even doing such a thing.

Asshole.

Just wait, I'll bring you back. And I'll make you pay for letting me go through such a thing, especially after you comfort me for a whole year, and manage to get in my head that you would never leave me. We'll paybacks a bitch, snowflake.

* * *

**Allrighty~ there's the chappy that took so long to make! I was on a serious wall and I couldn't seem to get any ideas, also the fact that my stupid computer crashed and I had final exams to take all month.**

**Thank gosh summers already here. I can't believe what I would do without it.**

**:)**

**I promise I update faster and make the chapters better I just need to get back my rhythm.**


	10. How to Be Unexpected

Dark Nights

Chapter 10: How to Be Unexpected.

Rukia's POV:

As much as I wanted to stay with my new found dog (that had an incredible resemblance to Toshiro) and the orange haired loser, I couldn't bring myself to say "no" to Orihime. She was my friend and I could at least sacrifice one measly date since I practically snatched the love of her life away.

(By the way, apparently the love of her life was Ichigo, so I don't know how she got the idea that he loved me! Puhh.)

But even so, I'm not innocent at saying I never tried to get Ichigo's attention.

I did.

I always wanted attention, even if I denied that. There was something that lured me to the spotlight, even if I ended up to the most terrible and ridiculous things to my friends. But I guess the part of loving people, is that you have to slow down and wait for them to catch up, even if you miss your chance at something big.

Somehow, I ended up learning that lesson.

* * *

"Orihime, I think we got stood up."

Orihime was already in tears and boogers, sobbing over the fact our dates never showed up to the restaurant they told us to come to. (By "us" I mean Orihime) "No... No... *sniff* No..." she whaled shaking her head side to side. "He promised! H-He told me to come here! He said he'd be here!" She refused to face the truth.

I patted her back, a bit grateful they bailed and a bit angry that they stood us up, probably for some sluttier girls too. "Come on Orihime, I sure those guys were just a bunch of skirt-chasers and aren't even worth it!" I said triumphantly. "For all we know they could be kissing Karma's ass and still get what they deserve, just watch, all the playa shit they do will smack 'um in the face and they end up with a pregnant whore on life support that just became disowned!" I said already picturing the guys miserably crying (even If I didn't have a clue of what they looked like.)

"Nice to know you think so highly of us." said a rather mature voice echoed by a rather immature laugh.

I just heard Orihime scream in excitement and I didn't even want to bother opening my eyes.

"Omygod, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow you made it! I'm so excited! For a moment there I thought you bailed on us but then I was like 'No, they wouldn't do that!' "She cheered gratefully as a let out a frustrated sigh

The mature voice gave a triumphant sound and I could tell he was looking at me. "Looks like I burst you friends bubble, she was already about to curse my name to hell," he said and I opened my eyes in a flash, purple meeting green, both creating a contest with each other.

"Well, even if I wanted to curse you name to hell, I couldn't, I don't even know your name." I said back in anger. "And it's probably not worth mentioning either."

"Ok Miss. Competitor, now will you get your foot off the table, we wanna eat ya' know." he said back, and this time it was going straight for me.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"Ooohhh~ I'm taking feisty here Ulqui-chan," the other friend cut, nudging his way into the booth in front of me.

Ulquiorra finally realized our childish play and tried to play cool, blowing it off. "Whatever..." he muttered sliding in front of Orihime. He caught my eye, and that's when I finally got a good look at them. And it almost scared me. Maybe it was his vampire pale skin (but even Kaien has more color than him) or his pitch black hair, were slightly contrasting giving him that evil-dark look, but his eyes almost looked dead.

In fact, when we were gambling with each other there seemed to be more life in his eyes than now.

"Nuisance."

Oh ya, I almost forgot he was still complaining about me.

I ignored his comment, pretending to be the nice young adult that I rarely am. So instead, I decide to pay attention to what my "supposed" date looked like, trying to analyze him to the core. The first thing I noticed was his icy blue hair, and electric blue eyes that match his persona perfectly. He had a sharp face, one of which should belong to a motorcyclist. And he was most defiantly tall, and skinny, but a secret wielder of an eight pack just like Ichigo. (Not that I ever saw Ichigo naked or anything.)

"Damn, would you stop starring at me, I'm flattered and all, but calm down, don't go stripping me down already." he said with a satisfied smirk. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"_PLEASE_" I said making sure the word stuck to him closely. "If I want to sleep with an asshole I would already be pregnant with a freak'n wolf-baby" I said bringing up Toshiro's attitude. "And I am most defiantly _not_ fat."

"Could've fooled me." That was Ulquiorra, sipping his little cup of tea so gracefully.

"JACK ASS!"

"Rukia!" Orihime scolded just like the good mother should. "Would you calm down already, _please_, do you really want to start _that_ again?" she said. "If you wanted to win a feud too badly you should've stayed with Kurosaki-kun."

I felt like a slap of reality hit me across the face. By '_that_' she meant stealing her all time crush again and snagging him for me. The two guys didn't even sit down and I was already trying to steal them away. This is what I meant by being addicted to the spotlight, without even realizing it, I was grabbing all the attention for myself, I was stealing Orihime's spotlight, and just because Ichigo wasn't here to fill my attention span up, I had to go find some more. How terrible of a friend I must be.

I sat down and stared at my hands that I placed on my lap. "I'm sorry Orihime." I said sincerely. "I didn't mean too."

I didn't have to see her to know she was smiling at me with gratitude. "I know, Kuchiki-san."

Ulquiorra seem to ignore of small side chatter, quickly putting down his now empty cup and allowing his eyes to slide towards my own, his pupils merely slits, trying to grab the deepest part of me and steal it away.

And he almost did.

"So do you have hobbies Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra asked, resting his chin on his hands pretending to be interested.

_'Save it dude, you're not fooling me.'_

"No not really," then I remembered Orihime hadn't made any conversation and I decide to give the floor to her. "But Orihime is a full time Cheerleader."

"But you must do something."

_'Hello, get the clue dude, talk to her!'_

"Well I'm not an open book or anything, but I usually fallow the crowed and do what other people want to do. I'm like a little pet dog." I said, almost proud to call myself a dog.

"I have a hard time believing that."

_'Damn, this guy won't give up!' _

I cringed, uneasy on the topic and wonder what Orihime was thinking of me now. 'Urgh... this bites.' I wanted to slam my head on the table. Then I remembered that I still had the other guy, Grimmjow. "And Grimmjow," He turned his attention to me as I flatly ignored Ulquiorra's comment. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Chase down chicks."

All my good-sided thoughts of him was quickly flushed down the drain. "Figures, you're useless." I said plainly unimpressed.

"Bitch."

"Botch."

"What?"

"Botch." I said again. "You know, a boy-bitch, a botch." I said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure only you would say a thing like that." Grimmjow said and I already felt that I grabbed all his attention, but I didn't want to look at Ulquiorra, after all I ignored his question, and he was probably peeved at me.

"Umm... Ulquiorra-kun, I wanted to know... Um... I mean... I was wondering if you were into sports or... anything..." she asked nervously, and I'm pretty sure she wasn't trying to act like the shy girl after she saw how lively he was acting with me.

"No, don't really." was all he said.

'Wuss.' was what I REALLY wanted to say at the time, but I bit my tongue; this was Orihime's moment.

"Ohh..."

'Come on Orihime say something else!' I flustered, trying to not show it, but I saw pretty sure I was failing at it since Grimmjow kept on staring at me with a almost worried look.

I covered my feeling with a smirk, grabbing Grimmjow's giant hand with both of my miniature one's and leaned in close saying softly. "Don't go stripping me down already; there will be plenty of time for that later."

Grimmjow lashed back in blush removing his hand from mine as he tried to regain his breath. I just laughed out loud mocking him. "Bitch!" he finally said.

I smiled. "Oh please, I was just messing with you."

This is when I took a daring glance and Ulquiorra who was looking back at me, his look changing from pissed to surprised before he looked back at Orihime. Was he getting jealous?

"Uhh... Kuchiki were you at that dance?" Grimmjow asked tapping the table with his hand.

"Call me Rukia," I said and "As a matter of fact I was at the dance, I was just a bit busy when I saw an old friend of mine." I said.

"Busy? Like actually _doing it_? or just making out?" he asked perplexed.

I tensed up with blush racing across my face. "No, No No, nothing like that," I said putting my arms in a 'X' form "We were just catching up, you know, on stuff that's been happening in our lives." I said nervously.

Grimmjow stayed in awe, his jaw slightly dropped making a small "Uhh..." sound. Then he broke out laughing. "Wow you're really a little, innocent, baby girl!" he laughed. "There's nothing badass about you except for your mouth!" he said.

It was my turn to stare at him in disbelief. "A... A baby girl?" I repeated shocked that he used such words.

A loud cough broke the laughter, and it belonged to Ulquiorra. He played innocent and looked at me straight in the eyes "I'm sorry I interrupted something didn't I? How embarrassing." he said his eyes sliding from me to Grimmjow and giving him a long serious glare.

"Not a problem," Grimmjow said not flinching.

And I suddenly felt hungry.

"Orihime, would you call the waiter, I'm starving." I said. And Orihime did so, and we talked to out dates the rest of the dinner, but somehow I felt like Ulquiorra was trying to put a leash on me and make me his lap dog, he was always trying to start a conversation, but I would always try to push it towards Orihime, knowing I shouldn't be stealing her spotlight.

* * *

"Orihime~" Grimmjow whined, "I'm so full! I can't even stand up correctly, can you give me a hug~" he asked holding out his arms in reach for Orihime.

We were all outside the restaurant under the out-reach roof, already about to part ways, except we couldn't get anywhere because it was raining. Streets and sidewalks were flooded and the grey cloudy sky was too depressing to watch.

"Grimmjow stop teasing!" Orihime wailed in delight slightly putting a hand on his chest and patting it.

I, on the other hand, was stuck with Ulquiorra who was staring at the ground with me. "Hey," I said. "The sky looks so depressing doesn't it?" I said softly. "I almost don't even want to look at it." I said.

Ulquiorra focused his attention on me. "Oh, so now you decide to talk to me." he glared his forest green slits closing in on my giant purple orbs.

I froze in place, a chills running down my spine, _'Damn, I'm caught,'_ I said and finally mustard up the courage to answer him. "I... I'm sorry, but I-"

I couldn't speak anymore, a shock of electricity seemed race from the ground to my body and I could hear the ground tear apart, cracking from its core. I'm pretty sure Ulquiorra heard it too because as soon as the ground cracked open and broke itself from under us I was in a strangers arms -arms that didn't belong to Toshiro or Ichigo- and being carried away.

"Orihime!" Was all I managed to say as air stole away my words. Ulquiorra held me tight against his chest and gracefully running away almost as if he was running on air itself. "Grimmjow's got her don't worry." and I could feel his hand hold my head up into his chest, even if he was a total stranger, I felt like he really wanted to protect me, a feeling only Toshiro or Ichigo would give me.

Once he found a safe place for us to stay (which was somewhere deep in the woods under a large oak tree), he explained to me, something I thought would never come out of his mouth.

"I worked for AURA."

_'shit... How do I end up running into these guys!'_

"But a few days ago I figured out what was going on with the organization, so I quite, and now there looking for me, Grimmjow still doesn't know, but I was going to tell his later." he said. "That's beside the point though, now there looking for me."

_'I think... that's a good thing...'_

I looked at Ulquiorra. "So dirt is trying to kill you now?" I asked.

He smirked like I was stupid and I couldn't say that question wasn't in the stupid area. "No, that was another AURA worker, there trying to take me in." he said.

I nodded, feeling my heart ache a bit, I want to be just as honest as he was to me, but could I really trust a stranger just like that? "Ulquiorra," I said softly still unsure whether to trust him or not. "I need to tell you something too." Looks like I didn't need permission from my brain to spit of the words.

"Oh ya," he said with a smirk. "Well it can't be worst than my announcement." he said.

I gave him a weak smile. "I'm not so sure about that," I looked at him dead in the eye. "Ulquiorra, I-"

"Don't tell me you already fell in love with me." he said a smile running across his face.

Blush hit me at the speed of light and I felt my insides jerk around. "NO!" I shouted. "That wasn't what I was going to say at all!" I wanted to smack the smug smirk off his face so bad.

But I have to give him thanks for cutting me off, It might not be such a good idea if I told him the truth about me being a human.

Ulquiorra tilted his head sitting down and laying back on the tree. "So are you gonna tell me or did I hit it right on the nail and get to keep you all for myself?" He asked playing with a strand of my hair.

I smacked his hand away. "No way, I'm not going to tell you now." I said crossing my arms. "and I am NOT in love with you." I said. "Far from it actually."

Ulquiorra gave me a triumphant sound. "Hmph. You know you never did answer my question about why you ignored me all dinner." He said. "You at least own me an explanation for that, that is if you don't want to tell me you other secret."

He was right, I did owe him an explanation for ignoring him. "Please don't tell Orihime I told you this, but she has a REALLY big crush on you and I just felt SO bad when I started stealing both yours And Grimmjow's attention. So I bit my tongue and started ignoring you so she could have a decent conversation." I said truthfully.

"Wow." he said and I made a quick search for his eyes. "You bit your tongue for me. Was it that difficult for you to stay away?" he asked.

I glared at him, my heart aching like I was pierced by a demon. "Asshole!" I said. "Orihime really likes you and that's all you can say?" I felt like he had just crushed my insides. "You know what, I'll find my own way out of this gawdforsaken forest, and I hope you have a date with you freak'n stalker!" and I got up and stomp away leaving Ulquiorra to himself.

* * *

I was lost.

It was dark.

And I was hungry.

"Damn that Ulquiorra." I cursed. "Did he even have feeling for Orihime? Did he just play her?" I shouted into the forest. "that ASSHOLE!" I felt tears edge my eyes. 'and it's my fault, I'm the one who lead him on...'

"I'm so stupid."

"Kuchiki."

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to face him. It felt like my heart would die and crumble into dust in his hands if I looked at his emotionless face. He was dead cold, and he didn't care for others as long as he got what he wanted!

"Kuchiki." he said again his voice sending chills down my body. "Look at me."

How could I?

'Should I run?' I asked myself. 'I can't face him.'

And I didn't need to.

"Kuchiki."

He was in front of me even before I thought about running.

"Kuchiki, I'm sorry." he said, cold and deep just like his eyes. "I said stupid things without thinking. I'm not sure why though, maybe it was because I got jealous of you and Grimmjow having such a good time, or maybe it was because I just felt like being a jerk, but I realized I crossed the line. I shouldn't have bad mouth your friend."

I felt it all come out at once. My emotions went into overdrive and I couldn't hold it in. I was just recovering from a broken heart, when a friend that I thought would never leave me, leaves me, and I end up chasing after that jerk. Then I end up falling into darkness, hurting the first person to ever have broken my heart, and now I end up maturing so fast that I can't own some attention anymore! And now some stranger was just saying sorry just like that!

I broke down to my knees. "Ulquiorra." I said his name foreign to my mouth. "I almost lost Orihime a long time ago, and I feel that if I steal the one thing she loves again, I won't be able to live with myself." I said

Ulquiorra sighed. "You know what, I think that Orihime has a even bigger crush of Grimmjow than me." he said. "But I must admit, you are the first person ever, to make me feel so lively."

I looked up at him his eyes, for the first time, showing sadness and gratitude at the same time. He even had a crack in between his lips that curved into a smile. "Ulquiorra, you have a very nice smile."

"Kuchiki, I can't believe you just said that."

"Call me Rukia."

"Rukia, I can't believe you just said that."

"Shuddup and get me out of this forest."

XXX

Ulquiorra and I walked the path out of the forest, even if there wasn't one. And we joked at each other's faults, a thing Toshiro and I would do, and even if my heart wasn't completely full, Ulquiorra was able to at least fill up half of it, the other half still belonging to the one fool that vanished from my life.

"Will you make out with me?"

This question didn't really take me by surprise since it was more random that actually shocking. "Sorry I only make out with guys that have eight packs." I said peering at him with a challenge that I was sure he wouldn't pass off.

"Well I have a nine pack, wanna start a family?" Ulquiorra asked putting his arms around me, my body about half the size of his.

I laughed and pushed him away. "How'd you get a nine pack?"

Ulquiorra smiled. "My penus."

I couldn't help but laugh at his retardedness. "That _does not_ count."

"Hey, Rukia, where are you planning on going when we actually find a way out of this place." Ulquiorra asked a bit quietly very cautious at choosing his words.

"I'm going to continue to look for my friend."

"Huh? Do you mean Orihime?" He asked a bit puzzled by what I meant.

I gave him a smile and a side to side shake of my head. "No." I said putting a closed hand over my heart. "Not Orihime, another friend of mine. He's reckless and is a ass like you," I said and Ulquiorra gave me a displeased look. "but he's been there for me when I thought I was on the verge of insanity, and now he's gone to his home place, leaving me a wreck again." I said.

Ulquiorra nodded getting a good idea of what I meant. "Tell me, what's his name?" He asked as we continued walking.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." I said letting his full name come off my tongue. It felt good to talk about him, I guess, It had been so long that I was actually burdening myself more trying not to think of him. "He got himself lost." I said "and as his friend, it's my job to find him."

Ulquiorra must've got a bit of what I meant because he actually gave me a considerate smile back. "You must be close."

"More than I thought." I said truthfully.

"Any other competition that I should know about?" Ulquiorra asked watching me contently.

I looked up at him with a confused look, but once I saw his eyes I knew what he meant and I gave him a challenging smile back. "Actually, if you must know, there is Ichigo." I said holding my head up high.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said a bit quickly but regained his calm physique. "And who might he be, someone special?"

"Oh yes," I said peering towards him as I overdid the roll of the words. "He's been my friend since childhood, so don't be jealous if we get along too great, it's something you gradually earn over time." I said twisting my hand in a circular motion.

"Oh really?" he said a bit too happy. "And what makes you think I'm coming back with you?" he asked. "For all I know you could rape me." he said crossing his arms.

"R-rape?" I asked dumbfound.

He gave me and airy laugh. "Well, care to explain yourself _stranger_?" He asked peering back down at me with a smug grin on his pale face.

I quickly tried to regain my attitude. "Well I just didn't think a bounty man like you had a place to stay." I said.

"So I'm a man now? Nice to know I'm going up in ranks." He said.

My face flushed all at once, 'I didn't mean it like that!'. "Would you stop twisting my words around? I'm just askn' if you wanted to travel with us for a while!" I said frustrated that he was so immature.

"Ok."'

"What?"

"I'll travel with you." He said and took a long pause. "You know all you had to do was ask."

"I give up."

All I heard was a snicker but I didn't dare look at Ulquiorra, I was afraid too. I mean it's not like he was mad at me or anything, I guess I was just being shy, it was like my whole body would flash some huge alerts if we got to close.

Ulquiorra must've felt the same way because his mood dropped again into some angry, depressed state. His cold aura seemed deadly if I got near and I didn't bother to make gestures because I didn't want to face his forest green eyes.

"There."

I jumped out of my skin out the sound of his voce. "W-wha?" I asked, my eye's meeting his as he gave me a strange look.

"The exit." he pointed straight. "It's over there."

I sighed embarrassed of how foolish I made myself.

"Aww... does the midget want to stay in the forest with me and me alone?" he asked sarcastically a smirk on his pale face. "Don't worry, my offer still stands on having that family." He said putting a hand on my head.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't get ahead of yourself, that's not what I meant at all." I said.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding," he said. "So how far do you think your friend with be from the exit?" He asked.

I froze. "Uhh... I never thought about that." I said truthfully. "Actually I just figured that Ichigo would sense me and just pick me up, scolding me all the way home." I said really thinking about it.

"Well that's defiantly NOT going to happen!" Ulquiorra shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"You don't think I know that!"

"Well you certainly went along with that plan until I said something about it!"

"Hmm... Honestly, I think she couldn't be farther from being right."

I paused admiring the orange haired figure standing in front up us, contently giving me a all knowing grin. I walked up to him, Ulquiorra staying behind, and kept my eyes fixed to the ground. "Why the hell did you spy on me!" I shouted smacking Ichigo across the face.

Even Ulquiorra gasp.

"Hey you little midget the lease you could do is be grateful!" Ichigo shouted grabbing the side of his face that I hit.

"You're the one who should mind your own business!" I shouted right back at him.

"Oh great." he said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I come trying to be a hero and I end up punching bag." He said turning around and walking away "The campsite is a few blocks ahead." he said angrily.

I looked up grabbing Ichigo's shirt from behind. "Thank you." I mumbled. "I don't know what I would do without you." I said softly, something only he could hear.

"Ya, well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that."

XXX

The campsite wasn't as far as I had imagine, and Ichigo had done a fairly good job of setting all three tents up, along with the logs that surrounded the unlit campfire. .

"Three?" I asked looking up at Ichigo. "Where's Ulquiorra gonna sleep?" I asked as barking came from one of the closed tents. My attention went towards the ruckus and I quickly made my way over, letting my poor puppy out.

"Well one of us will always be on watch so we'll just share a tent." Ichigo explained.

I sooth the excited dog, sweeping my fingers though his soft, clean fur. Then I gave a glare to Ichigo. "Dammit Ichigo how could you lock Snowflake #2 away like that! The poor think must've been scared all this time."

Ichigo grimaced. "I doubt that... and weren't you paying attention to what I was saying at all?"

I ignored his question.

Ulquiorra's shadow appeared next to me as he closely examined the pup. I noticed and faced him with a smile, holding Snowflake #2 up close to him. "Cute right?" I said as Snowflake #2 started to growl at Ulquiorra, fidgeting in my arms.

Ulquiorra made a sour face. "Vermin."

I put Snowflake #2 in one arm and slapped Ulquiorra across the head with the other. "Go look in a mirror!" I shouted as I stopped over to a tent that I claimed as my own. "No one come in or I'll smack the shit out of you!" I exclaimed closing the opening with a screech of the zipper and plopping down on the mat with Snowflake #2 curling up next to me.

I stared into the young pup's eyes, petting in on the head as it licked my wrist. "Goodnight Snowflake." I muttered under my breath finally catching a goodnights rest.

Outside of the tent Ichigo looked at the new found member. "She's not kidding." he said sitting on one of the logs and starting the campfire (but he was really just poking at it since he had no idea how to start a man made fire). "So, where did the midget pick you off of?" he said starting a conversation.

* * *

It seemed like it had been forever since I last woke up, but somehow I found myself face to face with familiar stranger; and it was no less than the white haired thief who stole my healing heart.

* * *

**Authors Note: haha I like this chapter! Finally Ulquiorra makes his appearance! Heh, I wonder what's gonna happen when Rukia wakes up! **

**Till next chappy.**

**Bye~**


	11. Permission

Dark Nights

Chapter 11: Permission

Warm, breaths of air danced across my face, it was pleasant and comforting. I wanted to open my heavy lids. I wanted to see what was so luring back in reality.

So I forced my eyes open, in one fast and swift movement.

And I found myself staring at a familiar smooth, tan face. His skin was so close to perfection I would call it beautiful, and snow white locks of hair finished at his neck and some covered his face. And as I stared at the unrecognizable figure his eyes fluttered open, revealing the piercing, evergreen-emerald eyes that belong to him.

That's when I realized.

"Rukia..." my name came from his lips.

'Baka...' was all that crossed my mind. My eyes examined every feature on Toshiro's face, and slowly crawled down his neck and body until the sheets final blocked the way, and after a while of staring I couldn't help but realize one thing.

He was naked and the only thing that covered him was _my_ sheets.

"AHHH!" I squeaked in a girlish scream standing up and covering my eyes but peaking through my figures to see where I was going.

"Huh? Rukia! What's wrong?" he asked sitting up straight the sheets threatening to uncover the lower half of his body.

"N-NO! Don't move dumbass!" I shouted putting my hands in front of me and squeezing my eyes shut. "Get out!" I shouted blush racing up my face.

"R-Rukia?"

"Damn it Toshiro the nerve you got!" I shouted angrily. "Don't you have the decency to cover up? What the hell were you planning to do in my bed!" I shouted ready to hit him across the face with the logs right outside of the tent.

Toshiro looked down clueless why I was freaking out, but when he finally figured out my reasons for yelling, his emerald eyes went big, and his face grew a bright apple red color. "W-wait Rukia! It's not like that-"

I started pushing Toshiro out of the sealed tent even though it was useless since it was _closed._ "Out! Out! OUT!" I shouted, Toshiro struggling to keep the sheets from falling off his waist and trying to keep the tent from threatening to tip over.

"Rukia wait!"

"Shut up you bustard!" I shouted back at Toshiro as he managed to undo the zipper of the tent and scrambled out of the small tent on all fours.

I stuck my head out. "I break my neck trying to find you, and you decide -out of nowhere- to stick you naked ass in my tent!" I shouted. "Damn it Toshiro, just go die! DUMBASS!" I zipped the tent back in refusing to come out.

Toshiro looked around to find Ichigo and Ulquiorra staring and apparently entertained by the show him and I put on. Ichigo though gave Toshiro a smile. "Don't worry, she's actually happy." he said. "Give or take five minutes and she'll come out."

Toshiro kept his worried expression and gave out a deeply needed sigh. "How embarrassing..."

I didn't want Ichigo to be right, but I couldn't help it. I packed all my bathing stuff trying to fix the messed up tent that Toshiro and I destroyed. I grabbed my towel and extra cloths and stopped out of my tent all the boys eyes fixed on me. "I'm taking a shower." I said giving a rather good excuse and walked away.

"Wait Rukia." Toshiro dared to say.

I didn't mean to, but my body froze on its own, and I had no choice but to turn around to face him. "What?" I spat.

"I didn't mean too, I mean... I'm-"

I realized he _was_ trying to apologize, and I also noticed, I was happy. I was happy because he came back. "It's fine." I said cutting him off. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're finally here." I said truthfully.

Toshiro tensed. "So you're not mad?" he questioned.

I crossed my arms and gave him a wicked smile. "Oh I am most defiantly mad." I said for sure. "But I'll let you off the hook just this time, after all, it's not your fault that you can't control your emotions." I gave him a challenging glare to finish my sentence, curious of what he would do or say next.

"Oh great," Toshiro muttered scratching the back of his head. "That's all I get after being gone for a two months. Tch. Ichigo got a kiss and I get an 'I'll let you off the hook.' how crappy." he hissed under his breath.

I raged my hands closing into fist . "What was that?" I stomped myself over to him, anger rushing through my body. "I dare you to say that again you ungrateful ass!" I shouted shoving an index figure into his shoulder blade.

In return though, Toshiro gave me a soft grateful look, all the features in his face relaxed, and his eyes became completely bright as he looked down at me. "Now that's the Rukia I know." he said.

I froze. "Toshiro..." I muttered my head fixed to our feet. "Get some cloths before talking about coming home."

XXX

I sighed, burying half of my head in the hot, steaming, water making bubbles as I breathe out into the water. _'I can't believe it... I'm dreaming right... after all this time...'_ I closed my eyes. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. "I need to get myself together, so far I feel so... awkward today..." I said getting my towel and grabbing my stuff.

"Rukia~!" Orihime's voice rang.

I turned around to see the orange haired girl waving her hand up high in the air and calling out my name. "I'm so glad to see you!" she shouted running to me with open arms.

"Hey Orihime," I said as she released me.

"I've missed you so much! But Grim-Chan kept me company so I was fine!" She shouted obviously happy to a great extent.

I stared at my feet remembering yesterday and how I grabbed all the attention. I felt so guilty; Ulquiorra had been Orihime's all-time crush since I saw her at the dance and I practically ripped Ulquiorra from her hands, even when I promised myself I wouldn't after the dinner. I ended up having a 'so called' romantic getaway in a freakn' forest.

"Orihime..." I muttered. "I'm sorry... about Ulquiorra... I really didn't mean too." I said.

Orihime smiled. "Don't worry, I know you tried to give the floor to me, he was... just not interested." she admitted. "Plus I think I like Grimmjow now, have you seen the way he talks to me? Oh I feel so special!" she squealed happily sending an atmosphere of love all around.

I nodded. "Well I don't have to get back so soon, want me to keep you company?" I asked.

Orihime smiled. "I think it's my turn to take a bath, so don't wait up." she said feeling the hot springs water.

I smiled and waved her off.

* * *

I met back up with the boy's who were chatting among themselves. I didn't have to overhear their conversation to categorize it as "Stupid" (and what gave that way was the look on Ulquiorra's face)

"Hey Snowflake," I shouted with a grin. "I don't think I could be caught walking around with a half-naked dog-boy. So either we get you some cloths or we ditch you at home." I said.

"S-Snowflake!" I could feel Toshiro's hate towards his old nickname sprout babies. "Damn it Rukia! I told you not to call me that!" He shouted. "Do you know how pissed off I was when I was a dog and you kept on calling me 'Snowflake' and you even classified me as a '#2' !" he shouted.

Ulquiorra smirked. "I don't even think you should be classified as a dog, your more like a _mutt_." he slurred, daring Toshiro's anger.

I looked at Ulquiorra who had just joined the battlefield and, I was actually rather proud at his uncanny comment. "Bravo." I said. "That wasn't to shabby Ulquiorra."

Ichigo smiled. "So your siding with him Rukes?"

"You bet your ass, Strawberry!" I said.

Toshiro regained his composer, crossing his arms, acting as if he was annoyed at of childish conversation. "Rukia..." he said dragging my name with his unimpressed voice. "Why is it Ichigo and I have nickname's but not Mr. Emo over there?" Toshiro asked pointing at Ulquiorra as he started a glaring competition between the two of them.

I took into consideration what Toshiro was saying. He was right, I hadn't made a disrespectful nickname for Ulquiorra yet, mostly because it was to time waiting, but now that we found Toshiro (or, really, Toshiro found us) there seemed to be all time in the world.

"Your right... for once..." I said to Toshiro who gave glare that I ignored. "How 'bout 'Ulqui-chan'" I looked at Ulquiorra's expression.

Unaffected.

_'Damn... I guess it's too Orihime-ish...'_ I thought. "Urgh, Mr. Kitty Kat's name was easier to come up with than Ulquiorra's..."

"Mr. Kitty Kat?" Ulquiorra asked. "Do you mean Grimmjow?" he asked a bit surprised I had already made a nickname for his friend.

I looked at him a nodded. "You know, he has pointy ears and looks like he could land on all fours." I said. "But that's beside the point," I waved off the topic "Ulquiorra, your nickname would most defiantly be... BATMAN!" I shouted pointing at him with a smile.

Ulquiorra made his sour face.

Score.

"Batman?" Toshiro said for Ulquiorra with an unbelievable smirk on his face.

"Shut it Snow White." I said not taking my eyes of Ulquiorra as I challenged his to say something.

"What a bother." He got up, in defeat but still not admitting it, "go be someone else's nuisance, short stuff." he said.

I grinned.

Ichigo sighed scratching the top of his head. "Come on Rukia, don't start other problems until you can solve your first one." he said pointing to Toshiro. "How do you expect him to go around walking with a blanket?" he asked.

Ichigo was right, once again. "Your right..." I muttered. "Do you think we could go to Central and buy him some clothes? You know, from a mall, or shop, or something." I asked." It's not like it's blow out cover or anything." I said secretly wanting to see how the stores in this realm looked like, comparing to how they looked like back at home.

Ichigo frowned. "That still doesn't solve the problem of him walking around half naked." He said.

I looked up to Toshiro, who was already standing next to me with my sheets wrapped against his waist, patting his bare back with force. "He'll be fine! He has a nice body anyways!" I said happily.

I could almost hear Toshiro cursed my name.

* * *

We ended up going into some shop in town, Ichigo deciding to wander around into the other stores, and for Ulquiorra, who knows were the heck he went after we past the small bakery. So it just happened that I ended up being stuck with Toshiro.

"Toshiro, this one, I'm sure we'll find something you ought to like." I said pointing at the building in front.

"I guess, but Rukia, it's you who is the picky one." He said. "Everything I've tried on so far you've totally declined it," He said as he walked in first, holding the door for me as I walked in along with him.

"Well that's because Ichigo chose that clothes," I said. "In all my life that I've known Ichigo, he has a thing for graphic tees, the only reason why he doesn't look like a goof at school is cause of the uniform that saved his ass." I said in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"But I've seen the way he dress in casual, it's not that bad." Toshiro said.

"Yes, but he's a 6ft giant, tall people can wear anything and look good in it."

Toshiro sighed.

"Don't give me that face Histugaya." I said. "Now come, let's find something that you could kick ass in." I said already searching though the racks of cloths. We ended up separating after Toshiro was fed up with my nagging, so he told me his size and I went looking around the store. In the end it took me a while to find something decent, but when I finally decide on a few outfits that would match Toshiro's obligations, I looked for him.

"S-Snowflake!" I shouted in anger and shock.

He was asleep, his back against one of the lady-workers counters, as he sat on the floor without a single pair of cloths in his hands.

"TOSHIRO!" I shouted throughout the store. "Wake up damn it!" I shouted.

A cashier lady, about the age of 49 noticed me quickly and grabbed my attention. "Umm ma'am would you kindly stop bother this poor young man, his girlfriend would constantly hit him and call him Snowflake, so if you don't pay respect to others I going to have to ask you to leave." she said.

I left even more anger boil up inside me. Not only did he make me his bogus violent girlfriend but he did it just to grab a few z's. "Look here lady," I said. "I don't know what kind of midlife crisis you're in, but never will a boy this-dare I say it- cute" I struggled the word. "Fall for you, so don't falling for mindless idiots like this one here, and heartless assholes." I said.

The lady froze in spot cursing me with her eyes. "Well I never." she said giving up and leaving.

Toshiro peeked one emerald eye open, his composer in such a relaxed manner. "Well if it isn't my violent girlfriend."

"Haha," I said fake laughing and roughly tossing him the pile of clothes I collected. "You sure know how to piss of you violent EX Girlfriend." I said glaring at him and quickly getting up to walk away.

"Uh... Rukia! Wait. I was just joking." he said.

"Like I care! Just try on the cloths!" I shouted ahead of him already about to leave the store.

"Well I can't try them on without you-" We both froze at his words. It's was like an ongoing record just his a scratch. The whole store fell silent. "Ehh... I mean... That's not really what I meant..." he said. "Who else will tell me if it looks nice or not?"

I smiled as turned around. _'Nice save Snowflake...'_ " I know. I'm the only person who can put you in a leash."

"Enough with the dog jokes..."

XXX

I waited outside his dressing room, my back against the door and female eyes watching my every move. I tried to pay no mind to their awful auras but I couldn't help but not feel uncomfortable.

"Rukia you can come in." Toshiro said, his voice carrying in the room.

I must say I couldn't wait to get away for those girls awful auras. "It sure took long enough." I said as I opened the door and shut it back, not bothering to lock it again.

"Well? Don't I look sexy?" Toshiro stood in front of my with a satisfied grin on his face as he started showing off the navy-blue jacket that complemented his body perfectly and the black brand name shirt he wore underneath didn't do him damage at all.

"Define sexy?" I asked with a challenge.

Toshiro's eyes lit up with the idea of competing in my challenge. "Hot, muscular, jaw dropping, you know, _my_ kind of sexy." he said taking off the blue jacket first and slowly tossing it over to the rack of cloths. Then his pure black shirt came off, and I started to feel nauseous, but in a good way. As he approached me, his emerald eyes lit up, and trapped my own violet ones,, never flinching.

I found my feet stomper back as he came closer, it was only a matter of time until my back hit the wall, but I didn't dare change my cocky expression, instead I found myself replying to the snowy haired boy. "Defiantly not." I said. "It's more of the rotten, stinky, mutt, sexy." I plugged my nose as gestured.

He smiled hard locking his left arm against the wall, holding me in place, and with his right hand he started to unbutton the overpriced jeans. "But still you admit I'm sexy?" he asked his face closing in on my own.

His eyes seemed like the soul of an ember, they had turn a lively dark green color that I hadn't seen before. His pupils were now like slits, trying to tear me into pieces. I couldn't help but feel my face turn red as he locked me down with his greedy eyes.

It felt as if Toshiro wasn't even in the room any more.

"To a certain point." I admit to the strange figure in front of me, blush crossing my cheeks already tired of overusing the word "Sexy".

"Even if it was said in admiration, I couldn't be happier." he said, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

I opened my month to reply but just as I saw him close in on my face the door swung open and I saw Ulquiorra walk in, not bothering to close the door afterwards as girls flocked and squeaked outside the room. What scared me though, was the emotionless mask he wore so often, it seemed to be angry at me. His eyes seemed to grow dark, almost as if they were losing possession of the one thing that matter most.

I couldn't figure him out.

"Calm down mutt." he said grabbing Toshiro from the pants as he drag him out of the dressing room. "No need to lose control." he said as Toshiro whined away.

I stared until they left my sight, almost forgetting to laugh.

* * *

It wasn't long before night started creeping over, and once Ulquiorra, Toshiro and I met back up with Ichigo, who was somehow holding bags of things he purchased at different places when me and Toshiro spent the whole day in one store.

"That's not fair." Toshiro whined. "Ichigo got to walk to whole area and I was stuck in a cloth store for the whole day." he muttered with a sigh.

Ichigo grinned. "Well you were with Rukia, she won't be satisfied until... well, and it meets her expectations." he shrugged. "Trust me, I learned from experience, now I hate every type of cloths line except for graphic tees."

I glared at him. "I think your mistaken."

Ichigo looked at me with amber eyes. "Oh I think not." he taunted. "Remember middle school 8th grade, you practically though away all my shirts and took a whole week giving me cloths that only Byakuya would wear. I ended up throwing it all out and buying three dollar graphic tee's." he said.

I crossed my arms. "How dare you say that so casually, I was only trying to help." I said puffing my cheeks and avoiding Ichigo's eyes.

Ulquiorra tugged on my sleeve gently, pointing with a long finger towards the campsite that laid peacefully at the top of the hill in front of us. "Threes a fire going." he said as I finally noticed ember burning in the middle of our campsite in the distance.

"Oh ya..." I muttered still not knowing why the hell Ulquiorra pointed that out.

"You still don't have a clue don't you?" Ulquiorra grimaced at my lack of common sense. "Idiot. That means someone was in our campsite. Someone, as in a stranger." he pointed out like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"You mean someone went through our stuff!" I shouted.

Ulquiorra didn't bother to answer instead he rolled his eyes as Ichigo glared at the campsite. "Let me go check it out, stay here Rukia." he said pushing me being Ulquiorra as Toshiro fallowed Ichigo without any words.

I looked up at Ulquiorra. "So... how've you been Batman?"

"It's not worth mentioning to the likes of you." He said, already sounding more like Brother than anyone else.

"Joy Kill."

"It's Kill Joy stupid."

'Hmph.' "You know Ulquiorra, I've been wondering this for a while now, but why did you decide to join us after all? I mean, if anything I didn't expect you to be a team player." I said curious of how he would answer me.

Ulquiorra looked down at me, his eyes showing a bit of his cocky side, but more gratitude than anything else. "Well, honestly, I-"

"Rukia!" Ichigo waved from the top of the hill. "There's nothing to worry about, Orihime was the one who started the fire!" He called out.

I looked at Ulquiorra for a good while and smiled back at Ichigo. "Ok! We'll be there in a second!" I looked back at Ulquiorra. "Hey, can you like fly or something?" I asked.

Ulquiorra almost laugh. "If I could, what would make you think I would carry you?" he asked and vanished from my sight in an instant.

"U-Ulquiorra...?" I looked back at the top of the hill and there stood the tall, black-haired teen, his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. I could feel anger rush up in me. "Ulquiorra you come back here this instant! Carry me you BASTARD! You said you couldn't fly LIAR!" I shouted pointing a finger in disbelief at the newcomer.

Ulquiorra gave a very distant shrug and walked away.

And so I started my hike up the hill, plotting my revenge on Mr. Batman.

* * *

"Rukia what took you so long?" Toshiro asked, a giant bowl of strawberry's under his arm walking towards me.

I felt myself twitched. "Don't piss me off." I said.

Toshiro put his free hand up above his head. "I'm innocent!" He said.

"I'm probably not." Ulquiorra said boldly.

I searched for his voice with my eyes, finally spotting his lax body, sitting on a log his back facing me. "Ulquiorra I can't belie-"

"Rukia!~" Orihime's voice rang as she ran up to me with open arms once again. "Oh~ I finally get to see you again! So how was your shopping?" she asked releasing me.

I looked at her not really in the mood to talking or screaming, or anything else really. "Orihime how 'bout I tell you later." I admitted feeling drained from my hike up the oversized hill that should really be called a mountain.

I would think she understood what I said because she gave me a small smile and went back into her tent leaving without another word other than an "Ok".

Ichigo sat down on one of the logs and I got up deciding to sitting next to him Toshiro sitting between me and Ulquiorra but on the floor next to our feet. "So Rukia, what's tomorrow's plans?" Ichigo asked looking down at me.

"Well I guess... I was planning on going home." I admitted.

Ulquiorra smiled "And I'm staying in Rukia's room." he said proudly.

"And who told you that!" I shouted. "Even if it was true after what you just did like hell I would let you crash at my house!" I said to Ulquiorra who was playing cool with his eye's challenging my own with his words.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything though, Toshiro opened his big mouth. "And even if she would allow you to stay at her house, I wouldn't let you touch a hair on her head with your fifthly hands, Mr. Batman." he said mocking Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra eyes went from me to Toshiro in a nanosecond. "Well that's not you decision now is it?" he asked a smirk crossing his lips. "So I wouldn't be talking about filthy hands when you yourself have paws covered in their own filth." Ulquiorra said back so perfect it seemed like it had been practiced millions of times.

Toshiro grimaced and then yawned as if he had become bored. "I can't take anymore of this conversation, I going to sleep." and he leaned sideways, laying his head on my lap.

I panicked. "Hey!" I shouted. "Dumbass doesn't sleep on me!" I said but as I watched his sleeping face carelessly rest on my lap I almost didn't even want to disturb him.

"Don't bother Kuchiki, he won't wake up." Ulquiorra said. "You see, he still has some of his canine instincts inside of his body, so whenever he gets excited and is in a situation when he can't control himself, he will turn over to his canine instincts and act as they tell him to, or in other words, he would act like a dog." he said.

I looked from Ulquiorra and down to Toshiro, putting a hand on his soft, white hair and slowly brushing through it with my fingers. "So if that's true, back when we were in the dressing room, he..." I looked at Ulquiorra expression and I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that Toshiro has strong affections for you, and it's obvious the human actions towards a person they like would be to flirt and go no farther, but in Toshiro's case his canine instincts were more dominate in the situation, and told him to claim you and make you his mate." Ulquiorra said. "So back there when you were making those small remarks, you might've been joking, but he wasn't."

I looked back down and Toshiro blush running across my cheeks. "M-mate?" The whole thing was still trying to being processed in my fried brain. I looked back up at Ulquiorra. "He was trying to seduce me?" I shouted is shock.

"Well you're not as stupid as I figured."

I shot him a glare. "So... how long do think this will last?" I asked hesitantly running my palm against his forehead like a mother would do to her child.

"I dunno." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Worthless idiot."

"Yet you have no gratitude towards the worthless idiot that saved you virgin ass, for all I know you would've gone along with it." Ulquiorra said more joking than anything, but still I fumed, ready to shout.

"Watch it Batman, I'll put your ass under that fire." I said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Ichigo sweat dropped not really wanting to be informed on the situation either.

* * *

That night, Toshiro fell asleep in Ulquiorra's tent and Ichigo stayed on watch, Orihime taking the other tent, and Ulquiorra on shift for the next look out duty.

But even as the night, stars and moon made one of the most perfect settings to fall asleep in, I couldn't find myself to fall asleep. 'Ulquiorra was really looking out for me...' I thought. 'For a jerk he makes it really hard to hate him... and Toshiro... what Ulquiorra said about him having a crush on me must me wrong... He cant... because...' My eyelids had finally become heavy and I found myself suffering to fight sleep.

So I closed my eyes.

And became a victim to the night once again.

That was until I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. I felt my whole body jolt in shock and as my wide eyes tried to make out the figure who was attempting kidnap I was fighting against my thundering heart.

"Shuddup Rukia!" the male voice hushed. "It's me. Mr. Kitty Kat."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, there you go, chapter 11, it ended up being a day late than I planned it on being though...**

**But still I updated! :)**

**I was having some difficult making every character get a part but I think it ended up working out in the end. **

**But still I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please!**


	12. Know Your Friend's and Foe's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But secretly everyone wants to be rich a famous like Kubo.  
**

_"_Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Thinking/Talking Soul Spirits_**

**Talking voice Rukia hears.  
**

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 12: Know Your Friends and Foe's

"HMMMPH!" I moaned into the strangers hand as he tried to shut me up, making his grip tighter around my mouth shushing me.

"Shut up!" he managed to say in a loud whisper. "It's me Mr. Kitty Kat!" His grip loosened around my mouth and given the chance, I looked up to make sure the man was speaking the truth.

"G-Grimmjow?" I blinked in bewilderment my voice calling his name out bit too loud.

Grimmjow's icy blue eyes went wide, the hairs on the back of his neck shooting up, and his throat choking up making a rough. "SHHT" sound which was probably in between the words of "Shh!" and "Shit!"

I covered my mouth in apology. "W-What are you doing here?" I questioned, realizing that this was the second time a man was able to sneak himself into my tent. Ichigo really has to in prove his security.

"Shh!" He warned again fixing himself so he was sitting Indian style in front of me. "I-I just wanted to see you again..." He muttered blush racing across his face as he refused to look at me directly or make any other kind of contact.

"Liar." I said boldly, obvious that he was lying to me.

He made a sound like he was about to protest but when his eyes met mine he stopped and returned to starring at the floor. "Ok you got me, but still, I wanted to talk to you, but I... I don't want to make an appearance around your friends."

"Oh... but Orihime said you guys hit it off big time." I pointed out, rather confused.

"Yeah... uh... Not really." he with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a lady pleasanter, I just go along with any crap they like." he said and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Oh yeah, so how do I know you're not saying what I want to hear right now?" I challenged. "How do you know I won't kick your ass for leading my friend on like that?" I said making sure Grimmjow regretted what he had just said.

"Come on Rukia, I didn't want to just ignore that blabber-mouth straight up," he admitted, and I know Orihime could be somewhat annoying from time to time. "I mean how you can not ignore a girl who only talked about _that_ Ulquiorra and your orange haired bud."

"_That_ Ulquiorra? What, you're not at good means anymore?" I asked.

"No, we're not." Grimmjow said his eyes changing completely. I could tell he felt betrayed, his eyes seemed like they sank into the deepest part of the deepest ocean. "But I don't want to talk about any of that here, lets head out to Central." His eyes came back to life, waving the subject away almost as if he gathered all his remaining hope and showed it off.

"Uh... Don't tell me you can sprout wings!" I said as he grabbed my arm. "I might have to change your nickname!"

"No, not at all," he laughed at my curiosity as if it was something a child would say. "I'm just quickly running around, you know, like your friends Flash Step," He said and like a switch of a light I felt wind slap my face. Before I knew it, we were in front of a fountain, in the middle of Town Central.

"Well, I might not have wings but I say this is just as good." Grimmjow enthusiast, a grin crowding on his face.

"Even so..." I said looking up at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why did you decide to take me here? What did you need to talk with me about?" I asked keeping my distance. I remembered what Ulquiorra had said that he was a former AURA member, and now that Grimmjow had suddenly refused to acknowledge Ulquiorra as a friend, something had to be up.

"Come on Rukia; don't be suspicious of me like that." Grimmjow said, his expression changing into a 'Worried-Please Believe Me' look. "Urgh... Rukia... So you already know huh?" he said putting a hand to his forehead. "Rukia I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, you might be my friend, but I can't trust you until you tell me what you're up to." I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Nah, nah, I get it, why trust a worker from AURA, right? Especially when my little victim is a _human_." he said reaching out towards my face.

I glared at him, stopping his hand with my eyes. "Grimmjow, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but seriously," I took a step closer towards Grimmjow. "Tell me what's going on." I said straight to the point.

"Rukia, you do realize that you're not only holding one wanted criminal, but two." Grimmjow said putting up a 'number two' sign with his figures. "The higher ups are already about to file Toshiro as a missing person report! And if your caught with Ulquiorra they'll file _you_ as an acquaintance to a traitor!" He said. "You're in the wrong crowed Kuchiki."

"Honestly, you don't think I knew what kind of trouble I would get into when I first decide to become friends with Toshiro? Even in the beginning I always knew there would somehow be a risk, and with Ulquiorra it's no different! At least he is trying to fight for what he believes in unlike others who aren't willing to accept the fact what theirs doing is wrong!"

"How is stopping traitors and helping the people of this realm doing wrong?" he shouted back. "Just because it's you precious friend doesn't make him any more special than me or some random citizen!" He said.

"I know! But there has to be another way! I bet you didn't even check to see if there was any other way to bring out the red moon!" I said back feeling heat start to burn in my heart. "Grimmjow, I don't want to fight with you, not like this!" I said.

Grimmjow lowered his head, his eyes fixed on his feet. "Like I said before, I will never hurt you, but that doesn't mean the others won't! Please give up!"

"You're asking the impossible."

"You're probably right."

I looked up at him, his face giving up in a sad, worried smile. "I knew you would say something like that, but still, it was worth the shot." he said painfully adding words to his half smile. "You know, Histugaya is a lucky guy," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Really? And what makes him any more lucky than you? Last time I checked you were my friend too, Mr. Kitty Kat." I said, my eyes meeting Grimmjow's blue ones as I gave him a soft, grateful smile. After all, he was really only trying to help me.

It took Grimmjow a while before a smirk cracked on his face. "I guess you right." he said. "I am lucky, having such a beautiful girl to be my friend, that a miracle just by its self." he said exaggerating the reality.

But still he managed to make me blush with such a crappy line. "You're a real ladies man you know!" I said lightly punching his shoulder. "But still, I can't say I'm fine with you and Ulquiorra feuding over such a stupid manner whether which choice is better suited, so please, at least try to make up. I'm sure under Ulquiorra's cold mask he really wants his boyfriend back."

"Boyfriend? Stupid! Don't make such annoying remarks!"

"Ya, ya whatever." I waved him off. "But you were best friends, and I believe you still are." I muttered, loud enough so he could just barely hear.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows, his icy blue eyes turning into the saddest blue in the sea. "Best friends, huh?"

"RUKIA!"

Grimmjow grabbed my arm violently, with straining my arm with on hand and covering my mouth with the other. I had no choice but to stare at the person who shouted my name. It was all too fast. 'Ulquiorra!' I wanted to shout as watch the figure away from us shook with anger.

"Get away from her Grimmjow! If you need someone to pick a fight with, fight me." Ulquiorra shouted his pupils turning into slits and his forest green eyes growing darker as he lowered them towards Grimmjow with hate.

Grimmjow laugh roughly. "And what then? Watch her walk away with some other guy. I'm sorry Ulquiorra but I'm gonna have to steal you precious little girlfriend and sweep her off her feet." He said mocking Ulquiorra.

_'Grimmjow... what is he doing?_' I thought._ 'is he purposely trying to piss Ulquiorra off?'_ I wondered fighting under Grimmjow's arms which weren't really trying to hurt me than restrain me in place.

Ulquiorra clenched his fist. "Grimmjow let her go." Ulquiorra shouted from the distance.

"Not until you agree to come back with us."

Ulquiorra flinched.

Grimmjow glanced down, looking at me with his sad, icy blue eyes. "Rukia, don't do anything stupid." He said as he released me from his arms, daring not to look me in the eyes. He put and arm on my shoulder and walked past me, ready to finally settle his differences with his ex best friend.

I turned around as quickly as possible once I recovered for the shock of Grimmjow's words. "D-Don't!" I shouted panic sweeping my mind.

The sound of blades clashing was the first sign that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were already fighting all-out with each other. A black, slim blade in the hands of Ulquiorra, and a sliver blade in the hands of Grimmjow. I felt my body go weak at the sight of Grimmjow making the first slash at Ulquiorra's arm, blood staining my eyes.

"Stop..." My words were unheard, my vision going blurry; I could only see two figures dance with swords, violently crashing into the other without mercy.

"Being so comfortable has made you weak!" Grimmjow said with his cocky voice and triumphant laugh that made Ulquiorra tense.

"Being so arrogant has made you an ass." Ulquiorra growled back with his mature bold voice. Taking advantage of the opportunity he took his revenge, using his free hand to punch Grimmjow in gut, causing him to cough up blood.

**"Rukia,**" A voice chirped quite darkly. **"You know one of them is going to die here."** I felt my body run cold, my legs refusing to stop shaking, and my heart refusing to stop racing. It was that voice again, it had been so long - too long - yet it had decided to make an appearance now.

_'N-No...'_ I refused to accept it.

And almost as if on que, Ulquiorra took another beating from Grimmjow.

**"So if you had to choose, who would you want to survive this battle?**" The voice asked. "**Or better than that, who is the one you care for most?"** it wasn't asking now, it was mocking me. When I heard her voice, I couldn't help but feel the Darkness cloud my mind again, my body had no control, my mind was only focused on the battle of the two boys.

**"You know, even I had a lover once,"** she said. **"He was murdered because he felt the need to do something against the wills of the Council," she said. "He was murdered because he loved me, and that seems to be no different from the choice that two of your friends have made."** She said referring more towards Toshiro and Ulquiorra. **"So who would it be?"**

"No..."

This time Grimmjow took the beating.

**"Your still not convinced? Well let me tell you, my lovers life was taken because he believed the Councils lies that I had died, so he went to kill them, all of them."** She said. **"After he found his so called revenge, he killed himself, mourning after my death."** she said hateful of the way she portrayed the Council and their lie. **"That's when I found out, after my trip to see my family, I heard of his death, and searched for him.**" she said.

**"His body at least."**

I flinched

**"When I was able to touch my lover's dead boy I cursed_ them_."** she said. **"The purebloods."** she hissed. **"I was only motivated by hatred and revenge, I was empty, I was angry and I was most defiantly lost. I needed to do more than kill."**

"Stop..."

The image of a crying girl mourning over the death of her lover slipped into my head. Blood stained the face of the girl, and tears leaked out of her eyes, one after the other as she screamed her heart out in hatred and loss of her beloved. She truly felt pain.

Blood splat across my pale cheeks, crimson liquid slowly making its way down my skin, just as tears would of a crying girl. I couldn't tell who's blood was spilt, and I didn't wish to know. I suddenly filled up with fear and stress, my eyes growing big and my body trembling under the light from the moon.

"STOP!" I shouted, running forward, unable to see through my blurry vision. I couldn't tell if the boys had stopped there brawl, or if I had just been sliced in two. I didn't even want to open my eyes to face the two.

Grimmjow sheathed his sword, making it magically disintegrate into thin air just as Ichigo's would . "Were not done settling this Ulquiorra, but I can't see my friend suffer because of me," he said smudging the blood off his lower lip with the back of his hand, and turning his back towards Ulquiorra. "Maybe I am wrong in the long shot, but as I continue to do what I believe is right, it shouldn't be a crime." he said referring to what I said about Ulquiorra doing what he believed is right. "

I looked up at Ulquiorra, my body frozen stiff as I analyzed his blood cover face.

**"I became the curse of the purebloods,"**

I felt my heart skip a beat at the touch of Ulquiorra's skin as he held me tight in his chest.

**"I became the so called Red Moon."**

My heart ached.

**"I am the reason why your friend will die, just like my lover did."**

Darkness held me hostage, taking me deeper into someone else's soul.

**"He will die in sacrifice."**

I felt my world pulse to the beat of my heart, swaying from side to side as Darkness took over my body once again. My feelings of hate and sorrow had reached its limit and I was no longer able to hold myself together, I was no longer able to suppress my Darkness.

This time I wasn't cocooned in myself, I was reaching into Ulquiorra's soul, finding myself tearing a spot just so I can explore his inner world.

And before I knew it, I heard him scream in pain, just as I found myself in his world, which was nothing but the tainted color of the purest black. It was I said sight to see, everything that showed the faintest ounce of life had dies, withered, and disappeared right before my eyes. His world had no sky, no light that could separate the difference between land and sky.

_'How sad...'_ I thought, looking all around; too see if anything would change.

But it was only wishful thinking.

So I walked. I walked the endless dirt path that seemed to never change. Everything was dead, plain, and rotten. It was only until I recalled the memory's of the time we first met, he was cocky, possessive, and I was rude and stubborn. 'Doesn't he have any good memories?' I wondered feeling a bit of disappointment. 'Not even the time he spent with me...?'

I looked up, tearing away the stupid thought. "I need to find a way out." my voice echoed.

"But we haven't made a deal yet." That was Ulquiorra's voice.

"A deal?" I questioned. "What sort of deal?" I asked shocked that I was even paying mind the unknown voice that had no person to have a name. "Your Ulquiorra, right?" I figured really no other possibility in consideration.

"That is correct." he said. "Now for the deal, if you can find me, you'll be able to leave and stop yourself from killing me, but if not, you stay here and watch as your friend's die." he said.

I felt like reality had ran me over, he was right, if I was in here than that meant my Darkness had taken over, and she was probably already attacking Ulquiorra! "Fine! But how am I suppose to find you if I can't even see you?" I said quickly searching around the blackness with my eyes.

"That's simple," he laughed cockily, just like I had imagined Ulquiorra's mocking laughter would sound like. "Just acknowledge my most cherished memories."

"Acknowledge?"

"You better hurry looks like I'm running short on breath."

I grimaced and started running. _'Where would it be, what would it look like?_' I asked myself. "A precious memory..." I saw a glow the distance, it seemed like a cylinder of light was chose just to shine in that area. _'That must be it.'_

I ran towards it, the light almost never seeming to get closer, but I continued, only to give in at the end.

"Are you giving up?" Ulquiorra asked.

"NO!" I shouted catching my breath and trying to regain the strength in my legs. "But how am I supposed to save you if there is no possible way of getting near you!" I shouted.

"I never said anything about getting near me." he said calmly almost making it sound like he had a smirk plastered on his face.

My eyes widened. _'That's right... All I have to do is acknowledge his memory!'_ I figured out._ 'but how am I supposed to acknowledge it if I have no idea what it is?'_ I stared at the cylinder on light holding my hand out in front of me like I could grab it. _'Ulquiorra... I'm sorry for taking so long!'_

I grabbed the cylinder and closed my eyes, brightness blinding me, keeping me from staring.

Yet there Ulquiorra was, a child, gently being soothed by a woman with long raven black hair, her face beautiful yet still showed sorrow.

"She was a demon." that was Ulquiorra, his figure towering next to me. I didn't even notice him until he spoke. But even as he talked to me, he never took his eyes off the image that played in front of us, the image of his mother.

There was a click and then a scene change.

This time the memory was of him and Grimmjow, holding a diploma in their hands as Grimmjow cheered with excitement and Ulquiorra smiling happily and his best friend and his foolish actions. "That's when you graduated, right?" I asked Ulquiorra looking up at him, hoping this time he would look back at me.

His forest green eyes slide towards mine. "Well, it was our graduation into AURA," he said. "After my mother died, and my father was gone, I was dumped there." he said almost annoyed, but even so, it was one of his cherished memories.

Then there was another click and the scene change.

This time it was him and Grimmjow, walking into a restaurant. Then, to my surprise, there was Orihime and me, Ulquiorra and I starting our first bicker, and Grimmjow suddenly became my date. Then it went to the time we were stuck in the forest, and he was teasing me with words, holding me tight in his arms as I commented on how I only made out with guys who had eight packs.

I couldn't tell if the Ulquiorra next to me was looking at me, but I made a chance to look at him, his silence frustrating me. "You know," I said, Ulquiorra peeking out of the side of his face to look at me. "That's one of my favorite memories too." I said, smiling at him, blush tainting my cheeks.

Ulquiorra tensed, his body now turned completely towards me. "I'm glad." he said his eyes growing soft. "I hope you give me that chance of keeping safe more of those precious memories." he said taking my hand and gently putting his lips to it.

I was late to react, and before I knew it I was back in reality, my body regaining itself and my vision becoming restored. It wasn't until Ulquiorra's cold hand wrapped around my wrist that I realized that I had my hands around his throat.

I let go quickly, keeping my hands to myself and Ulquiorra cough and cough, his face still covered in crimson blood and his wounds still suffering from the freshly cut liquid oozing out.

I felt tears edge my eyes watching the blurry image of Ulquiorra struggling to regain his air. His body was already down on the floor, his arms giving in and blood splitting on the ground every time he struggled a cough.

I hurt him.

I almost killed him!

"U-Ulquiorra..." I muttered having difficulty speaking as I tried to go near to him.

He sat up whipping the blood from his face with a fist, smudging it across his cheek and he got up, threatening to fall back down as he stood above me, keeping his head lowered. His forest green eyes never left mine, glowing with determination and fear, yet he still offered me a hand without words.

"Ulquiorra..." I said again getting up as I let my hand slip into his.

He didn't say anything.

I had no choice but to walk in front of Ulquiorra, my legs weak and shaky and my heart racing to the beat of the sound of a horse's race track, as echo gallop hit the ground. I could feel my body sway as I was lost in my own thoughts, 'Ulquiorra I can't tell what you're thinking. Please, say something...'

I didn't realize that I had stopped. I didn't know my eyes were leaking. And I just wanted to scream. I felt my insides burn and rot and I couldn't bare the fact my heart ached so much, it was my entire fault, my fault for becoming vulnerable, my fault for letting the Darkness slip.

I felt like I was on the edge of insanity.

Long muscular arms rap around my body and acted as my savior. I felt Ulquiorra's body laid itself behind my own; my heart not bothering to slow down after it took a skip of a beat. "Your trembling," he said is a whisper, almost reluctant to state the fact that I was scared. "I don't want you to be scared, not because of me. I know you feel weak, and guilty, but I'll be here for you." he sounded uncertain about his choice of words. "If you don't like it, push me away." he said making it sound more like a command than a choice. "it's up to you." he added and if I wasn't leaking my eyes out, I would have teased him at his insecurity, but at the moment all I could do was feel grateful.

"Thank you," I said _'Ulquiorra, thank you, for not disappearing from my life.'_ I thought. '_You were able to forgive a total stranger and call her friend... I don't think a simple "thank you" is enough. '_

* * *

**The Next Day:**

I wandered around aimlessly, almost sure that I was walking in a circle around the perimeter of our campgrounds, but I had nothing else to do. "DAMN IT!" I shouted messing up my hair frustrated that there was nothing to do.

"Hey, midget, don't you think it's time we start heading back home." Ichigo said with a hand on his hip and he looked at me like I was a weirdo.

I looked up at him dumbfounded. "Home?"''

"Well ya," he said "We did come here to save Toshiro, and plus, summers already going to end so why not?"

"I guess..." I never bothered to think about returning home, and summer was the last thing that crossed my mind. "Hey, Ichigo, what day is it anyways?" I asked.

"July 4th," he said checking his wrist watch. "why?"

"4th of July!" I shouted surprised that time here had gone so quickly. "Ichigo today is a celebration! We have to stay! There's going to be fireworks and games!" I shouted with glee. "It's going to be so fun! And I bet you a hundred bucks everyone's going to agree!"

"Rukia your not even American, your Japanese..." Ichigo muttered.

"So! I don't care!"

"Let's just see what the others have to say about it."

XXX

"EEEHHH!" Orihime squealed in excitement. "YESH! YESH! YESH!" She grabbed my hands. "Rukia we have to get so fireworks! We have too! This will be so fun!" She said already overdoing the excitement and making my somehow regret my decision. "AND we need to get Yukata's~"

I smiled. "That's a good idea." I agreed happily.

"Rukia... your stupid ya' know." That was Toshiro.

I felt a nerve throb somewhere on my head. "Look who's talking Snowflake, don't go making puffy remarks when you know you want to see me in a Yukata more than anything else." I teased. "Toshiro, when it comes to things like this, you're just like any other school boy." I said with a smirk.

Toshiro glared. "Like hell." He said. "I will never attend one of those stupid summer firework events."

"I decline."

"Decline what exactly?"

"I decline your decline."

Toshiro twitched about to protest once more. Ulquiorra, though, cut him off. "I think it's a good idea." he said leaning back, his weight in his hands as he relaxed his back on the log. "Only wusses are afraid to admit that a girl would look beautiful in a Yukata. Wusses and Assholes."He said looking directly at me as he slurred the word 'beautiful'.

Toshiro snorted.

Ulquiorra smiled at me, blush catching my cheeks. 'Why... Why am I blushing? I don't like him or anything.' "Ulquiorra keep your words to yourself." I said. "That's no way to tell something nice to a girl, especially when you pull off a crappy move like that." I said, hoping my face didn't give myself away.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

Toshiro glared. "Rukia," he said determination in his voice. "Let's go shopping." His words were cracked, his face so pink it was to a point where he resembled more of a pig than a wolf. Yet, even if his words showed courage, he still refused to look at my violet eyes.

I didn't know what kind of joke was going on, or what this world was coming too, but I couldn't say that I minded Toshiro's sudden jealous trait. So what else more could I do but tease him a little, after all it is my hobby.

"Chicken shit."

"WHAT!"

"Look at me when you ask me on a date!"

"Date!" he burned bright red. "What kind of shitty date starts off like this!" he shouted. "And this ISN'T a date!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you go! Updated a little late but plans changed so I couldn't finish revising this chapter and adding some funny at the end. Honestly I think the beginning is kind of boring but it just leads to more drama to come. Trust me. ;)**

**And our Snowflake is hinting some jealousy, let see where that takes him. Especially since Ulquiorra is already making his moves on our heroine.**

**The next chapter will happen sooner. I promise! I'm working on it right now!**

**Love is in the air!**

**See ya later.**


	13. Dreadful Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But secretly everyone wants to be rich a famous like Kubo.**

_"_Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Thinking/Talking Soul Spirits_**

**Talking voice Rukia hears.**

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 13: Dreadful Circumstances

"Trust me; you'll know when the world ends when Toshiro reveals himself as Justin Bieber." I mocked, watching Toshiro's reaction closely, making sure that I really pissed him off this time.

"Oh ya, and what would that make you then?" He asked. "Rukia Bieber." he said with a smirk.

I grimaced even at the thought of it. "Ew, that sounds nasty." I said truthfully. "It's almost worst than 'Rukia Hitsugaya'." I added as I stuck out my tongue, Toshiro trying to cover how annoyed he was at my childish wordplay.

"No, that's because you saying it wrong, it supposed to be 'Hitsugaya Rukia'." he said in a 'matter of fact' kind of tone and the smirk that stayed plastered on his face growing into a full out grin.

"'Rukia Cifer' sounds better." (BTW: 'Cifer' is pronounced 'Shifa'.) Ulquiorra cutted. "No matter how you say it, it kicks "Hitsugaya Rukia" ass.

I couldn't help but laugh and Ulquiorra's remark as he took the imaginary trophy right from Toshiro's arms. This was the type of random conversations we ended up producing because we were bored. So much for being mature teenagers right?

"Rukia, what nonsense did you start up now?" Ichigo asked sitting down next to me, Indian style. "Can't you just have a moment a peace, even for the fireworks, I'm sure it'll start soon." he said and he was probably right.

"It's not a crime to prevent death-by-boredom." I said. "I just saved two lives." I refereed to Ulquiorra and Toshiro who were more guilty at being stupid than I was.

Ichigo sighed not even bothering to tell me how wrong I was. "So... Rukia, you never told us how you 'date' went with Toshiro."

"It WASNT a DATE!"

My eyes went to the blushing Toshiro who was now glaring at the ground, pulling out the grass. Then I looked back at Ichigo with a wide, toothy grin. "It SUCKED."

* * *

**Earlier:**

"You kids have fun now ya' here!" Orihime called out waving her arm in the arm like a maniac as I trailed behind Toshiro. "Don't get yourselves into any trouble guys! Bring back lots of fireworks!"

I waved back over to her with a two figure salute. "See ya!" I shouted back.

"Would you keep it down?" Toshiro nagged.

I looked at him for a bit, not expecting that he would lash out on me like that. "You know, you're a real grouch, old man." I said peeking out to the side of my eyes, waiting to see his reaction.

"Old man huh?" He snickered, not showing me his face.

"Pedophile." I muttered, a bit uneasy since he didn't look back to face me.

"Kwebby."

"What's that?"

"A midget who has an affinity towards raping men of all ages, preferably Asian men." Toshiro said with a taunghting laugh. "It's a real word." He glanced back, a childish grin growing on his face, his emerald eyes laughing for him.

I stared at him for a moment, analyzing every detail in his face, almost taken back by Toshiro's expression. It had been a while since I had seen Toshiro smile like that, and I was good to know he didn't lose his happiness. I snapped myself back into reality, mentally slapping myself. "Well you would know about being attracted to Asian men, wouldn't you?" I snapped back, making sure I didn't seem too harsh or too dazed.

"Me?" He asked almost surprised that I referred to him a Kwebby. "Like HELL!" He shouted his expression growing from disbelief too plain annoyed.

"Well I don't see any other Snowflake around here."

"Why you..."

I glared at him, making sure he didn't dare finish his sentence. "Say it!" I shouted. "I _dare_ you! Finish it!" I challenged, knowing he wouldn't dare to finish the sentence. After what seemed to be an hour of awkward glaring, we both finally gave in, turning our backs to the other and giving a stubborn 'Hmph!'

"I can't take this crap; I'm going back to the tent." Toshiro said, walking back towards the camp grounds.

I walked the opposite way. "Fine, but remember, it's going to be your fault when you end up crying over my gave!" I glanced back out of the corner of my eye. "Or better yet, crying over the fact my name would be Mrs. Rukia Cifer."

Toshiro stumbled over his own two feet at the sound of that name. I didn't even have to look back to tell that he was peeved. I slowed my pace down a bit and just as I had predicted, Toshiro had caught up, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Don't get me wrong," he said, "I'm not doing this because I'm jealous or anything it's just... uh... what kind of friend would I be if I let a human walk around town like a late night buffet?" he mumbled.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks, Toshiro..." I muttered and his face turned a different shade of pink. "But you such a _pushover_!" I laughed shoving his shoulder with my own.

I didn't have to be told that I had just pissed him off.

XXX

Toshiro checked his watch, "Damn, Rukia, we better hurry all the shops close early today."

I looked at him in surprise. "You're joking!" I shouted making a gasping noise. I grabbed Toshiro's wrist. "Come on! We got to hurry before they all close!" I shouted dragging him along the vender's street market, keeping an eye out for an open Firework shop.

"Sir!" I shouted to the plump man behind the desk as he turned around from whipping the counters. "I want the biggest set of fireworks you got!" I shouted.

Toshiro gawked at me. "Rukia! The Biggest! We don't have that kind of money!" he shouted.

I glared back at Toshiro. "You're a freak n' Prince! Whaddya mean you don't have any money you selfish asshole!" I shouted back.

Toshiro face palmed. "Rukia I wonder what kind of imagination runs through your head. No. Scratch that." He said. "I wonder how you brain works all together..." he muttered, giving up on explaining to me that he was flat out broke and the only money we had was the lint that stayed in my pockets.

"Sorry ma'am but were closed." The owner interrupted. "Best of luck next year." he said closing the blinds the shop and bringing the down.

"Ah! But wait!" I tried put it was too late he already refused. I looked back at Toshiro with a sad expression. "Come on, there's bound to be a place still open!" I said, and he gave me a sympathetic look in return, taking me towards more of the Town's hot spots or possible places where there would be a Firework shop.

But with the great luck we have had so far, it wouldn't be a surprise with it had started raining.

And it did.

"Toshiro!" I shouted feeling cold, wet prickles of water hit my face. Toshiro looked up, starring up into the raining sky, watching the grey clouds roar with lightning. "Over there." he said, taking off with jacket and putting it over my head.

I looked at him from under the jacket and he took me under the long roof. No rain seemed to touch us from under there, but as I watch the details on Toshiro's face once again I couldn't help but realize, he was such a goof.

"You know Toshiro," I said. "I almost fell for the hot-shot act." I said with a smirk on my face and he kept his emerald eyes stuck on mine as if saying 'oh really?' "But then I remembered you weren't some hero-stranger, you were you, just being a goof." I said. "Trust me, the _last_ thing that would make me fall for _you_, is some lame-mo move like that." I said.

"Well I can tell you right now I didn't mean for my motive to be like that." he said. "I was just being courteous to a friend." he smirked.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Courteous?" I snorted. "To me?"

Toshiro grumbled something under his breath and sat down against the wall of the shop. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while." he said. "Might as well adjust to it." he grunted.

I stared at him. "Adjust, huh?" I stared out into the rain, my vision going fuzzy as the rain seemed to fall faster. "And how do you suppose we do that, Snowflake?" I asked looking back down at him, sliding down along the wall, and sitting down next to him.

"Let's go let something to eat." he said. "I'm sure there's got to place around here."

"Last time I went to get something to eat here, I almost became the meal." I said boldly.

"Ya, but I'm here now, and since when have I ever let you down before?" He asked with a childish grin.

I pursed my lips, biting on the inside of it, trying to hold back a smart ass response. "Ya, ok, food sounds really good right now, just no ramen noodles ok?" I made sure. Toshiro shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded.

I walked next to him into the rain, the picture of Toshiro's snowy hair drooping and sticking to his tan face made me smile.

"Thinking about me?" Toshiro asked his face close to mine as he crouched down. I snapped out of my thoughts to stare up at Toshiro with a glare. "Well you had a content little smile on your face so I figured you were thinking about me." he said, in a matter of fact kind of tone.

I fixed my violet eyes to the ground staring at the puddles. "Well I wasn't." I said as I grimaced at my lie. "I was just thinking about how nice it would be to go back home, you know, with everyone together." I said noticing a small wet puddle a few steps away and jumping up making a large splash and my feet hit the bottom.

"Hey!" Toshiro complained, his pants getting wet with muddy water.

I looked up at him and blinked. "Oh! _Shit..._ I'm sorry." I said.

"Nah, nah, its fine." He dismissed, not bothering to fix his pant. "Go do you bunny-hopping thing over there." he waved off and I did so. Hopping from one puddle to another, just like hopscotch. I noticed how Toshiro was staring at me with his emerald eyes, a crack on his lips curving into a small, content smile

"Wanna join me?" I asked with a smile as Toshiro turned his head in disgust.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked already knowing the answer to his remark. "Just watching you do that stupid thing is fun enough." And I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but I dismissed the feeling.

"Ya your right it's stupid huh?" I said as I started walking towards him.

"Well, if I did it, I'm pretty sure I would look stupid, but you didn't look all that stupid." he said. "It looked... well..." I perked an ear, listening closing to what he had to say.

"C-"

"Argh!" I slipped on the rainwater, falling to my butt, grabbing my tailbone in pain and Toshiro just watch me with a grin on his face. "Don't just laugh!" I said embarrassment and blush heating up my face. "My butt hurts."

Toshiro grinned. "Rukia, there's a time and place where you should say that, but it's defiantly not now." he said lending me a hand as he picked my body up in on big and swift movement.

My blush attacked me harder. "Well I know for a fact that it's not going to be you who get to hear those words, when the correct time and place come too." I said refusing to look at his emerald eyes.

He put a hand on my head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Tch." I crossed my arms. "You know I never thought it would be you to make a remark like that," I said. "Usually it would be Ulquiorra's or Rangiku's job to make a perverted remark."

Toshiro went red. "I-It's not like I pictured it or anything!"

"I never said you did."

"D-Damn you Rukia." He slurred his eyebrows furrowing lower than what they were. "Honestly I'm not that bad of a guy! So why do you get off treating me like I'm a perverted old man?" he said and suddenly regretted his choice of words.

I looked at him with a smirk. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

XXX

I stood still, my neck starting to cramp and I stared up at the large building in front of us. "Looks like they expanded." Toshiro said with a chuckle in his voice. "So why don't we stop staring at the giant thing and go inside to order."

I gasped like Toshiro had just blown off a dog bone. "How can you say that so causally?" I shouted. "This place is like extra fancy! It's gonna take a freakn' night to just get in the building let alone a table!" I said, knowing there must've been some poor people who would have to wait a year to eat a stupid fancy restaurant.

"Calm down Rukia." Toshiro said. "Are you forgetting who your date is? _Hello_." he said a bit too highly, rolling his emerald orbs.

I frowned at his cocky attitude. "You have a big head Toshiro." I said loud enough for him to hear. "A big, fat, white, head full of gas."

"Just wait till graduation." He took me by the hand, dragging me to place where you'd make an appointment. "Come on," he said as I received glares from girls in line and Toshiro received drooling mouths and total _dumbass_ devotion.

"Table for two" he finally said as the man wrote something down.

"Name?"

"Histugaya Toshiro."

The glasses guy looked up, almost as if he had to scan every bit of Toshiro to make sure he was who he said he was. "Welcome Mr. Hitsugaya, fallow the waiter to your table."

"Thanks." he said and I stayed quitted, almost scared to make a sound.

The tall guy that looked like a butler stood in front of the table without any word. It seemed like he would be reasoned if he just held a decent conversation with a customer. "This is fine." Toshiro said almost as if the butler-waiter had asked a question.

I shrugged to myself and let out a sigh, sitting down in the chair before anyone else.

Then I felt something _extra_ wrong.

I suddenly had this strange feeling that everyone the floor was staring at me. I dared to open my eyes, looking around at the people in the other tables. Sure enough, the women had their mouths hung open and the men looked like they were disgusted at me.

I lowered my head the slightest and then looked at Toshiro to see if I did something wrong.

But there he stood with a big childish grin on his face like I had done something to amuse him. "How independent!" He said. "Rukia Kuchiki needs no gentlemen to tell her when to sit, let alone pull her out a chair." he said, and started to clap as if I was an announcement.

But I was glad he cleared things up, even if it was in a weird way. Though I didn't return the smile, I figured that would just blow my independent image and make me look like an airhead.

And I also wanted to make it seem like I was mad at him for making such noise.

"Rukia?" He muttered when he didn't see a good reaction. "H-hey, did I do something wrong?"

I crossed my arms. "Why'd you make such a ruckus?" I said right above a whisper. "Do you know how much that embarrassed me? Go show somebody else off as a stupid prize!" I got up, just to increase my chances of grabbing his attention. "This is a date, not an auction."

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows as I took my seat again. "You're right." he said. "You don't need me to help you out all the time, after all, your Rukia, and the one thing you can most defiantly do is defend something that you know is miss judged."

I looked up at him, his emerald eyes staring right into my purple ones. "Cut the crap and sit." I said, turning away from him as blush caught up into my cheeks. "a simple apology was fine."

Toshiro did what he was told and opened up the menu. I decide to do the same.

_'W-What the hell!'_ I mentally shouted. _'What the hell is that suppose to be? Shit, I can't even read this piece of fancy mumbo jumbo!' _I sweat dropped, closing the menu and hanging my head down low.

What kind of terrible joke was this?

"Rukia, don't worry, the plates are pretty big here so we can split it." Toshiro whispered to me, almost like he read my mind. "We'll have the _hasenpfeffer_ stew," he told the butler-waiter. "and uh... whatever sides that are most commonly ordered."

"I'll have a coke," I broke in.

"And I'll have water."

"Eww... Don't get water, fish have sex in it." I said bluntly as Toshiro gave me a weird look.

The poor butler-waiter bowed and left.

I looked up at Toshiro with my big purple eyes and sighed feeling like a fool for opening my big mouth. "I think it was a mistake to come here." I said honestly. "How'd getting a few fireworks turn into a fancy date were I feel like a misunderstood child?"

Toshiro smiled. "You're to negative, I would rather talk about how you should be thanking me, than you feeling about being stared down." he said. "Just look at the bright side, even if you get stared down you'd be too short to be affected."

I glared at him. "Keep talking Snowflake; let's just see where it'll take you." I pointed at him with the knife.

And again the chorus of gasps took place.

I didn't even get the chance to yell as the stalkers because our butler-waiter had already brought us food. And sure enough, Toshiro was right, the plates where rather big, and with all the side dishes the man got us our table was completely full.

I looked over to what Toshiro ordered. "T-Toshiro, what is that?" I asked him horrified. There was a brown, poop-ish, juice, full of spices that covered the red, bobbing meat as the vegetables glomped together under the sticky juice. "Honestly it looks terrible." I hissed.

Toshiro laughed. "No way Rukia! This taste awesome." He said as he put a spoonful into his mouth.

I gagged a bit inside my mouth, quickly swallowing it down. "N-No I'll pass." I said putting a hand in-between us. "Actually, I'm not really all that hungry now."

"You've gotta be kidding me, your missing out on the best stew you'll ever have!" He said happily. "Come on Rukia! It tastes like chicken."

That did it. I couldn't hold back the barf that wanted to come out.

XXX

"How _DARE_ you FUCKING kids disrespect my delicious meals by regurgitating them all over the floor of my successful restaurant! I wouldn't care if you're my FUCKING _wife_; I would still kick your ass for grinding you feet on the floor of my PRESIOUS palace! SO SCRAM YOU FUCKING LITTLE MIDGITS!" The cook had been going on and on about how stupid we were and shouted at us for a whole ten minutes. "AND NEVER SET YOUR FUCKING FEET ON MY FUCKING CARPET EVER AGIAN!"

I turned my back to him, fed up with the shit he spat out. "I don't need to here that kind of crap from you!" I said and waved him off Toshiro not hesitating to fallow and lead.

"_Rukia!"_ he hissed. "What the hell were you _thinking_? And why does your stomach always seem to have a knack for making a show when I'm around." he sighed. "Urgh. and that was my favorite place too."

I glared at him. "Toshiro don't you dare go blaming my stomach for this!" I shouted. "It was your brilliant idea to serve me that freakn' poop."

Toshiro looked at me and laughed. "Poop, eh?"

I glared at him some more. "Worst. Date. Ever." I sulked. "And I didn't even get the fireworks like I said we would..."

XXX

"Oy, Rukia, what took you so long?" Ichigo ran up to me, Orihime not far behind shouting something along the lines of 'where are fireworks?'

I looked up at him with a sad look. "I SORRY!" I panicked. "There was only one shop left! And when we got there it was closed! And Toshiro didn't want to pay shit!" I grasped on to Ichigo like a child to his father when they knew they did something wrong.

"Not true!"

Ichigo chuckled his hand stroking my head. "Ya we figured you would fail your mission." he said and I looked up at him confused letting go. "So we sent Ulquiorra to go grab some. Even though we all ended up going since Orihime insisted on going and Ulquiorra said he wouldn't go if she went. So I had to tag along too."

I shoved off him crossing my arms. "So if you were going to get some anyway why'd you make my go with this idiot?"

"Rukia, you were the one who wanted to go."

"That's beside the point."

* * *

"And that's what happened." I said to Ichigo as I looked at the small, rectangular box Orihime had handed over to me. "_Chasers_..." I said reading off the label. "Hmm... interesting." I opened the box and knocked out the three fireworks into the palm of my hand. I grabbed one and held the stem up, flashing the lighter on in my other hand.

"Hey, Rukia that's dangerous!" Toshiro whined. "put the thing on the ground, you don't know what it does!"

I ignored him and held the fire next to the firework's stem, sparks taking no time at all to come shooting out and I through the firework high up in the air. We all waited, trying to spot the sparks or at least where it could have landed and nothing happened.

"See," Toshiro said. "told'ja-" Just as Toshiro opened his big mouth the firework came rushing back down, threatening to land on Toshiro as he tried to move out of the way. But these fireworks weren't called the _"Chasers"_ for nothing. The firework kept on bouncing on the ground almost as it was falling the Snowflake around everywhere.

"SHIT!" he cried out. Apparently the firework hit his butt, leaving a burn through the cloths he was wearing and singe his ass. "RUKIA YOUR STUPID FIREWORK BURNED MY ASS!"he shouted trying to get a good look at his butt to make sure it wasn't too severe.

"Oh please." I waved him off. "It's not like you gonna use that thing right now." I said rolling my eyes.

"U-Use it?" he panicked.

I smirked walking over to Orihime who was pouring off drinks to everyone. "Hey Rukia try some of this! Ulquiorra got it, but don't worry he said it was firewater, so it's not spiked."

(BTW: Firewater is another word for liquor.)

"Firewater huh? How does it taste? Is it any good?"

"Oh Rukia it's wonderful! It actually tastes like firewater going down your throat! But I think there's a pinch of cranberry juice. Try it." Orihime poured me some in a cup she had in her hand. "Toshiro! You too, ok?" she motioned for him to join us.

"I'll pass."

I took the cup Orihime handed to me and sat down next to Ulquiorra and Ichigo. "So where'd you get the drink, you know it actually taste a lot like actual spiked cranberry juice."

Ulquiorra put his arm around me. "Just keep on thinking that." He smirked as I felt my head go dizzy. It was fast, the pale smirk on Ulquiorra's face looking right at me as his rare genuine smile hit me.

I felt myself blush, but it could also be because of the drink. "Molester!" I shouted all heads turning and laughing as I clearly made Ulquiorra squirm.

"A-Ah! Not even you little-!" Ulquiorra let go of me quickly, blush catching his face too, as he looked away. "just keep your mouth to yourself." he said as he narrowed his eyes to the ground.

I realized that I probably had made him uncomfortable so to make matters lighter I decide to jump of his lap, swinging my arms around his neck and grinning up at him. "Aww~ I was just messing with you Mr. Batman~!" I said cuddling next to him the drink talking for me as I started to hiccup. "Ulqui-chan~ *hiccup* why is your face red?"

Ichigo laughed and I could feel Ulquiorra get up, letting me drop to the floor with a loud thud. "I'm gonna get a seat for the fireworks, you can continue you nonsense here." he said covering his blush with his bangs.

"Ow~Ow~Ow!" I cried grabbing my butt in pain."Ichigo~" I cried. "Kiss it! *Hiccup* It hurts~" I was officially drunk.

It was Ichigo's turn to turn red. "Rukia stop joking around."

"But Ichi~! *hiccup*" I got up turning my back to him and pointing my butt up. "It hurts." My drunken body threatened to pull down my pants.

"Rukia!" Ichigo panicked. "C'mon this ain't funny no more!"

I turned around at clomped Ichigo with a tackle, gluing myself to his waist and putting my hand up his shirt tracing his abs. "Orihime! Come here! *hiccup* you have to feel this! *hiccup* It's totally lick-able!"

"R-RUKIA!" That came from all over.

I let go of Ichigo as he sighed in relief fixing his shirt that I probably wrinkled up. I looked at looked at Toshiro and he stiffened. "Hey, don't look so upset, I'm sure you got some good qualities too!" I walked up to him and patted his back.

"Rukia, you're so wasted."

I leaned on Toshiro with open arms. "Well good, *hiccup* that way I won't re-*hiccup* Remember what a bad days it's been."

I could feel Toshiro smile. "I wonder if you'll say that when I pull out the video camera and show it to you tomorrow."

"You didn't." I suddenly didn't feel so drunk anymore.

"Well somebody had too."

"Damn it Toshiro I'm gonna-"

A loud whistle blew off and it grabbed all of our attention eventually bursting out into dozens of lights.

"You can kill me later Rukia!" Toshiro said as Orihime ran through us shouting 'It's starting!' He grabbed my wrist. "C'mon, let's get up the hill, Ulquiorra already stole my spot!"

I blushed. "S-sure..."

* * *

**Later:**

"Hey Ichigo, Do You know what _hasenpfeffer _is?" I asked.

"Uh ya, I think its rabbit stew."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**There. I am so sorry. It's so late. Hope it's decent.**

**I was on some big time hiatus for this chapter and also I had a bunch of summer camps that I really don't like. But I'm glad I was finally able to put it up and I make a little joke with Toshiro eating Rukia's favorite thing ever.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	14. Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** :(

* * *

Dark Nights

Chapter 14: Love

The next morning my mind ached like hell had just crashed on earth.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to trust a drink that Ulquiorra brought, especially if the stupid drink was called _firewater_. I unconsciously sighed, trying to push the remembrance of the humiliating things I did far away from my head.

I closed my eyes and put my forehead to my hand. "Stupid..."

The flap that kept my tent closed was violently swung open, letting in all the blinding rays of sunlight, and making a direct hit to my face. "C' mon, Rukia," Ichigo's voice hollered in my head like if he was yelling right in my ear. "Time to start heading out!"

I opened an eye to see a grinning Ichigo right in front of me._ 'So he was really yelling in my ear...'_ I shoved my hand on his face pushing him away from me. "Go do the same, spreading all that freakn' dragon breath in my face... urgh." I made a disgusted noise as I peeked to see his reaction.

Ichigo tensed at my remark, holding his chin down and being more aware of how much breath he let go. "Midget, stop lying to me and making those stupid remarks." He said totally contradicting himself as he tried to pull off an annoyed face. "Seriously, I have no time for the kind of crap you pull out."

I smirk to myself. "No need to pull out the straight face Strawberry," I said. "I was just teasing,"

Ichigo sighed crawling back out of the tent. "Just hurry up, Toshiro's already about to come back with the meal,"

I nodded, pulling the sheets over my head and falling back asleep.

"Who cares?"

XXX

"Rukia." Damn it, again! "Were gonna leave you~" This time I pulled myself together and got up the sun greeting me first. I took a look around the area; the only thing left up was my tent.

"Thanks for all your help." Toshiro blocked the sun and tossed me a pile of unwashed sheets.

"No problem," I hmphed. "After all I did waist my summer vacation looking for you."

Toshiro glared. "Such a hard job."

I smirked "Especially when he's a dog."

"Tch."

"Hey Toshiro, someone's coming!" Ichigo shouted. We both turned to Ichigo's voice as his flash step quickly to where we were. "Their tele-"

I felt a wave of weight crush my body; it felt like it was splitting me in half. A purple portal ripped though the sky and I heard Ichigo curse under his breath.

A little brown haired figure hopped out her clothes trashing about as she fell though the wind and landed softly onto the grass. A small hole starting to crack my heart. Her body, her hair, her eyes, they were all too familiar, and I knew for a fact, they weren't suppose to belong to anyone else except...

"Shiro-chan!"

Momo.

The small figure ran, and the world that was at a standstill made no sound, as her body leaped into the shocked white haired boys arms with a delighted grin and giggle pushing her lips onto his.

Toshiro gripped tightened on the girl's arms, but he didn't push her away.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until life came back in motion and my stomach dropped into a dark pit. I felt my lung gasp silently for air my eyes falling to the ground not wanting to look at the two.

A hundred thoughts could be falling in my head right now, but the one that I lingered on was: Why didn't he push her off?

"Momo? What the hell are you doing here?" Orihime shouted with glee as she ran next to me.

Momo glanced from Toshiro's neck and her big puppy brown eyes opened and looked from me, to Orihime. "Um?" She said. "Who are you?"

Orihime gasped with a hand to her mouth, frozen with shock of what her friend had said. "M-Momo?" she muttered tears already clouding her vision sooner or later going to drown in her word. "I-Its me, Orihime, your f-friend."

Friend? I wanted to laugh. How quickly people have a change of heart.

I looked from Orihime to Momo in anger. "Damn it!" I shouted clenching first hard and feeling anger pour out of my mouth.

I could feel all eyes go to me, watching to see what I'd do next. And I could feel Toshiro's emerald eyes travel down my body, analyzing me. I wanted him to stop, I wanted to never have anything to do with him again, and I wanted to forget about him.

I felt my throat dry up, how come I let something to stupid out like that?

"I-I... You guys made Orihime cry," I breathed out quickly not really meaning the words I spoke._ 'Nice excuse...'_ I bashed on myself sarcastically. "You guys figure something out, and I'll be right back..." I muttered my eyebrows furrowing deeper as I walked away from Toshiro and Momo, Orihime fallowing me closely in tears.

"Rukia!" Toshiro panicked.

I bit hard on the inside of my lip, and I didn't bother to look back.

Orihime grabbed my hand, tugging on it signaling us to leave. Yes, that's all I wanted to do right now, leave. Leave everything.

I ignored the eyes as I walk out with Orihime, every step I took dropped a little bit of my dignity.

I sat Orihime down giving her a sad half smile. "Don't worry; I'm sure there's a good explanation for everything." I muttered.

"But I saw her... she died..." Orihime shoved her hands into her face.

I felt that aching drop in my heart again. She was right. Momo did die. 'But how...?' I swallowed. "How about I go back over there and find some explanation."

Truth was, I was just as curious as Orihime. 'What's going on?'

XXX

It wasn't that long before I found myself alone at the campus, somewhere I wasn't planning on setting foot again, at least not with Toshiro there. Nobody was there except for the packed up tents, and the scent of burnt wood that filled the air.

"Rukia." I turned around to the sound of my name, greeted my Ulquiorra's emotionless face.

"Where is everyone?" I muttered quickly. "Where is Momo and Toshiro?" I spat out without letting him even answer the first question.

Ulquiorra looked at the direction I had just come from. "She went to go check back on you and Orihime. Toshiro on the other hand went with Ichigo to go talk about something."

"Huh," meaningless noise sounded out of my mouth. "Do you mind telling me were they went?"

"Not far, guess Toshiro needs to cope with that girl. Rukia, before you leave, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows as he asked me the question.

I pursed my lips, 'that's right, Uquiorra didn't have a clue about Momo'. It was true, all this was strange to Ulquiorra, and he didn't even know who I was a few days ago. The least I could do was explain to him. "That girls name is Momo." I said. "She died a year ago, when Aizen, a man who wanted my power, stole her soul." I said. "She and Toshiro had been childhood friends, but when Toshiro was sent to the human world, she came too, but... according to him she changed."

"Oh..."

"And now, well... I don't know what to think." I said, truth slipping out of my mouth.

Ulquiorra's Forest green eyes soften. "Don't worry too much about it." He said not changing his poster. "Toshiro's might not be that smart, but he's got good friends to help him out." And again, Ulquiorra kept his bored face on, not sharing a smile.

I smiled for him. "And where'd you come up with that theory?"

"Just a good guess."

"Well... I better go find the two." I said waving Ulquiorra off and running towards the direction he pointed. 'They can't be far.' I thought, looking around the area frantically. 'The last thing I need is to get lost here.'

"You don't get it Ichigo!"

My body froze as my heart stopped on a silent beat, the sound of Toshiro's voice catching me off my guard, just as it almost away did lately.

"No, I do, I do get it." Ichigo said calmly but with all the impact that he intended to use. "You're just getting caught up in the moment right? Having you childhood friend return and all that, saying things like 'She changed!'."

"She has changed!"

"She's dead." Ichigo spat coldly, his amber eyes burning with the fire I knew he always held inside. The fire that made me fall for the orange haired fool. The fire that made me want to find him in the first place.

"We don't know that yet!" Toshiro recoiled, frustrated with his own words. "This Momo is different than the one you knew. She's gone back to the way I used to know her. I can't explain it... but it's true."

I closed my eyes trying to block out their words. 'Trying to block out Toshiro's words' I corrected myself. I couldn't even recognize the boy I knew anymore. I couldn't find the ice that flooded the boy's heart, I couldn't mend the sorrow he would spill so recklessly. I couldn't find him at all, not the man I held in my heart - that man was gone.

"Oh ya, and what are you planning to do? Run away together? Or have you already forgotten about why I even came here in the first place." Ichigo continued, calming down a bit more than I had expected him too.

I peeked out from behind the tree, watching Toshiro as his eyes darted with confusion and sadness. He swallowed. "It's not like I'm choosing between anyone here, its just..." he looked at his feet. "Don't you think I want a taste of my old life?"

I drew blood from my lip.

"Why would you want your old life, when you have a new one?"

There was no more pain that my heart could take, so as quietly and as quickly as I could I ran back to the camp site.

I was getting tired of how carelessly Momo was being, especially around Toshiro. It was as if her world had no boundaries, and she would just fling her body onto Toshiro, giggling to her heart's content.

'Sick...' I glared from behind my badly needed can of coke.

"Shi~ro-Chan~~" Momo would sing. "You've gotten handsome over the years, haven't you?"

"Was I ever ugly?" He laughed.

I took my anger to the ground and burned through in with my eyes. 'I can't take it anymore.' I realized, disgusted at the world all of a sudden.

"Oh, Rukia." I had already deiced to get up when he said my name. "I've been meaning to ask you, how you have been, I mean, as far as your powers." He said, a topic that he didn't deserve to bring up to my face. And to make things worse, he used my name, a name his mouth didn't deserve to even sound out.

I got up, officially pissed off. "If you were so concerned, you should have brought that up ages ago." I said and turned my back at him. I don't think a longer silence had ever been created by the group. I could hear Ichigo cursing my name telling me to 'shut the hell up' or that 'I had gone too far.'.

Toshiro stiffened, getting up as well. "What the hell Rukia?" He spat. "What's up with you lately." He said, almost daring to grab my shoulder to meet his eyes.

I beat him to it though. I forced my violet eyes on his emerald ones, not letting him break away. "I don't know, maybe if you looked around you'd figure it out!" I said. "Because in case you haven't noticed, were in the same spot we were a week ago, when we could've already been home!"

"This place is my home just as much as the other world."

"No, you're wrong." I said. "Your home - your true home - is back in Karakura, back with your friends, back with me." I said.

Again silence killed the mood. Everyone searching for the right words to break the uneven silence. Even Orihime understood the situation quite well, and knew that it was no time for drifting off into la la land.

"Rukia..." Toshiro grabbed my hand. "Come with me." And he took me back into the freakn' woods.

I pulled away, his touch icy cold like he battle the Tundra. "No!" I said. "If you have something to say, say it here, in front of everyone!" I shouted his grip still not loosening.

"Toshiro!" I attempted again, already digging my nails into his arm.

He still said nothing and finally stopped, far enough to not even see the others. "Say it!" He said. "Say anything you want, because frankly, I don't got a clue what's bugging the hell out of you?"

""You honestly don't have a clue?" I laughed in disbelief. "Do you know how hard it is, to fight so hard against everyone including yourself to succeed in something you believe in? Do you know how much it hurts when that something turns its back on you at the last minute? Well I do, and I'm not going to wait around you to make up your mind!" I shouted at him, my heart burning at my words.

"Toshiro sighed. "Damn Rukia, you really know how to make a guy die on the inside." Toshiro laughed. "Out of all the seconds I've known you all my favorite memories involve shouting and cursing." He said. "But not once, have I ever left your side."

I stiffened. "Nor did I." I said. "So when I ask you to choose something, why don't you answer me? When I ask you to fight something, why aren't you already fighting in front of me? When I ask you to do the impossible, why haven't you already made it possible?"

Toshiro laughed. "Damn Rukia, what do you think I am? A god?"

"No, because god doesn't make dumbass mistakes." And with that, I stopped my shouting. I stopped the anger that held my heart and cut it to shreds. I stopped the pain that damned my being.

"Rukia..." Toshiro whispered, his head hanging down, making it impossible to seem his eyes. "I'm thinking about going back to central."

"W-What? Are you joking!"

Toshiro then did something unexpected. He grabbed my body and embraced me, practically lifting me off my feet. "I'm sorry..." he said. "But I have to, it's my duty." he said. "Even if the past is behind me, it still effects my future, and I'll do anything to fix that. Won't you trust me?"

"Trusting you has nothing to do with this. Toshiro they want to kill you."

"But they won't."

"Yes they will, and then what? You expect me to live on like nothing happened!" I found myself shouting again. "Do you expect me to go back to my tipsy life and act as if I never shared a bond with this world? A bond with you? Toshiro, I wouldn't be able to take that much pain."

Toshio sighed. "Rukia, if you haven't already noticed, I don't make the best of choices." He smirk as he said that, his grip tightening around my body. "But as long as I'm the one in control of my choices, then I have to reason to regret them."

"But you're stupid choices don't only effect you moron." I said. "So before you go off making choices, you have to gain my permission first."

"Even so, I can't promise you a easy route."

"Easy routes are never fun."

"Toshi...ro," I forced out of my mouth his body still terribly close to mine. "Do you... L-love her?" I asked nervously.

Once again Toshiro's grip tightened, not letting me go to meet his eyes. He laughed. "Yes." He said. "I love her." 'Now I know why he held me so tightly, so I wouldn't run away', I figured. "Just as I love this world, and other. Just as I love pizza and ice cream. I love everything I come to know after experiencing life with you." he said.

I felt stupid now. For even bringing the topic to attention.

"But what has got to be on the top of that list Rukia, is you." he said. "Your actions, what you've showed me, when to be selfish and when not to, friends. Sure this love might be or not be romantic, but it's still love right?"

I realized from that point on, it wasn't only me who was taking on my challenges and giving them out as lessons, now it was what we all did as a family that helped us learn. "Thank you Toshiro," I said. "I guess you're not the only one who have fallen victim to all different kinds of love, but we have each other's backs right? We'll conquer whatever dares to get in our way."

"You made it all mushy now."

Toshiro finally released me, not entirely because I could still feel his arms around my back, but just enough to look him in the eyes. "As long as it's coming from me, I know you don't mind mushy." I said back and I felt the chill of his emerald eyes and he narrowed them down at me.

"I'm not going to kiss you," he said his forehead almost touching mine. "Despite how much it seems right to me, or the moment of it all." he said. "But I feel as if I could destroy something if I make the wrong move."

I gathered my courage. "Then if there is a wrong move, allow it to be me; the one who makes it." And this time it was my turn to take the lead and be the one to meet his lips instead of the other way around. It wasn't so much as a lead though since it didn't take long for Toshiro to take over. Stupid dog, doesn't he know when to take turns.

Even so, I still enjoyed it more the less.

'I still don't know if this is love.' I thought, walking alongside the person I thought had lost. I looked up at him, his eyes already fixed on me. 'But I glad I get to share - whatever it its - with him. After all, life is too short to let it pass by.; "Don't look at me like that!" I said. "It's like your raping me with your eyes!"

"H-How'd you know?"

He got what was coming to him.

"Aw, Rukia, cant you take a joke. Rukia!"

"Rot in hell you bastard." And with that, I threw him all kinds of bad figures, mentally of course.

"Wait Rukia, I still have to get the supplies Ichigo asked for!" He said catching up. "Momo too, she asked me to get some stuff so we could last another week here." he said.

I felt a vain pop. 'Really he's going to bring up that bitch right after we just kiss.' I thought unimpressed. "I am perfectly capable of walking myself home." I shot back coldly not stopping for a second.

"How cold." Toshiro muttered.

I turned around to face him, suddenly feeling thankful. "Thank you." I said, and I won't go into detail about the dumbass expression he had on. "Thank you for letting me have a taste of what I had truly been missing." I said.

Toshiro snickered. "Anytime, and trust me, I'll be glad to give you more than just a taste." he said brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Too much of one thing gets truly boring." I recoiled pushing his head away. "Well then, I wouldn't like to be the one who kept Ichigo waiting." I said. "See you later."

Toshiro smiled and his eyes soften. "Cha." he said and kissed the top of my head. "See you."

* * *

It wasn't long before I would see the campsite again. So many things had come too, both old and new memories. And the time I had to think to myself was also comforting. Not to mention the steam I let out with Toshiro, fighting with him seemed more normal than actually having a decent conversation.

"Rukia Kuchiki," my name was spoken, and it was stupid if I didn't turn around to it. "So you're the one who has made the big impression on Shiro-chan, I can't see why though, you look as average as they get."

I knew it. Even if it wasn't the Momo I knew, it was a Momo, and in this lifetime all Momo's tend to hate my guts. "I must not be as average as you say I am because you noticed me quite quickly." I said,

Momo glared "Even if I really don't like you," she said. "I must thank you, because as terrible as it is to admit it, you did change Toshiro for the better." She bowed down. "That is something it took me years to even begin." she said. "Even now that I've returned I can't seem to get the light in his eyes, not the way you do."

"You haven't even seen me have a decent conversation with him," I said."So how can you say I bring life and light to his eyes when all I do with yell at him?" I asked confused at the remark she made.

She smiled. "Even when you are bickering and saying what you feel to each other I can tell your not only using words. Just by looking at each other it seems like both of you are holding a conversation that no one else can decode. Even if you are bottle your true feelings on the inside, it's clear you are telling each other how you truly feel, even without the use of words." she said. "That is truly something remarkable."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you telling me this?"

"No particular reason." Momo sang. "Kuchiki, I want you to know that I don't hate you, my feeling towards you is pure rivalry." she said. "But if you dare get too close, I will not hesitate to crush you, Shiro-chan is mine, not even the other Momo has the right to-"

"I don't really care who you claim as your own." I said. "Because to me, your just sprouting a crap load of nonsense." I smirked. "But Toshiro is not a person I will allow you to have, not him, or any other friend of mine!" I said. "Haven't you already learned? You can't demand a friendship, you have to be willing to love him or her, with a whole heart, no matter what kind of love." I said.

Momo glared. "Orihime! Let's take our leave."

I felt my heart stop."Orihime?" My eyes landed on the figure that appeared next to Momo, her head hanging low.

Momo snickered. "So was the friendship you were babbling on about?" she laughed.

My eyes fixed themselves to the ground. Both sadness and betrayal clouding my mind. Once again someone found away to hurt me, once again, another person had made their way into my life just to destroy it.

"Rukia, you have protected me and stood up for we so many times." Orihime said with a sad smile. "I think it's about high time I do the same for you." And she stood in front of me with her hands spread out, protecting me.

I smiled. "Thank you Orihime." 'It seems like I haven't lost a friend after all' . "But his is my battle, and I don't mind you standing beside me, but I won't allow you go alone on this." I said stepping up right next to her. "Were friends, and were allowed to help each other out."

"Thanking you Rukia, for accepting me back into your heart." Orihime said.

"Always." I said back. "I will always be here to welcome you back."

Momo sighed. "I've had just about enough of this 'welcome home' crap." she said. "I'm heading back, Shiro-Chan should be coming back soon." she said the mood changing from psychopath to obsessive fan girl.

* * *

Momo arrived at the campsite before Orihime and me. By the time we laid foot anywhere near the perimeter I could already spot her drooling over Toshiro. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Toshiro had already told everyone he was going to Central. Just by the way they all looked at me when I walked near them.

"Rukia..." Ichigo was the first to say something.

I looked at him and smiled. "I know already." with a sigh I looked at each one of them until I met Toshiro's. "If we can't convince you to come home, then we might as well stick with you till the end." I said. "And then I'll take you back. I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**...**

**Long time no see huh? J: Sorry.**

**Been too busy with grades and all. School really sucks. **

**At least I finally got it done.**

**Until next time. Bye! **


End file.
